Cuando fuimos al instituto
by kimba17
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando la tragedia de Kate Beckett no le pasa a ella, sino al chico nuevo del colegio cuando tienen 16 años? ¿Podrán ser amigos a pesar de que él no es capaz de abrirse a alguien? ¿Podrá Kate Beckett hacer que abra su corazón a ella y los demás?
1. Chapter 1

**So, ths is my first fanfic, and it's in Spanish, so don't be so hard on me.**

**I don't own Castle.**

**Please leave a review!**

* * *

El despertador sonó ruidosamente en la habitación silenciosa. Una queja resonó por las paredes, mientras su mano le dio un fuerte golpe al despertador, intentando que parara de sonar. Rick Castle se levantó despacio de la cama, con los ojos entreabiertos, después de una noche con pocas horas de sueño. Des de hacía dos meses que no dormía mucho. Sus noches estaban plagadas de pesadillas, y normalmente se levantaba gritando y sudando tanto que se tenía que dar una ducha, fuese la hora que fuere.

Se fue a la ducha, y se vistió rápidamente para no llegar tarde al colegio. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, dónde no había el desayuno hecho, para variar. Fue a despertar a su tío, que estaba tumbado en el sofá con una botella vacía de vodka tirada a su lado.

- ¡Despierta! -le gritó. Su tío se incorporó de golpe, maldiciendo y gritándole a Rick que lo dejara en paz de una vez.- Tienes que prepararte para ir a trabajar, así que espabila. Me voy al colegio. Espero que cuando vuelva no falte más alcohol en la casa -le contestó él con enfado.

Cerró la puerta y empezó a andar rápido, estaba enfadado. _Va a ser un gran día_, pensó irónicamente. Era el primer día de colegio. Era el chico nuevo, y no conocía a nadie. Llegó dos minutos antes de que empezaran las clases, justo a tiempo. Sacó su horario de la mochila, y sin ni si quiera hacer el intentó de buscar su taquilla, se fue directamente en busca del aula que le tocaba. Desafortunadamente, no la encontró a tiempo y llegó tarde. Llamó a la puerta con cautela, y entró deseando ser invisible.

- Y aquí tenemos a nuestro alumno nuevo, Richard Rodgers. -anunció el profesor.- Esperemos que sea más puntual la próxima vez y no interrumpa la clase, ¿verdad, Senyor Rodgers?

- Sí, por supuesto -bajó la mirada y fue rápidamente a sentarse en el sitio que había libre. _Gracias a Dios que he podido sentarme solo_, pensó. El profesor siguió con su explicación sobre literatura inglesa, mientras Rick no prestaba mucha atención.

Cuando sonó la campana, Rick se levantó automáticamente y salió de la clase el primero. _Sólo tengo que aguantar un curso así, no es para tanto. Puedo hacerlo_, pensó mientras buscaba su taquilla.

* * *

Al otro lado de la clase, una intrigada chica lo miraba con curiosidad.

- ¡Kate! -dijo su amiga para obtener su atención- Deja ya de fantasear con el chico nueva y vámonos, que llegaremos tarde a la próxima clase.

- De acuerdo, ya voy. ¡Y no estaba fantaseando, Lanie! -contestó, fingiendo una mueca de enfado. Lanie siguió andando y rió.

- Así que el chico nuevo, ¿eh? -preguntó Lanie con una sonrisa malvada en la cara.- Se tiene que reconocer que es guapo, y está fuerte. ¡Imaginate como tendrá los abdominales! Has escogido bien, Kate.

- Yo no he escogido. Además, no es tan guapo. -le mintió.- Es que hay algo en él que...

- Hola Beckett -interrumpió Esposito- Y hola a ti también preciosa -le dijo a Lanie abrazándola por detrás, sus manos en su cintura. Ella giró la cabeza y le dio una beso rápido en los labios.- ¿De que hablabais?

- De que a Lanie le gusta el chico nuevo -contestó Beckett con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

- Eso no es verdad. Javier, no le hagas caso, es a ella a quién le gusta el chico nuevo. Además, sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti -contestó Lanie mirando a Esposito y acercándose para darle un beso.

- Vale, cuando dejéis de ser tan pegajosos y nauseabundos me avisáis -bromeó Beckett yendo hacia su taquilla. Lo que no se esperaba, fue su el chico nuevo junto su taquilla. _Mierda, tenía que tocarle la taquilla contigua a la mía. Lo que no me pasa a mi no le pasa a nadie_, maldijo Beckett.

Se acercó a su taquilla lentamente y la abrió, echándole una mirada al chico que estaba poniendo los libros en la suya. Él ni siquiera levantó la mirada, metió los libros en la taquilla y se fue.

* * *

Encontró su taquilla sin mucha dificultad. Pero eso no fue lo que le hizo huir de ahí, sino la chica que sacó los libros de la taquilla de su lado. La chica que lo había estado observando en clase, pensando que él no se había dado cuenta. Sacó los libros para la siguiente clase rápidamente y se fue por patas. No podía aguantarlo más, se tenía que ir de allí, con toda esa gente, y como le observaban por ser el chico nuevo. En cada pasillo que pasaba, los ojos de los demás se dirigían hacia él, algunos curiosos, algunos maliciosos, algunos con pena, y algunos con indiferencia o asco.

Se fue hacia la puerta del colegio, con los libros aún en los brazos, y salió casi corriendo. Delante del edificio había un parque, rodeado con una llanura de hierba. Se acercó a uno de los arboles situados alrededor del parque, y apoyó su espalda en el tronco, respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos. Iba a llegar tarde a su siguiente clase, pero no le importaba. Al final sus piernas cedieron, y todo su cuerpo se deslizó hacia abajo lentamente, hasta quedar sentado contra el tronco. Siguió respirando profundamente, intentando calmarse, ya que estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico y a empezar a hiperventilar. Los libros estaban olvidados a su lado, sobre la hierba. Poco a poco su corazón se desaceleró, su respiración volvió a ser regular, y abrió los ojos. Todo estaba borroso, y no podía distinguir bien las cosas que lo rodeaban, así que apretó sus palmas contra sus ojos y puso la cabeza encima de sus rodillas. Estuvo en esa posición unos segundos hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos, y poco a poco su visión volvió a la normalidad. Se levantó, se pasó una mano por su pelo y volvió al colegio.

* * *

Beckett siguió al chico nuevo. No sabia porqué, pero algo de él le atraía. Era misterioso, tenía una mirada que no podía leer. Era como un libro cerrado con candado.

Lo siguió por los pasillos, él cada vez iba más deprisa. Cada vez lo notaba más tenso y apresurado, sabía que algo iba mal. Finalmente salió del colegio y fue al parque que había delante. Beckett lo observó apoyada en el marco de la puerta principal del edificio, preguntándose que era lo que le había pasada en solo una hora de clase para que huyese de esa manera. Vio que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, y tuvo el inesperado deseo de ir y acurrucarse junto a él, diciéndole que todo saldría bien, intentando que se calmara. Pero en cuanto vio que abrió los ojos, empezó a entrar en el colegio, no sin antes ver como volvía a cerrarlos y ponía la cabeza en sus rodillas, intentando reconfortarse a si mismo.

Fue hacia su clase de matemáticas, dónde ya la estaban esperando sus amigos.

- Hey Beckett, aún no te habíamos visto, ¿cómo te fue el verano? -le preguntó Ryan, que tenía un brazo rodeando la cintura de su novia, Jenny.

- Bien, Ryan, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo os ha ido a vosotros? -le contestó Beckett, con una sonrisa en la cara.- Os he echado de menos, chicos.

- Y nosotros a ti -le contestó Jenny, que se deshizo del brazo de su novio para poder abrazar a su amiga. La envolvió en un abrazo reconfortante, intentando transmitir todo lo que la echó de menos.

Jenny se tuvo que ir todo el verano fuera de la ciudad y no pudo ver a sus amigos durante casi los tres meses que había durado. Al único que pudo ver fue Ryan porque éste obtuvo permiso de sus padres para poder pasar todo el último mes de verano que quedaba con ella, así que Beckett hacía un mes entero que no veía al chico.

Ryan también se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza. Él también la había echado de menos, era su mejor amiga. Sí, tenía a Jenny, y podía confiar en ella, pero Beckett era su amiga des de que tenían tres años, era su mejor amiga, mientras que su mejor amigo era Esposito. Los había echado e menos mucho los dos, y también a Lanie, por supuesto.

De repente, antes que pudieran decirse nada más, el profesor entró pidiendo silencio, y un segundo más tarde el chico nuevo lo siguió.

- Espero puntualidad de todos mis alumnos. En esta clase todos tenéis que haber entrado al aula antes que yo, o os quedáis fuera. -dijo el profesor con voz grave y severa.- Ahora, como es tu primer día, voy a dejarlo pasar, pero que no vuelva a pasar -dijo señalando a Rick. Él asintió, y fue a sentarse, pero la voz del profesor lo paró.- ¡Espero que la gente me conteste cuando les hablo, Señor Rodgers!

- Sí Señor. No volverá a pasar. -dijo cabizbajo.- ¡Qué pasa con estos profesores y la maldita puntualidad! -susurró para sí mismo. Desafortunadamente, el profesor lo oyó.

- ¡Fuera de la clase inmediatamente por replicar a un profesor! Espero que se lo piense mjor la próxima vez -dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Rick salió de la clase enfadado con el profesor, con sí mismo y con todo el mundo.

La hora paso lenta para Beckett, pensando en cómo estaría el chico nuevo. Aún no sabía como se llamaba, no había prestado suficiente atención en la clase anterior, y no había captado su nombre. Sólo sabía que se apellidaba Rodgers, nada más. Cuando sonó la campana el profesor salió inmediatamente de la clase en busca de Rick. Cuando Beckett salía sólo pudo oír el final de la conversación que habían tenido.

- Al despacho del director. ¡Ahora! -le dijo el profesor. Cuando Beckett salió del aula completamente, el chico nuevo ya no se veía por ningún sitio.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please leave a review! :)**

* * *

Rick llegó al despacho del director, llamó a la puerta y entró silenciosamente después de oír que podía pasar.

- Siéntate -le dijo el director. Él, sin embargo, no lo hizo- Soy Roy Montgomery. ¿Me puedes decir porqué estás aquí?

- Porque he llegado tarde a la clase de matemáticas, y el profesor me ha enviado aquí -le contestó él, mirando al suelo.

- Normalmente, cuando es el primer día de clase, estas pequeñas infracciones se avisan y ya está, así que habrás echo algo más que llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

- Simplemente he entrado en la clase un segundo después de él, y me ha avisado de que no podía volver a pasar. Luego he dicho que qué pasaba con estos profesores y la puntualidad, porque en la hora anterior ya me había pasado lo mismo, y me ha echado de clase. Así que cuando ha acabado la clase, me ha enviado aquí -le dijo Rick. Pensó que como era el primer día, ir con la verdad por delante quizá era mejor que poner una excusa fácil. Además, toda la clase lo había visto, no había razón para mentir cuando habían tantos testigos. Miró la cara la director atentamente, intentando descubrir que castigo iba a recibir.

- Bueno, como es el primer día, no te voy a castigar. Además, ¿sólo llegaste tarde un segundo?

- Si señor, sólo entre después de él, nada más.

- Eso ni siquiera se considera llegar tarde. Ya hablaré con él -dijo Montgomery, sacudiendo la cabezo de un lado a otro.

- Preferiría que no lo hiciera, Señor. No quiero meterme en problemas con los profesores el primer día de clase.

- Está bien, no le comentaré nada -dijo el director con una sonrisa.- Ahora puedes irte -Rick se fue de allí lo más rápido posible. Primer día de clase y ya conocía al director. _Genial, este día va de mal en peor. Sólo llevamos dos horas de curso y ya estoy deseando que termine, van a ser unos nueve meses muy largos..._

* * *

Kate Beckett se quedó en la puerta de la clase, observando atentamente el pasillo. Después de uno o dos minutos, los cuales le parecieron horas a ella, una mano aterrizó en su hombro. Ella se giró, asustada, sólo para ver el rostro de su mejor amiga.

- Así que no te gustaba el chico nuevo ¿eh? -dijo con una sonrisita en la cara, mientras Jenny aparecía por detrás con un brazo rodeando la cintura de Ryan. Jenny y Ryan también sonreían de forma maliciosa, queriendo molestar a Beckett.

- Y no me gusta. Además, tengo una noticia que daros... -Beckett fue interrumpida por unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban por detrás y un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días, guapa -dijo él, girándola y dándole un beso rápido en los labios.- Te he echado de menos.

- Nos hemos visto al entrar al colegio, solo han pasado dos horas, Josh -le contestó ella, poniéndose de puntillas para darle otro beso rápido. Le puso las manos detrás del cuello, queriéndose acercarse más a él.- Por ciertos chicos -dijo girando la cabeza hacia sus amigos, que estaban mirándolos con la boca abierta de sorpresa- Josh y yo estamos juntos.

- ¿Des de cuando? -preguntó Lanie en un tono no muy agradable. Nunca le había gustado Josh, era un inmaduro y sólo pensaba en poder meter mano a todo lo que respiraba. Su chica se merecía algo mejor.

- Des de que empezó el verano -contestó él con una sonrisa. Lanie tenía ganas de borrarla de su cara a golpes.

- ¿Y no me lo has contado? -preguntó Lanie con indignación.

- ¿No ha surgido el tema? -le respondió Beckett con una mueca de inseguridad, su voz temblando. A veces su amiga podía dar mucho miedo cuando quería. Lanie le echó una su "mirada de la muerte", tal y como la llamaban los chicos, y ella se giró hacia su novio diciéndole- ¿Nos vamos? -entonces se acercó a su oído y le susurró- Creo que me va a matar. O me sacas de aquí rápido o te quedas sin novia. Y créeme, ni tu podrás contra ella -él se rió, y se despidieron de los demás.

Él la acompañó hasta su próxima clase. No tenían ninguna clase juntos porque él era un año mayor que ella. En la puerta él se inclinó hacia ella, y posó sus labios en los de ella. Beckett le besó, y rápidamente el besó se convirtió en uno con lengua. Josh puso sus manos sobre su cintura, acercando su cuerpo a él, mientras que ella cogía firmemente sus hombros. No se separaron hasta que alguien les gritó:

- ¡Iros a una habitación! -entonces ella se separó, avergonzada de haberse dejado llegar, y él soltó un pequeña risita, le dio un rápido beso más, y se fue a su clase.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Rick se dirigió a la cafetería. Cogió su bandeja de comida y se sentó en la mesa vacía que había. Empezó a comer sólo cuando, de repente, alguien se sentó en la silla de delante. Levantó la mirada un momento para ver a un chico alto, de piel oscura, que le observaba atentamente. Bajo la mirada un segundo después, concentrándose en su comida.

- Vaya, así que te dedicas a ignorar a la gente. Muy bonito -le dijo el chico, un poco enfadado.

- No te he ignorado. Tu no me has dicho nada, ni yo tampoco. Por lo tanto, si tu no me has dirigido la palabra, no se puede considerar ignorar, porque para eso me deberías haber hablado -le contestó Rick sin alzar la vista de su bandeja.

- También existe una cosa que se llama "ignorar la presencia de los demás". Creo que lo has echo muy bien.

- Técnicamente, tu presencia no ha sido ignorada. La he reconocido cuando he levantado la vista para ver quién se había sentado en mi mesa. Así que, no, no te he ignorado de ninguna manera.

- ¿Te crees muy listillo no? Me gusta. Soy Javier Esposito.

- Rick Rodgers -le contestó levantando la mirada para mirarle a los ojos. Le extendió una mano y Esposito la recibió con un firme apretón.

- Si quieres puedes venir a sentarte con nosotros, Rodgers. Hay un sitio libre en nuestra mesa. Es esa de ahí – le dijo apuntando dos mesas mas allá, dónde tres chicas y un chico hablaban y reían. De golpe, la chica de la taquilla de al lado le miró con esos ojos verdes. Él en seguido apartó la mirada, y volviendo la vista a Esposito le contestó.

- No gracias, estoy bien aquí.

- Venga, ¡será divertido! -le dijo el otro muchacho con entusiasmo.

- Otro día, quizá -le contestó Rick, no muy seguro de sí mismo. Seguidamente, se levantó, cogió su bandeja y se limitó a tirar casi toda la comida, ya que sólo había dado un par o tres de bocados a la hamburguesa que había hoy en el menú. Después de vaciar su bandeja, se fue de la cafetería tan rápido como había venido.

* * *

Beckett vio a Esposito volver de la mesa del chico nuevo, pero sin el chico nuevo.

- ¿Dónde está el nuevo? -preguntó Lanie con curiosidad.

- Tienes mucho interés en el nuevo, ¿no Lanie? -bromeó Beckett.

- A callar, Kate. Las dos sabemos que eres tú quien no puede quitarle la vista de encima.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Recuerdas que hace un rato te he dicho que tengo novio, verdad?

- Oh, es verdad. ¿Como se llamaba? Ya me acuerdo, Josh. Apuesto a que no duras ni un mes más con él. Sabes que estoy de tu lado, pero ese chico saldría con todo lo que respira. Te acabarás hartando de él, cariño. Pero mientras tú estés feliz, yo estoy feliz.

- ¿No era yo el que te hacía feliz? -dijo Esposito, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, fingiendo que Lanie había herido sus sentimientos.

- Claro que sí, cariño. Pero si mi mejor amiga es infeliz, yo soy infeliz hasta que le pateé el culo al que la hace infeliz. Si tu eres infeliz, sabes muy bien que yo puedo hacerte feliz -le contestó ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Tienes mucha razón -le dijo él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Y el nuevo me ha dicho que prefiere comer solo. Que algún otro día vendrá a comer con nosotros. Parecía muy serio y frío, ¿seguro que queréis que ese bicho raro venga a comer aquí?

- No juzgues si no sabes, Espo.

- No me ha dirigido la palabra cuando me he sentado, Kate. Eso es raro. Además, ni siquiera ha comido -dijo él con indiferencia.

- Quizá está nervioso porque es su primer día aquí y no conoce a nadie -intervino Jenny.

- No lo creo, sino hubiera aceptado la invitación que me habéis echo mandarle, chicas -dijo Esposito. Las chicas habían querido que el nuevo se uniera a ellos, pero en vez de pedírselo ellas mismas, habían mandado a Esposito. Éste se negó al principio, pero con Lanie y sus técnicas de persuasión, consiguieron convencerlo.

Kate se preguntaba que le habría pasado al chico nuevo (no recordaba su nombre, sólo su apellido) para que quisiera sentarse solo a comer. La próxima vez que lo viera, se lo preguntaría sin rodeos.


	3. Chapter 3

El tiempo de descanso para comer se acabó demasiado pronto para Beckett. Durante la comida Josh le hizo una visita, e intentó simpatizar un poco con sus amigos, pero ellos no colaboraron en absoluto. Beckett se molestó un poco frente a este hecho tan inusual, pero lo dejó pasar, intentando pensar que sus amigos solo estaban siendo sobre protectores.

Entró en su siguiente clase mirando las musarañas, pensando en sus cosas, cuando de repente, alguien chocó con ella.

- Perdón. Lo siento -dijo una voz tímida.

- Tranquilo, es culpa mía. Debería mirar por donde ando. Perdona -le dio una sonrisa tímida, cuando se dio cuenta de que era el chico nuevo.- Tú eres el nuevo, ¿verdad? Mi amigo te ha pedido antes que comieras con nosotros. ¿Porqué no has venido? -le preguntó, sus ojos chispeando curiosidad.

- No tenía hambre -contestó él con indiferencia. Empezó a andar hacia su sitio, donde quedaba una silla vacía al lado.

- ¡Espera! -gritó Beckett. Cuando él ya se había sentado, se acercó y le preguntó- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

- Como quieras. Me da igual -le contestó él, fingiendo indiferencia. En realidad, estaba nervioso. _¿Porqué quiere sentarse conmigo? ¿Porqué no se sienta con uno de sus amigos? Mierda. Esto no puede estar pasando. Es genial: una chica guapa y con novio quiere sentarse a tu lado Rick. Se ve que ahora eres el popular del colegio. Claro, eres el "chico nuevo"_ pensó con sarcasmo.

Ella se sentó a su lado y le extendió la mano.

- Kate Beckett

- Rick Rodgers -le contestó devolviendo el apretón de manos. Entonces, justo cuando ella iba a decir algo, el profesor entró interrumpiéndola.

- Buenas tardes. Soy la nueva profesora de arte, mi nombre es Victoria Gates. Hoy voy a empezar con la teoría básica que deberías saber del curso pasado. Ya sé que es aburrido, pero es el primer día y es lo que toca chicos. -la nueva profesora era alta y morena con un pelo de color carbón que le llegaba hasta media espalda. Iba vestida de manera formal, pero su tono de voz y su interacción con los alumnos decía que era una persona con la que se podía hablar y podía ponerse en tu lugar.

Empezó a explicar la teoría que algunos alumnos ya sabían y que algunos habían olvidado, pero Beckett no le prestaba atención. Iba mirando de reojo a Rick Rodgers, el chico nuevo, cada dos segundos.

Rick acabó notando a la llamada Kate Beckett mirándole cada dos por tres. Al final, se cansó.

- ¿Piensas estar mirándome toda la hora o vas a presar atención alguna vez? -le susurró a Beckett.

- Perdona -le dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada arrepentida.

- Gracias -y con esto Rick volvió a mirar hacia delante, intentando centrarse en la Señora Gates en vez de su guapa compañera de clase.

* * *

Cuando terminó la clase, Rick se disculpó a Beckett por el comentario de antes, y se disposu a marcharse cuando su voz lo paró:

- Espera Rodgers

- ¿Ahora la moda es llamarse por los apellidos? -dijo él bromando.

- No, bueno, es que... -tartamudeó ella- Nos llamamos por los apellidos con los chicos. Digo, con Kevin Ryan y Javier Esposito. Simplemente surgió, así que ahora cada vez que le hablo a un chico tengo la manía de llamarle por su apellido. Pero si te molesta te pudo llamar Rick.

- No, por mí esta... Bien, supongo. No te preocupes. Y te vuelvo a pedir disculpas por lo de antes, es que soy el nuevo y la gente no para de mirarme allá donde voy, y preferiría pasar desapercibido. Ha sido un día muy largo -se disculpó él con un suspiro.

- Disculpa aceptada. Además, ha sido un poco culpa mía, no debería haberlo hecho. Oye, ¿quieres venir a conocer el resto de mis amigos? Será divertido -le propuso.

- No lo sé... No debería... -le contestó, apartando su cara de la vista de Beckett para intentar ocultar su rubor.

- Vamos, te los presentaré -le cogió de la mano, y lo guió hasta su taquilla donde normalmente se encontraba con sus amigos.

Des del otro lado del pasillo, Josh se miraba la escena furioso.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a las taquillas, Rick empezó a guardar los libros. Al cabo de unos segundos, empezaron a llegar los otros, que saludaban a Kate.

- Chicos -empezó a decir Beckett- este es Rick Rodgers -le introdujo apuntado su dedo índice hacia él.

- Lanie, encantada

- Javier, pero puedes llamarme Esposito o Espo -dijo el chico que se había sentado a comer con él con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Jenny

- Kevin Ryan, pero me llaman Ryan, la mayoría -dijo mirando a Jenny.

- Encantado de conoceros a todos -dijo Rick en voz baja, forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido el colegio hasta ahora, Rick? -le preguntó Jenny con una mirada llena de mórbida curiosidad.

- Está bien, supongo... -dijo un poco dudoso.

- ¡Eso es que aún no ha visto la piscina! -exclamó Ryan con entusiasmo.

- Espera, ¿hay piscina? ¿En serio? -preguntó Rick, de golpe interesado en la conversación.

- Claro, está al lado del gimnasio. Si quieres después de las clases te la enseñamos -le propuso Jenny.

- Y te podemos enseñar las demás aulas, ya que estemos -continuó Lanie.

- Gracias -contestó Rick con una sonrisa tímida.

- Venga, que solo queda un clase para terminar, y después podemos enseñarle a Rodgers el colegio -dijo Ryan, cogiendo a Jenny por la cintura y guiándola a su próxima clase.

- ¿Qué asignatura te toca ahora Rick? -le preguntó Lanie.

- Me toca... -sacó el horario y miró la hora que le tocaba- Biología.

- ¡Genial, otro científico! -dijo Esposito riendo. Rick le miró con cara extrañada- Es que solo Beckett hace biología de todos nosotros. Los demás nos vamos a historia del arte, no somos muy de ciencias. Beckett en realidad tampoco lo es, pero la biología es su punto débil, ¿verdad Beckett?

- Calla Esposito. Sabes que lo que me gusta más es la literatura, así que no inventes. Me apunté biología porque sino tenía que ir con los aburridos del arte. Biología es más emocionante -le replicó Beckett, dándole una palmada en el brazo fingiendo enfado.- Vamos Rodgers, te indicaré dónde está el laboratorio -y con eso se giró yendo al laboratorio, esperando que Rick la siguiera. Cuando él no se movió, le preguntó- ¿Vienes o qué?

- Sí, claro, perdona -tartamudeó él. Aceleró el paso y la siguió por los pasillos.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, Beckett se puso al lado de Rodgers, como en la clase de arte. Entró el profesor y empezó a explicar la lección que tocaba, pero ninguno de los dos prestaba atención. Rick sólo pensaba en qué había hecho para llamar la atención de sus nuevos "amigos", y Kate pensaba en Rodgers.

La clase pasó rápido para ellos, y pronto se vieron saliendo del laboratorio para encontrarse con los otros y enseñar el colegio a Rick.

Primero le enseñaron las aulas más importantes, después los laboratorios, y la biblioteca. Se quedaron allí un buen rato, ya que era el sitio dónde quedaban después de las clases cuando no tenían deberes. Se reunían todos en un rincón dónde había varios sillones y un sofá pequeño, en el cual se podían sentar tres personas. Se veían allí porque era uno de los lugares de la biblioteca dónde se podía hablar relativamente alto sin molestar a los otros estudiantes. Después de pasar un buen rato allí, dónde Rick se miraba divertido cómo conversaban los unos con los otros, sin participar mucho a no ser que le preguntaran algo, le fueron a enseñar el gimnasio y por último la piscina. En cuanto entraron en la piscina cubierta, Rick se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! -dijo con excitación.

- Y está abierta des de las cinco de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche. ¿No es genial? -le contestó Beckett con una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedes venir siempre que quieras? -preguntó con entusiasmo.

- Claro. Es más, no la cierran ni los domingos -le contestó Esposito.- ¿Porque lo preguntas?

- Bueno... Yo, es que... A veces voy a nadar -tartamudeó Rick, poniéndose una mano en el cogote y tirándose un poco del pelo.

- Vaya, eso es genial -dijo Lanie.- Alguna vez nos tendrías que hacer una demostración. No hay muchos chicos que naden en el instituto -frunció el ceño-, es más, creo que no hay ninguno. ¿Compites alguna vez?

- Mm... No, si solo es un hobby, no lo hago en serio...

- Qué pena, podríamos haber ido a verte, para darte ánimos -le contestó ella con una sonrisa triste.- Bueno, si algún dia te decides a competir, el profesor de gimnasia lleva años buscando a un nadador. Si quieres se lo decimos.

- ¡NO! -exclamó él.- Si no hace falta, de verdad, sólo lo hago por diversión nada más. No le digáis nada, por favor.

- Está bien, está ben, como quieras. Pero si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde estoy -le explicó Lanie.

_¿Porque se ha puesto tan a la defensiva?_ Pensó Beckett, frunciendo el ceño y observando a Rick.

* * *

Rick ya estaba de camino a casa. Se alegraba de tener una piscina a disposición, era su forma de desahogarse y no estar cabreado con el mundo a todas horas. Cuando llegó a casa, su tío no estaba. _Gracias a Dios que ha ido a trabajar, _pensó.

Marta Rodgers, la madre de Rick y la hermana de Bill (el tío de Rick), había muerto el 14 de junio, hacía aproximadamente tres meses. Bill no se tomó ben su pérdida y empezó a beber, cosa que casi lo costó su trabajo. A finales de agosto, lo despidieron porque se presentaba borracho a trabajar, y tuvieron que mudarse a otra ciudad para que Rick pudiera ir a una escuela más barata. Al cabo de unos días allí, Bill consiguió un trabajo. No estaba muy bien pagado, pero con la ayuda económica de su madre, es decir, de la abuela de Rick, podían llegar a final de mes.

Rick subió a su cuarto, se desnudó y se dio una ducha rápida. Cuando salió del baño, se puso unos boxers, cogió una manzana de la cocina, y volvió a subir a su cuarto para comer e irse a dormir.

La alarma sonó a las cinco menos cuarto de la mañana. Rick abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se dio la vuelta para apagar la alarma. Pero solo consiguió caerse al suelo, haciendo que el golpe retumbara por toda la casa. Maldijo en un susurro y apagó la alarma. _Este día acaba de empezar MUY bien_, pensó sarcásticamente. Se levantó del suelo, y fue hacia el armario. En diez minutos ya tenía la bolsa de deportes preparada y estaba vestido. Bajó al salón para ver otra vez su tío desmayado en el sofá. Al menos está vez había acordado ponerse boca a bajo para no atragantarse con su vómito. Suspiró, dejando por un segundo que un sentimiento de dolor y derrota le invadiera el cuerpo.

Cogió las llaves y salió cerrando la puerta despacio, con la intención de no despertar a Bill. Caminó rápidamente hasta el colegio, y se fue directamente a la piscina. Miró los vestuarios para ver si había gente, pero nadie estaba allí tan temprano. Se cambió, se puso el bañador y fue hacia el agua. Estuvo al borde unos minutos, ralentizando su respiración y desacelerando el latido de su corazón. Luego, dejando la mente en blanco, se tiró al agua en un instante, entrando en ella fácilmente, como si fuera parte de ella. Empezó a nadar lo más rápido que pudo.

En este momento del día, dejaba que el dolor por la pérdida de su madre le invadiera el alma. Todo ese dolor lo canalizaba para cumplir un objetivo: seguir nadando.

Cuando sus brazos ya no pudieron propulsarlo más, y los pulmones le empezaron a doler a falta de oxigeno, paró al borde de la piscina. Cerrando los ojos, intentó concentrarse en su respiración. Cuando los volvió a abrir, miró a su alrededor, notando que algo no estaba bien. En ese momento, se encontró con la mirada de unos ojos verdes, que le miraban de forma curiosa y preocupada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I'll try to post a new chapter every day, but I can't promise anything. **

* * *

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? -preguntó ella, su voz suave retumbando por la piscina.

- Nadar -le contestó él, rompiendo el contacto visual.

- Eso ya lo sabía. Lo que quiero saber es porqué. Puedes venir perfectamente después del colegio. ¿Porque a las... -miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca derecha- seis y diez de la mañana?

- ¿Porqué te interesa tanto? -le preguntó, un poco enfadado porque parecía que Beckett no podía parar de meterse en su vida.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta -le anunció ella, empezando a molestarse porque él era tan cabezota que no contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas.

- Ni tú a la mía -los dos se estaban empezando a enfadar.- Además, ¿qué haces TÚ en la piscina a estas horas? No es muy temprano para estar por aquí?

- No podía dormir y he pensado en venir a darme un baño -mentira. Había venido porque sabía que Rick estaría aquí. Lo vio ayer, en sus ojos, como una ansia por nadar le invadía la mirada. Sólo pasó durante un segundo, pero ella lo pudo ver. También sabía porqué había venido a estas horas de la madrugada. La soledad. Normalmente nadie del instituto venía antes de las clases a nadar, preferían dormir calientes en sus camas y venir a la piscina después de las clases. Él no.

- Bueno, es toda tuya -le contestó él, yendo hacia la escalera para salir del agua.

- ¡Espera! No hace falta que te vayas, podemos nadar cada uno en un carril -le propuso Beckett, esperanzada. Se sentía mal por haber venido, no pretendía echarlo de la piscina con su presencia.- De verdad, no hace falta que te vayas.

- Es igual, de todos modos, ya había terminado -le explicó, subiendo por la escalera. Kate Beckett se lo quedó mirando asombrada. Subía por la escalera, todo el agua resbalándose por su piel. _Está bueno, y madre mía que abdominales. Pero ¿y los brazos que tiene? Creo que nadie en todo el colegio los tiene mas musculosos,_ pensó. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos, mientras caminaba hacia ella.- ¡Beckett! ¿Se puede saber lo aue te pasa? Primero me discutes y ahora no dices ni pío, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo? -le preguntó Rick.

_Lo que pasa es que tengo ganas de besarte. ¿Espera, besarle? ¿En que estás pensando Kate? Tienes novio. NOVIO. No puedes querer besar a otro. Esto no funciona así. Mierda, le conozco de un día y ya hace que tenga esta reacción. Lo odio, se dijo a sí misma. _

- Nada, ¡es que me cabreas! -exclamó ella, intentando no ruborizarse.

- ¿¡Pero ahora que he hecho!? -le preguntó él, también enfadado con la reacción de ella.

- ¡Ser tú, es lo que has echo! ¿No podías contestar a unas sencillas preguntas como la gente normal? No claro, tenías que ser el "chico nuevo, el misterioso" -dijo con tono sarcástico.

- ¿Y tú quién crees que eres para hacerme esas preguntas, eh? -dijo Rick con tono amenazador mientras poco a poco se acercaba a ella.- ¿Tienes idea de quién soy, de cómo es mi vida? ¿Te crees con derecho a merodear en las vidas de los demás? ¿Algunas vez has pensado en como afectaría a la gente satisfacer esa curiosidad tuya? ¿Es satisfactorio ver cómo las vidas de unos se desmoronan mientras tu vives en tu pequeña burbuja de color rosa? -los puños estaban apretados con fuerza.- ¿Es qué te crees superior y piensas que tienes el derecho de juzgarme? ¿Acaso sabes cuales son mis intenciones? ¿Crees que quiero ser el chico nuevo, que es divertido? No tienes ni idea de quién soy. No me conoces. No te atrevas a juzgarme. NO TE ATREVAS A PENSAR QUE TIENES EL DERECHO DE METERME EN MI VIDA PRIVADA. ¡ES MI VIDA! -exclamó, con lo puños cerrados aún más fuerte que antes intentando controlador su ira. Su mirada se había vuelto siniestra, cegada por una rabia que Kate no podía comprender de dónde venía. Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros, y Beckett pudo notar que no estaba respirando. De repente, los puños de Rick se abrieron, expiró bruscamente y abrió los ojos de par en par. Las manos le empezaron a temblar. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la interrumpió.- Tengo que irme -se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia los vestuarios.

* * *

_¿Qué acaba de pasar?_ se preguntó Kate, sorprendida. _No puede ser que se enfade tanto por unas preguntas tontas. Además, ¿que significa eso de que me creo superior? Yo solo quería conocerle, nada más. Pero si es que es como un libro cerrado con candado, tienes que dar con la llave correcta para poder abrirlo. Bueno, al menos ya no está indiferente. Eso si que molestaba, esa indiferencia claramente fingida, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Al menos ahora se puede decir que no es un robot sin sentimientos. Aunque no sé que preferiría, si sentir tanta ira hacia todo el mundo cómo él, o el hecho de no sentir en absoluto. Bueno, la comparación del robot quizá ha sido un poco dura, pero es que lo parecía un poco. Se quedaba allí pasmado, escuchándonos hablar, sin participar en la conversación voluntariamente. Y todo lo que le preguntaron los chicos sobre su pasado, lo contestaba con un: "¿que más da?" o "no lo sé". Incluso con monosílabos. Los chicos ya vieron rápidamente que no podían hacerle preguntas de este tipo, que era una persona muy reservada._

_¿Pero se puede saber porqué me ha gritado? Ni que fuera un delito intentar conocer a alguien. Además, no es que le haya preguntado cosas muy privadas. Simplemente le he preguntado que qué hace en la piscina tan temprano, no creo yo que sea para tanto contestar a eso._

Con todos estos pensamientos en la cabeza, Beckett se dirigió a la salida de la piscina.

* * *

_¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Qué me está pasando?_ Esas eran las preguntas que se repetían una y otra vez. Cerró la perta e los vestuarios con un golpe seco, y apoyó la espalda sobre ella. Poco a poco se deslizó en el suelo . Se puso la manos sobre los ojos, apretando fuerte e intentado evtar que las lágrimas de frustración que se acumulaban debajo sus párpados no cayeran rodando sobre sus mejillas aún mojadas del agua de la piscina. Se preguntaba qué había pasado para que reaccionara así. Luego se tendría que disculpar, ahora se daba cuenta que las cosas que había dicho estaban muy fuera de lugar.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que no era para tanto.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo solo que estaba.

Ahora se daba cuenta que era todo su culpa por no dejar que los demás lo conocieran.

* * *

Beckett llegó a su casa dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado. Quizá se tenía que disculpar. Ya se veía una persona privada, pero no pensaba que lo fuera tanto, ni que reaccionaría de esa manera a la mínima que le sometías a un poco de presión.

Llegó a su habitación, y con la ropa de salir a la calle aún puesta, se tumbó en la cama y se durmió.

La alarma sonó ruidosamente. Beckett la apagó rápidamente, fue al baño, se arregló y bajo a desayunar. Su madre ya estaba poniendo las tostadas en los respectivos cuando ella entró en la cocina.

- Buenos días mamá -la saludó Kate.

- Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien? -le preguntó Johanna, sabiendo que su hija se había levantado más temprano para ir a algún sitio y había vuelto con intención de no despertarla a ella y Jim.

- Muy bien, ¿porque lo preguntas? -le preguntó Kate, sospechando que su madre se traía algo entre manos.

- Nada, es que me ha parecido esta mañana oír a alguien que salía de casa muy pronto, y volvía a entrar sigilosamente. Pero debe de haber sido el viento, ¿no, Kate? -le respondió Johanna, fingiendo hacerse la inocente. En ese instante Jim entró en la cocina.

- Buenos días, ¿cómo están mis chicas favoritas? -las saludó, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una mientras iba a coger una naranja del frutero. Kate y su madre se miraron.

- Bueno, aquí tu hija se ha hecho una escapada a vete tu a saber dónde a altas horas de la mañana -le dijo Johanna a su marido sin romper el contacte visual con su hija.

- ¿Como? ¿Dónde has ido Katie? -le preguntó su padre con tono enfadado.

- ¿Si os dijera que he ido al colegio os lo creeríais? -les preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

- Así que has ido l colegio. Más vale que o estés mintiendo, de momento confío en ti, ya veremos si dura mucho. ¿Qué has ido a hacer allí?

- He ido para hablar con alguien -sus padres le echaron una mirada amenazadora. Con un suspiro decidió contarles el verdadero propósito de su escapada. Les contó quién era el chico nuevo, y como se había comportado el día anterior. Les contó que había notado que no hablaba de sí mismo, y sus ansias para nadar. Lo que no les contó fue la discusión que habían tenido antes en la piscina. O básicamente cómo él le había gritado, enfadado porque era demasiado curiosa.

Sus padres lo entendieron, y dijeron que no pasaba nada, pero que la próxima vez que lo hiciera tenía que avisar a uno de los dos, para que supieran que se había ido.

Cuando su padre se fue a trabajar, Kate y su madre se quedaron solas. Kate aún tenía un cuarto de hora para irse hacia la escuela, y Johanna tenía el día libre. No tenía ningún caso abierto en ese momento. Ser abogada tenía sus ventajas.

- ¿Así que te gusta el chico nuevo, no? -le preguntó su madre, queriendo burlarse de ella un poco.

- ¿A mí? Pero que dices hombre. Además, estoy con Josh -le anunció ella.

- ¿¡Que estás con quién!? ¿Y porque no me enterado? ¿Des de cuando? -le preguntó su madre de golpe. Johanna Beckett ya sabía quien era Josh. Y no le gustaba ni un pelo. Era un chico egocéntrico que solo pensaba en su bienestar, sin importarle los demás.

- Des del principio del verano, mamá. Y no te atrevas a echarme una charla sobre novios -miró el reloj, aún le faltaban cinco minutos para irse, pero decidió que era mejor llegar temprano al colegio que quedarse en casa con su madre.- ¡Uy, tengo que irme! Hasta luego mamá – fue a darle un beso en la mejilla y salió disparada por la puerta.

* * *

Cuando Rick salió por la puerta de su casa, arrepentido por su comportamiento de esa mañana, vio una moto aparcada en su puerta. Decidió no hacer nada al respecto. Vivía en un barrio dónde o frecuentaba mucho la gente, era solitario. Lo dejó correr y empezó a andar hacia el colegio, cuando una sombra que estaba en la casa de al lado empezó a dirigirse hacia él. En seguida lo reconoció como el novio de Beckett, los había visto juntos cuando él fue a saludarla al salir de clase.

El muchacho, que Rick no sabía cómo se llamaba, se le acercó y le preguntó:

- ¿Tu eres el nuevo, no?

- Sí -le respondió Rick- Rick Rodgers -le dijo manteniendo la mirada al suelo.

- Bueno, Rick Rodgers, chico nuevo, quiero que te mantengas alejado de mi chica.

- ¿De Beckett? Pero si ni si quiera somos amigos, sólo ha hablado conmigo un par de veces -le dijo Rick, ahora si mirándole a los ojos, sorprendido.

- ¿A si? Pues creo que yo os vi cogiéndoos de la mano al salir de clase ayer. Así que ya puedes estar manteniendo las distancias. No le volverás a hablar, y no te sentaras con ella durante las comidas. ¿Entendido? -le amenazó Josh.

- Pero si es ella la que insiste en que vaya con ella y sus amigos. No es culpa mía que ella me hable -le replicó, un poco enfadado.

- ¡ME DA IGUAL! Harás lo que yo te diga.

- Pero si ella viene a sentarse conmigo a clase, yo no puedo hacer nada -le volvió a repetir Rick.

Rick se estaba empezando a cansar de es conversación sin sentido, y empezó a andar otra vez, pasando de largo a Josh. De repente, una mano se puso en su hombro, le hizo girar, y el puño de Josh conectó con su cara, justo debajo de su ojo.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Please leave a review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is here guys! **

**Don't worry, you'll know what exactly happened to Rick Rodgers soon. **

**Please leave a review and let me know if you are enjoying it!**

* * *

Rick cayó al suelo con su espalda, dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza durante el proceso. Josh se agachó hasta poner se cara a centímetros de la suya, mientras le cogía el cuello de la camiseta a Rick con ambas manos.

- Me da igual si ella te intenta hablar, y si se sienta contigo la ignoras. ¿Entendido? -le amenazó un vez más. Cuando él no le contestó, le propinó otro puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que se desgarrara una pequeña parte de la piel de su mejilla. El corte tenía unos dos centímetros, pero empezó a salir bastante sangre.- ¿Me has entendido o no?

- Por supuesto -le contestó él de mala gana.

- Bien -y con eso se levantó, le dio una patada en el costado, a la altura de las costillas y se marchó con su moto.

Rick se levantó con dificultad, esa patada le había dejado sin respiración unos segundos, y cuando había podido inspirar, un dolor le había recorrido todo el pecho. Se puso el revés de su mano sobre la herida de la cara. Hizo una mueca de dolor al hacerlo. Intentó parar la hemorragia, pero la sangre seguía fluyendo. Al final, encontró un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo y se lo presionó en la herida. Siguió andando hasta que se encontró con una pequeña cafetería. Entró intentando no llamar mucho la atención y se fue hacia el baño.

Allí, se miró en el espejo. Toda la piel alrededor de su ojo izquierdo ya estaba morada, pero alrededor de la herida tenía un hinchazón considerable. Se lavó la cara con agua, y cogió papel para detener la hemorragia. Esta vez, se detuvo por completo. Se volvió a lavar la cara a pesar del dolor que le producía el agua fría para aclararse toda la sangre restante de la cara. Al inspirar muy profundamente, se l intensificó el dolor en el costado, y levantándose la camiseta, vio que tenía una parte importante de las costillas morada. Dolía al respirar, pero no parecía que ninguna estuviera rota.

Salió del baño y fue a comprarse un café, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los dependientes y los clientes. Cogió el café y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Beckett ya estaba cogiendo los libros de su taquilla cuando vio a Rodgers. Iba cabizbajo, así que no pudo verle bien la cara, pero en cuanto alzó el rostro para coger los libros lo vio. Su parte izquierda da la cara hinchada y con un corte bastante feo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? -le preguntó preocupada.

- Me caí y me di contra una mesa -le contestó él, intentando no hacer de eso un tema importante.- Oye, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento antes, no fue apropiado y estuvo fuera de lugar. Lo siento.

- Disculpa aceptada -le dijo ella, sorprendido y aún en shock sobre el moratón de su cara. No se creía ni un palabra de lo el accidente, pero antes que pudiera decir nada, Rodgers la interrumpió.

- Tengo que irme -giró y se fue rápidamente.

Beckett se quedó ahí pasmada, aún procesando lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Un accidente? Eso no se lo tragaba nadie. Después de estar unos segundos aún mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Rodgers, unos brazos la abrazaron por detrás.

- Hola Josh -lo saludó Beckett con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

- Hola, ¿cómo has dormido? -le preguntó él con una sonrisa boba.

- Bien -le contestó ella. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar después de lo que había pasado con Rodgers. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde para su siguiente clase..- Josh tengo que irme, nos vemos luego -le anunció, liberándose del agarre de sus brazos.

Cuando llego al patio, ya llevaba la ropa de deporte y estaba esperando a que el profesor de gimnasia terminara de recitar las reglas que año sí y año también les repetían. Vio a Rodgers a unos metros a la izquierda de dónde ella estaba, pero decidió no acercarse. No sabía que decirle. ¿Le insistía sobre la herida de su cara, o simplemente lo dejaba pasar y le hablaba de otro tema? No sabía qué hacer, así que no hizo nada.

- Ahora, como es el primer día y tenéis que poneros en forma, vamos a correr. Daréis vueltas por la pista de atletismo que hay al lado e la piscina. Esto es una evaluación, así que cómo más corráis más nota tendréis. No se puede parar, si lo hacéis, contará como que habéis decidido que no podéis correr más. Ahora id a la pista, y no empecéis hasta que os lo diga -anunció el profesor. Se oyeron resoplidos de indignación y frustración, pero los alumnos obedecieron, a regañadientes.

Cuando llegaron a la pista, el profesor miró el cronómetro y les mandó empezar a correr. Beckett sabía que pasaría esa prueba física sin problemas, ya que ella normalmente salía a correr por las tardes después del colegio. Estaba en buena forma. Al cabo de diez o quince minutos, la gente empezó a parar. Poco a poco cada vez eran menos, hasta que quedaron tres personas. Esposito, Rodgers y ella. Beckett no se sorprendió de que Rodgers pudiera aguantar tanto. Sólo le había visto nadar un minuto, pero juzgando su físico estaba un muy buena forma. Quizá en más buena forma que ella.

Ya llevaban mucho rato corriendo, y Beckett empezó a otra la fatiga con más intensidad. Cada vez le costaba más dar un paso adelante. _Al menos no estoy tan mal como Esposito_, pensó ella, burlándose un poco del chico. Esposito era el último de los tres, y se le veía muy cansado. Tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, casi no podía sostener sus brazos en na posición correcta, y la suela de sus zapatos apenas se levantaba del suelo.

- Esposito, ¿qué intentas demostrar? ¿No quieres que te gane una chica o quieres impresionar a Lanie? -le preguntó Beckett, burlándose de él. Esposito no respondió, sino que dejó de correr y se sentó al suelo repentinamente, intentando respirar.

Rodgers iba el primero. Beckett pensó en alcanzarlo, pero sabía que si lo intentaba después no iba a poder seguir su ritmo. Él iba a una velocidad mayor, y cada vez estaba más alejado. Beckett no llegó al punto de estar exhausta como Esposito, sino que cuando vio que sus músculos empezaban a no responderla paró y fe andando hacia los otros estudiantes. Se sentó entre Lanie y Ryan. Rodgers aún no había parado de correr. Seguía al mismo ritmo, sin acelerar ni desacelerar. Su respiración era un poco rápida, pero teniendo en cuanto todo el esfuerzo que había hecho era lenta. Comparada con la de ella y Esposito, él respiraba con normalidad.

El profesor vio que no tenía intención de parar, así que anunció que podía dejar de correr y que todos fueran a los vestuarios a darse una ducha, porque olían bastante mal. Ese comentario consiguió algunas risas de entre los alumnos, que ya se iban retirando hacia los respectivos vestuarios.

- Rodgers, aún no te vayas, tengo que hablar contigo un segundo -le ordenó. Cuando él se acercó, le puso una mano en le hombro.- Chico, no he visto a nadie que corriera así en los últimos cinco años. ¿Te interesaría entrar en el equipo de atletismo del colegio? Nos vendrías bien para la competición del mes que viene.

- Yo... Señor, sólo corro como hobby. De verdad, le doy las gracias por la oferta, pero tendré que rechazarla -le explicó Rodgers, un poco incómodo con como esa conversación se estaba desenvolviendo.

- Claro, ya me han dicho que tú nadas. Hace años que busco a alguien a quien le guste nadar. En realidad, no sé ni porqué tenemos una piscina, sólo la usan en los últimos meses del año, y normalmente es para jugar y hacer el tonto. Si quieres, puedes nadar a un nivel más profesional, me encantaría presentarme a la competición municipal contigo. No tienes que contestarme ahora, tú piénsalo. Y ahora ve a ducharte, que hueles fatal -y con eso se dio meda vuelta y se fue. Rodgers se quedó ahí parado, aún procesando las palabras del profesor.

_¿Quién le ha dicho que nado? Como haya sido Beckett, la voy a matar_. Se fue hacia las duchas pensando en quién podría haber sido.

Todos los chicos ya se estaban duchando. Se desnudó y se metió en una ducha libre. Cuando saló, se puso una toalla en la cintura y se dispuso a vestirse cuando vio a Ryan y a Esposito mirándole con cara extraña.

- ¿Que pasa? -les preguntó.- ¿Tengo jabón o algo en la cara?

- ¿Primero la cara y ahora el pecho? -le dijo Esposito, señalando el morado que tenía en las costillas.

- Me caí y me di contra una mesa con la cara. Al caerme al suelo me di con esta parte del pecho, así que quizá es de eso -les explicó.

- ¿Sabes que nadie se cree esa mentira, verdad? -le aclaró Ryan.- Mientes fatal. Sabemos que pasa cuando te pegan en la cara. Normalmente acabas como tú. ¿Y ahora las costillas? Te deben de haber pegado una paliza.

- Me caí y punto. ¿Ahora lo podemos dejar? -le dijo en tono no amigable.

- Así que no te defendiste. Podrías haberlo hecho, eres fuerte -le contestó Esposito.

- ¿Como sabes que no me defendí? -le replicó Rodgers, ligeramente molesto.

- Tus nudillos. Si le hubieras pegado, estarían morados o con heridas. Están perfectos, como ayer. Así que no le devolviste el puñetazo. Y por cierto, nos acabas de decir que te han pegado. No has intentado convencernos otra vez de que te habías caído. Como ha dicho Ryan, mientes fatal. Cuando quieras nos dices quién ha sido y le damos de su propia medicina -le explicó Esposito.

* * *

Cuando los tres chicos salieron del vestuario se encontraron a las tres chicas ya esperándolos.

- Y dicen que las chicas somos las que tardamos en arreglarnos -se quejó Beckett.

- Nos hemos entretenido dándole una charla aquí a nuestro nuevo amigo Rodgers, ¿verdad Ryan? -les dijo Esposito a las chicas, las cuales ahora tenían la mirada fija en Rick.

- Bueno, ¿nos contarás de verdad lo que te ha pasado, o seguirás con eso de "me caí"? -le dijo Lanie con tono amenazador. Rodgers miró a Beckett, luego a Lanie otra vez.

- Tengo que irme -se marchó.

- ¿Alguien me explica que acaba de pasar? -Lanie dirigió a la mirada a los chicos.

- A nosotros no nos mires. Nos ha intentado mentir como a vosotras. ¿Alguien sabe que le pasa? He conocido a personas tímidas, pero él nos está intentando echarnos de su vida. Sabe que le quedan dos años de colegio, y aún así no quiere hacerse amigo de nadie. No podrá pasar los dos cursos que quedan así, ¿es que está loco? -les dijo Esposito a los otros.

- No lo sé, no creo que debamos dejarle solo -le respondió Jenny.- Imaginate que eres nuevo aquí y no tienes amigos. Además, yo creo que si que quiere tener amigos, en el fondo. Nadie es tan solitario.

- Quizá. Ya lo iremos a buscar a la cafetería cuando sea la hora de comer -anunció Ryan. Los otros simplemente asintieron, y se fueron hacia sus clases.

_¿De que estás tan asustado Rodgers? ¿Qué te pasó para que te volvieras así?_ Se preguntaba Kate.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I've been kind of busy. Thank you for letting me know what you think about this story, you guys are great!**

**Please leave a review! :)**

* * *

Era la hora de comer, y Rick estaba sentado en una mesa intentando dar un bocado de algo de su bandeja. Lanie y Jenny fueron las primeras en verlo, y fueron a sentarse allí.

- Hola Rick -le saludó Jenny.- ¿Te importa que nos sentamos?

- No, yo ya me iba -le respondió, levantándose de la mesa. Pero Lanie fue rápida, le puso una mano en el hombre y lo volvió a sentar bruscamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Eres solitario, eso lo hemos pillado, pero tienes que dejar de hacer eso. Eso de apartar a la gente de tu lado. También entendemos que seas tímido, pero nade es TAN tímido, así que ¿que es lo que pasa contigo? -le sermoneó Lanie.

- Nada -y esa fue su respuesta.

- ¿Nada? ¿Ya está, ninguna aclaración más? -él permaneció en silencio.- Esta tare vamos todos a casa de Jenny después del colegio. Estás invitado. No, mejor aún, estas OBLIGADO a venir. No vamos a dejar que te pases lo que te queda de curso sentado solo en un rincón de la cafetería, así que o vienes esta tarde o me vas a tener encima todo el curso. ¿Entendido?

- Vale, pero sólo porque eres una pesada. No sería capaz de aguantarte todo un curso -le replicó él, bromeando.- ¿Me puedo ir ya?

- Sí, buen chico. ¡Te esperamos en la puerta al salir! -le gritó Lanie cuando él ya estaba casi saliendo de la cafetería.- Bueno, algo es algo -le dijo a Jenny. Un segundo después, los Ryan, Esposito y Beckett aparecieron.

- ¿No íbamos a comer con Rodgers? -preguntó Ryan, buscándolo con la mirada.

- Se ha ido en cuanto nos hemos intentado sentar con él, pero aquí Lanie le ha dado un discursito sobre como no iba a dejarlo en paz en todo el curso si no venía esta tarde a mi casa, así que ha accedido -explicó Jenny para todos.

* * *

Cuando ya estaban terminando de comer, Beckett se fue pasar un rato con Josh. No se habían visto es de ayer, ya que esos segundos que habían compartido en el pasillo por la mañana no contaban según él, y él la echaba de menos. Sorprendiéndose a sí misma, Beckett no lo echaba de menos, sino que seguía pensando en quién le habría podido pegar a Rodgers.

- Hola cariño -le dijo él inclinándose para besarla. Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso rápido en os labios.- Te he echado de menos -le dijo, cogiéndola por la cintura y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Y yo a ti -mintió ella, forzando una sonrisa.

Hablaron durante unos minutos, de cómo les había ido el día, las clases, los profesores... Pero Beckett se estaba aburriendo. Él era aburrido. Se empezaba a preguntar porqué había empezado a salir con él. Era mono, y le gustaba pero eso no era suficiente. Nunca era suficiente. Des de su antigua novio, Will Sorenson, que se marchó del colegio, dejándola atrás partiéndole el corazón en el proceso, no había sido capaz de estar plenamente comprometida con una relación. Salía con chicos que le gustaban, pero llegaba un momento, normalmente al poco tiempo, que se daba cuenta de que no era suficiente. Nunca era suficiente. Ella sabía que Josh tampoco estaba plenamente comprometido, a pesar de lo que la gente pensara, ella era consciente de lo superficial él era. Pero siempre se decía a sí misma que si no tenía ningún vínculo emocional era igual si era superficial, porque no podría acabar dolida de ninguna manera. Eso se repetía una y otra vez. Cada día intentaba no hacer vínculos emocionales con nadie menos con sus amigos más cercanos, para no acabar herida. La ruptura con Will había sido dolorosa, pero había tenido a sus amigos a su lado y en breve tiempo se empezó a encontrar mejor y más alegre. Vio que podía superarlo, y too gracias a ellos. Es por eso que no quería encariñarse con alguien fácilmente, tenía miedo. Estaba asustada. Pero estaba intentando superar ese miedo y comprometerse emocionalmente en sus relaciones con la gente, fueran novios o amigos. No dejaba que ese miedo la dominara, y cada día quería un poco más a la gente que la rodeaba. Es por eso que se hizo una promesa a sí misma: conocer de verdad a Rick Rodgers, todos sus miedos, inseguridades, alegrías, TODO.

* * *

Cuando Rodgers salió del colegio ya lo estaban esperando. Había tenido la esperanza e que se hubieran olvidado. También había pensado en escapar, pero si lo hacía tendría que enfrentarse a Lanie el próximo día, y pensó que tal vez era mejor pasar una tarde con ellos que no escuchar otro discurso amenazador de ella. La verdad es que le daba un poco de miedo.

Todos juntos se dirigieron hacia casa de Jenny caminando. Rick no dijo casi una palabra durante todo el camino.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos llegaron a la casa. Rick se la miró con la boca abierta. Era una casa grande, con jardín. Comparada con la casa de él era como una mansión. Tenía dos pisos y un patio trasero que contenía un piscina.

- ¿Impresionado, Rodgers? -le bromeó Esposito.

- Cierra la boca ya, hombre -le dijo Beckett, también bromeando. Cerró la boca inmediatamente, y tragó saliva, un poco incómodo con la situación. Seguía asombrado de lo grande que era la casa.- Vamos, pasa dentro -le dijo Beckett. No se había dado cuenta y se había quedado en el jardín delantero, admirando la estructura. Los otros ya habían entrado dentro de la casa, pero Beckett estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que él entrara.- ¿Vienes o que?

- Si, claro, y voy -balbuceó él.

Una vez dentro, Rodgers aún estaba más maravillado. El salón era tres veces su habitación, y la habitación de Jenny era como el salón de la casa de él. A cada estancia se maravillaba un poco más.

Decidieron ponerse a ver una película para pasar el rato, ya que como era el segundo día de clase no tenían deberes.

- Rodgers, ¿me acompañas a hacer las palomitas? -le preguntó Beckett, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Voy -le siguió. Los padres de Jenny no estaban en casa, así que tenían la casa para ellos solos. Ella cogió el paquete de palomitas de un armario y empezó a ponerlas al microondas. Cuando lo puso en marcha, se giró hacia Rick y le sonrió.- ¿Así que nadas eh? -le dijo con tono inocente.

- Aún no me has dicho qué hacías allí a esas horas de la mañana.

- Tú tampoco me contestaste a esa preguntas, ¿sabes? -le replicó ella, acercándose.

- Nadaba, ¿y tú que hacías?

- Yo quiero saber porqué estabas nadando. Y yo también había ido a nadar -mintió.

- Estaba nadando porque me gusta nadar. No habías ido a nadar, los dos lo sabemos -le contestó dando un paso hacia delante.

- Y ninguno de los dos se cree que estabas allí porque te gustaba nadar -frunció el ceño durante un segundo y le dijo,- ¿si te digo que hacía allí en realidad, tú me dirás porqué estabas nadando? Esta vez la verdadera razón.

- Probablemente no. Así que deja de intentarlo.

- ¿Porqué no? ¿Qué es tan importante que no puedes, o mejor dicho, quieres contarme?

- Déjalo Beckett. ¿Además, a ti que te importa?

- Me caes bien. Quiero ser tu amiga. Para serlo necesito saber cosas de ti. ¿Sabes como funciona esto verdad? Yo te digo cosas de mí, tú me dices cosas de ti... As´es como se establecen relaciones sociales. ¿Es que tu madre nunca te enseñó estas cosas? -le bromeó ella. En seguida pudo ver que ese último comentario no lo debería de haber hecho. Rick apretó los dientes, su cara endureciéndose, su mirada furiosa.

- Mi madre está muerta. No te atrevas a pronunciarla -anunció secamente.

- Rick, yo... Lo siento... No pretendía... -empezó a tartamudear Beckett.

- Déjalo. No necesito tu compasión -en ese momento el microondas empezó a pitar. Las palomitas ya estaban hechas. Se acercó hacia el aparato y las quitó, intentando no quemarse. Beckett le alcanzó dos cuencos y el las repartió entre los dos recipientes. Entonces cogió uno y se fue hacia el sofá, dejando a una Kate Beckett sorprendida y arrepentida en la cocina.

* * *

La película ya estaba por la mitad cuando Lanie y Esposito, sentados en el suelo con sus espaldas apoyadas en el sofá, se quedaron dormidos. Lanie tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Esposito, y éste tenía una mano rodeando la cintura de la chica. La cabeza de Esposito caía suavemente sobre la de Lanie.

- Qué adorables -dijo Jenny, rompiendo el silencio que había. Ella estaba sentada entre las piernas de Ryan, en un sillón al lado del sofá.

El sofá estaba ocupado por Rodgers y Beckett. Rodgers estaba tumbado boca arriba, con les piernas no plenamente estiradas para que ella se pudiera sentar cómodamente. A los dos diez minutos de que se durmieran Esposito y Lanie, Jenny y Ryan hicieron los mismo. Aún era temprano, pero cómo aún tenían la rutina de irse a dormir tarde y levantarse tarde del verano, el ir a la escuela les había privado algunas horas de sueño. Al final, Beckett también estaba empezano a adormecerse.

- Túmbate -murmulló Rodgers.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó ella. No sabía si lo había escuchado bien. _¿Me acaba de pedir que me tumbe con él?_

- Que te tumbes. Te estás durmiendo, y yo estoy demasiado cómodo para levantarme ahora mismo, así que túmbate a mi lado -le explicó.

- De acuerdo -dijo ella, dudosa. Él puso ambas manos debajo de su cabeza, y se puso a un lado del sofá, haciendo sitio para ella. Ella se tumbó lentamente, su espalda tocado el respaldo del sofá. Le miró, pero él miraba al techo. Se estaba durmiendo, así que se arriesgó, puso la cabeza en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, y agarró su camiseta. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Rick la miró sorprendido y confundido. La película seguía su curso, pero ya había dejado de prestarle atención hacía rato. Ahora se miraba a Beckett, asombrado. Su respiración se hizo más profunda, indicándole a él que se había quedado dormido. Con un mano, le aparató un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su cara y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Entonces empezó a acariciar suavemente su pelo para no despertarla. Se pasó así algunos minutos hasta que él también sucumbió al sueño.

* * *

Rodgers se despertó de golpe, con la respiración agitada y la frente sudorosa. Miró a su alrededor y vio que los otros aún estaban durmiendo, y que la película ya había acabado. De golpe se dio cuenta de el peso que tenía en el pecho, y miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con la cara dormida y tranquila de Beckett. Intentó calmar su respiración, pero al cabo e pocos segundos, Beckett empezó a despertarse.

Él miró hacia el techo, cerrando fuerte los ojos, esperando que volviera a dormirse.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó con voz adormecida, apoyándose en un codo en el sofá para verle mejor.

- Sí -le contestó él solamente.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- No es nada, Kate -le dijo él, levantándose ahora que ella ya no estaba encima suyo. Se fue hacia la cocina y se bebió un vaso de agua.

Su respiración se empezaba a calamar. De pronto se mareó, y tuvo que agarrarse a la encimera. Cerrando los ojos, esperó a que el mareo se pasara.

- Vamos, vuelve a tumbarte, te pondrás mejor -le dijo Beckett mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. Lo giró y le pasó una mano por la cintura, para que pudiera andar bien y no se mareara más. Ella había notado como después de beber el agua se tambaleaba, agarrándose inmediatamente a la encimera. Reconocía un mareo cuando los veía. Llegaron al sofá y lo tumbó. Le aparató el pelo que tenía pegado en su frente sudorosa.- ¿Mejor? -él simplemente asintió, cerrando los ojos otra vez.- ¿Me vas a contar lo que ha pasado?

- Debe de haber sido una bajada de tensión -dijo él sin arle mucha importancia.

- Ya claro. ¿Alguna vez piensas dejar de mentirme? -le preguntó ella sarcásticamente.

- Si cuela, cuela, ¿Verdad? -dijo él, soltando una risa grave.

- Supongo que puedes verlo de esa forma -le contestó ella sonriendo.- Pero ¿me vas a contar tu pesadilla o aún te quedas con la teoría de la bajada de tensión?

- Creo que me quedo con la bajada de tensión -le contestó sonriendo.

- Como quieras. ¿Te encuentras mejor? -le preguntó ella cuando se empezó a incorporar.

- Sí. Gracias.

- No hay porque dármelas -se sentó a su lado. Se miraron a los ojos.

Beckett empezó a inclinar su cabeza y acercarse haca él. Él se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, pero también acabó acercándose. Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Cerraron los ojos, sintiendo como una escalofrío recorría sus cuerpos. Lo sentían todo y no sentían nada, todas esas sensaciones a la vez eran abrumadoras. Él le puso una mano en cuello, mientras sus labios se rozaban una y otra vez, cada vez con más seguridad, con más firmeza. Ninguna de los dos había sentido esa conexión tan inmediata y fuerte antes. Después de unos segundos besándose, o horas, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, él rompió el besó de repente, con una acción brusca.

- Lo siento, yo... Tienes novio y no debería... Lo siento -se disculpó. Se levantó del sofá y en dos segundos había salido de la casa.

_¿Qué he hecho? Dios mio, ¿qué he hecho?_, pensó Kate.

* * *

**Thoughts? Leave a review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner! But the next chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think about it!**

* * *

Rick llegó a su casa frutado. Se preguntaba a sí mismo una y otra vez por qué la había besado. Sólo tenía una regla: no atarse emocionalmente a nadie. Era el segundo día de colegio y ya la había roto. _¿En qué estabas pensando Rick? La chica tiene novio, no la deberías haber besado. Además, hace dos días que la conoces, no puedes ir y besarla así cómo así_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Bueno, pero ha sido ella quien se inclinado primero para besarme. ¿Quería besarme o sólo me lo ha parecido?_. Empezó a frustrase cada vez más, y no ayudó ver como su tío estaba una vez más desmayado en el sofá. Le puso una mano en el hombro y empezó a sacudirle. No se despertaba, así que le gritó.

- ¡Despierta! -su tío se despertó de repente, confundido.- ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

- Me han dado la tarde libre, idiota. Ahora déjame en paz.

- ¿Te has presentado borracho, verdad? -le preguntó el chico.

- ¡Y qué más da como me haya presentado! Mientras no me despidan y tu puedas seguir yendo a tu fabuloso colegio y lleves una vida fantástica no importa.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir que llevo una vida fantástica!? ¡Tengo que recoger tus vómitos cada noche o cada mañana, vivo preocupado cada segundo del día pensando en si voy a venir a casa y te voy a encontrar muerto! ¡No te atrevas a decirme que vida es fantástica! ¡Mi vida es un infierno, y tu alcoholismo no ayuda!

- ¡He perdido a mi hermana!

- ¡Y yo a mi madre! Está muerta, superalo. No va a volver. ¡Nunca! Así que deja de lamentarte y sal del hoyo que estás cavando! Vete a alcohólicos anónimos o lo que quieras, pero deja ya la bebida.

- No te atrevas a decirme que tengo que hacer. Si quiero emborracharme cada noche, ¡lo haré! Quizá tú puedas vivir sin ella, pero yo no.

- Si hubieras prestado atención a tu alrededor, te darías cuenta que yo tampoco estoy viviendo. Pero lo intento, por ella. Porque sé que no quería dejarnos, porque aunque le metieron una bala en la cabeza sé que si la recordamos nunca nos dejará. Intento vivir mi vida para que su recuerdo no muera. Deberías hacer lo mismo -y con esas palabras se fue a su habitación. Intentó calmarse, pero cada vez estaba más furioso, más frustrado.

Se puso a caminar en círculos. No podía para de pensar en la conversación que acababa de tener, en su tío, en el alcohol, en Beckett, en su beso... Al final decidió que tenia que salir de allí. Se hizo una bolsa para ir a nadar en un minuto. Cruzó el salón en menos de un segundo, sin mirar a Bill, que estaba bebiendo otra vez. Salió de su casa dando un portazo y se fue en dirección al colegio. Cuando llegó a la piscina, vio que no había nadie. Ya se lo había dicho el profesor de gimnasia, los alumnos solo la utilizaban durante los últimos meses del curso, cuando haca más calor.

Se tiró al agua los más rápido que pudo y se puso a nadar.

* * *

Beckett seguía sentada en el sofá de casas de Jenny, mirando la puerta que llevaba a la calle.

- Menudo beso chica -anunció una voz. Beckett se asustó y se puso en pie. Miró de donde venía la voz y vio la sonrisa burlona de Lanie.

- Dios Lanie me has asustado. Espera. ¿Cuando tiempo llevas despierta? -le preguntó lanzándole una mirada asesina.

- Suficiente como para haber visto ese beso. Me darás los detalles, ¿verdad?

- ¡No Lanie! Además, si lo has visto, ¿porque quieres detalles? Ni siquiera los necesitas.

- Tienes que ir a hablar con él -cambió de tema. Ella frunció el ceño, y Lanie se explicó mejor.- Acabas de besar a un chico, a quien le gustas por cierto, y tienes novio. Él se ha roto el beso y se ha disculpado, ¿no crees que ahora mismo se está sintiendo fatal por haberte besado? Además, erres tú quién lo ha empezado -Beckett intentó interrumpir pero Lanie alzó la mano para que se callara,- no lo intentes negar, Kate. He visto como te inclinabas hacia él, era obvio. Te ha pedido disculpas porque tienes novio, el chico debe de estar destrozado y comiéndose el coco ahora mismo. VE A BUSCARLO. AHORA.

- Gracias Lanie -se levantó y salió por la puerta.

* * *

Rick oyó unos aplausos que resonaban por todo el edificio. Paró de nadar y miró hacia las gradas que habían a su izquierda, el profesor de gimnasio estaba allí mirándolo atentamente.

- Vaya, estoy impresionado -le dijo él con una sonrisa y su mirada llena de orgullo.- Con ese espíritu triunfarías en el mundo de la natación, chico. ¿Te has pensado ya mi oferta? -Rick asintió con la cabeza.- Las vas a rechazar -Rick volvió a asentir. Nadó unos pocos metros hasta el borde de la piscina.- ¿Me vas a contar que te ha pasado en la cara y las costillas?

- Me caí -le anunció él.

- Vaya, ¡menuda excusa! No se te da muy bien inventarte historias, tampoco sabes mentir. Si me dices quién te ha pegado iremos más rápido.

- Nadie me ha pegado, Señor.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de protegerle? Eso no es inteligente, es de imbéciles y cobardes. Además, por lo que mostraste en a pista hoy corriendo, probablemente podrías machacar a la mayoría de chicos del equipo de rugby, y aún así te has dejado pegar y no te has defendido. Si, me he fijado en tus nudillos.

- Parece que todo el mundo se fija en mis nudillos últimamente -dijo de forma sarcástica.

- Si me dices quién te ha hecho eso, yo no iré al director a contarle tus habilidades acuáticas. Puedes estar seguro de que las aprovecharía, sería una muy buena publicidad para el colegio -le ofreció el profesor.

- No puede obligarme a nadar.

- No, pero puedo estar insistiéndote todo el curso. Y decírselo a tu compañeros, seguro que les gustaría saber cosas nuevas de ti. Creo que eres una persona muy reservada y privada, así que no creo que te gustaría que fuera contando esas cosas por ahí. Si me dices quién te ha pegado, me callaré y no te insistiré más.

- Si se lo digo, ¿va a castigar al culpable? -le preguntó Rick.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

- No. No quiero más problemas. Si lo castiga, sabrán que se lo he dicho, y aunque sé que puedo defenderme perfectamente, no quiero destacar ni llamar la atención.

- Está bien, si no quieres no lo castigaré. Pero necesito saberlo. Si hay gente aquí en el colegio que acosa a otros, necesito saber quiénes son para tenerlos un poco más vigilados. Pero no lo castigaré.

- Fue Josh. Es un año mayor que yo. No sé su apellido.

- Vaya, Josh Davidson. ¿El novio de Kate Beckett verdad? No pensaba que fuera tan celoso, puede tener todas las chicas que quiera.

- Señor, no se ofenda, pero ¿de verdad estamos comentado el comportamiento de Josh Davidson y el hecho de que es el novio de Beckett? Me parece raro, y de acosador.

- Oh vamos, que no es para tanto. Además, se que Kate te gusta.

- ¿Beckett?

- Sí, Kate Beckett. He visto cómo la miras. Además, si su novio te ha dado una paliza porque hablas con ella, eso es que tienes alguna posibilidad.

- Supongo. No sé porque estoy hablando este tema con usted. Es raro.

- Quizá hablas conmigo porque no tienes amigos.

- No me gusta la gente -le dijo él de forma brusca.

- O no tienes amigos porque te estás comportando como un capullo con aquellos que quieren pasar tiempo contigo.

- ¿Y a usted que le importa? Si quiero ser un capullo voy a serlo, así que deje de intentar darme lecciones de como comportarme -en este momento Rick ya se estaba enfadando con el profesor.

- Vaya. Eres más capullo de lo que imaginaba -le dijo con una sonrisa.- Sólo té diré una cosa más. Estás solo, y cómo sigas así, acabaras solo. Adiós Rick -y con una sonrisa aún mayor se fue tal y como había venido.

* * *

Beckett salió de casa de Jenny a toda prisa. Al principio pensó en ir a casa de Rodgers, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde vivía. Entonces se dirigió a la piscina. Si no estaba en su casa debía estar allí, tenía que estar allí. Valía la pena ir para comprobarlo.

Por el camino, todo tipo de pensamientos le pasaban por la cabeza a toda velocidad. Preguntas y dudas surgían en su interior, pero lo que tenía claro era que mañana sin falta rompería con Josh. No le quería, era una distracción. El pasado verano se había sentido sola, y necesitaba a alguien. Además, estaba aburrida. Ahora se sentía mal por haberlo utilizado, pero sabía que él tampoco tenía sentimientos por ella, así que no se preocupo mucho. La relación con Josh era puramente físico, ninguno de los dos sentía algo por el otro.

Pero con Rick, Kate estaba confundida. Cada vez que le miraba sentía algo, algo extraño que nunca había sentido con alguien, y eso la asustaba. Estaba asustada porque no sabía nada de él, porque se estaba enamorando y sólo hacía dos días que lo conocía, porque era el chico más cerrad que conocía y podría hacerle mucho daño. Estaba asustada de que la rechazase. Estaba asustada de hacerse daño. Pero a pesar de todo eso se dijo a sí misma que lo intentaría, porque no podías vivir sin afrontar las cosas que te daban miedo, porque sino no vivías plenamente. Se dijo que le daría una oportunidad porque si no arriesgas, nunca ganas.

Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza llegó a la piscina. Pasó los vestuarios en menos de un segundo, e iba a entrar cuando oyó voces.

- Si se lo digo, ¿va a castigar al culpable? -dijo la voz de Rick. _¿El culpable de qué?_, se preguntó ella.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

- No. No quiero más problemas. Si lo castiga, sabrán que se lo he dicho, y aunque sé que puedo defenderme perfectamente, no quiero destacar ni llamar la atención -¿_defenderse? Está hablando de su puñetazo en la cara. ¿Se lo va a decir al profesor de gimnasia y no a mi? Pensé que que éramos amigos. Bueno, amigos tampoco, pero que teníamos un poco de confianza. Al menos más confianza que con el profesor de gimnasia. _

- Está bien, si no quieres no lo castigaré. Pero necesito saberlo. Si hay gente aquí en el colegio que acosa a otros, necesito saber quiénes son para tenerlos un poco más vigilados. Pero no lo castigaré.

- Fue Josh. Es un año mayor que yo. No sé su apellido -_Josh. Lo voy a matar. ¿Quién se cree que es amenazando a mis amigos? No solo lo amenazo, sino que también lo pego. Y va Rodgers y no me lo cuenta, muy caballeroso por su parte. ¿Como me ha podido ocultar una cosa así? Al menos podría avisar de que mi novio es un celoso y un matón que se comporta como un capullo no, lo siguiente_, pensó Beckett, cada vez más cabreada.

- Vaya, Josh Davidson. ¿El novio de Kate Beckett verdad? No pensaba que fuera tan celoso, puede tener todas las chicas que quiera.

- Señor, no se ofenda, pero ¿de verdad estamos comentado el comportamiento de Josh Davidson y el hecho de que es el novio de Beckett? Me parece raro, y de acosador.

- Oh vamos, que no es para tanto. Además, se que Kate te gusta -en este momento de la conversación Beckett se fue. Se quedó fuera, en la puerta. No estaba ben espiar las conversaciones de los demás, y especialmente esta. Se apoyó contra la pared al lado de la puerta y se sentó.

_Las cosas no pueden ser más complicadas. ¿Porque he tenido que empezar a salir con Josh? Kate Beckett sabías que vuestra relación sólo se basaba en atracción física y aún así saliste con él. A saber si me ha engañado. Lo malo es que no me importaría, porque no le quiero. _

_¿Pero quiero a Rick? No lo sé, lo que sé es que quiero estar con él. Y quiero repetir ese beso cada día. Y quiero volver a dormir abrazada a él. Y quiero que paseemos juntos por al parque, cogidos de la mano. Quiero que todo el mundo nos ve juntos, y que sepan que es mío y de nadie más, que yo suya suya. Genial Kate, ahora te pones toda posesiva por un chico al que no sabes si le gustas. _

_Nunca en mi vida había dormido más segura y bien mi vida. Su torso desprendía una calor muy agradable. Y su olor... Ni si quiera sé si puedo explicarlo. Era una mezcla de colonia con su olor natural. Era extraordinaria. Quiero dormir todos los días a su lado. Besarle una y otra vez. _

_Quiero pasar cada segundo de cada día con él._

De repente el profesor de gimnasia salió por la puerta. La miró, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

- ¿Qué has oído? -le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

- Suficiente.

- Aún está dentro. Deberías hablar con él -le sugirió. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Rick se quedó al borde de las piscina pensado en las últimas palabras del profesor. Sólo habían pasado unos segundos cuando empezó a nadar otra vez. Esta vez intentó descargar todo la rabia y la frustración, intentó olvidar las palabras del profesor, intentó olvidar los esos recuerdos horrorosos que había traído su pesadilla. Nunca hablaba de sus pesadillas. Su familia le había recomendado ir a psicólogo pero él se negó diciendo que estaba bien, no necesitaba ayuda. Pero la necesitaba. No podía abrirse a otra gente y eso le cabreaba y le frustraba. No lo hacía conscientemente, simplemente cuando tenía que contar algo de su pasado, de sí mismo o de su familia, no podía hacerlo. Se quedaba paralizado, las palabras no le salían. Así que en vez de decir lo que realmente quería decir, desviaba el tema de la conversación hacia otra cosa.

- ¿Porque no me dijiste que fue él? -la voz de Beckett interrumpió sus pensamiento. Paró de nadar y se giró para verle la cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

- ¿Cuánto haces que estás aquí? ¿Y cómo me has encontrado? -le respondió.

- ¿Vas a responder a mis preguntas con más preguntas para siempre o qué? -le dijo, cada vez más enfadada.

- No te lo dije porque no quería causar problemas entre vosotros dos.

- ¿Porque te pegó? -le preguntó ella. _Es un buen chico. No dijo nada a nadie para que yo no tuviera un discusión con Josh._

- Nos vio cogidos de la mano, cuando me llevaste a conocer los otros -lo dijo como si no fuera importante. Nadó tranquilamente hacia el borde y salió del agua.

- Pero... Si fue mi culpa... Esto... -a Beckett no le salían las palabras. No se podía concentrar con Rick Rodgers delante suyo sin camiseta y mojado. Empezó a bajar su mirada por sus perfectos abdominales, su bañador ceñido y sus fuertes piernas. Kate empezó a sentir un deseo por besarle y tocarlo como nunca lo había sentido. Sentía una atracción hacia él que él casi insoportable.

- Beckett -le llamó la atención él.- Aquí arriba, te estoy hablando. Para de repasarme con la mirada.

- Lo siento... -pero volvió a bajar los ojos.- En serio, ¿puedes ponerte algo de ropa? Me estás desconcentrando.

- Claro -fue a por su toalla y se empezó a secar el torso.- Ahora vuelvo -y con eso se fue hacia los vestuarios. Al cabo de menos de un minuto volvió con unos pantalones largos y una camiseta negra que no se le ajustaba, pero que dejaba ver los muscular que era.

- Gracias -le dijo ella. Se dirigió a las gradas y se sentó. Él la siguió y se sentó a su lado, pero dejando un espacio entre ellos.- Voy a romper con él -Rick abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella levantó la mano, callándolo inmediatamente.- No voy a romper porque te pegó. Bueno, eso también... Pero voy a romper con él porque no funciona. Nuestra relación es puramente física. Ni eso, porque ya no me atrae. Cuando empezamos a salir, yo estaba sola. Bueno, no sola, porque tenía a mis amigos, pero sentía que me faltaba algo. Él era fácil y divertido, y er seguro. No me ataba emocionalmente, así que no podía salir herida. Durante los primeros dos meses fue todo muy bien y era muy divertido, pero la esa chispa que teníamos se apagó. Y no era lo mismo. Esa atracción acabó por esfumarse.

- Lo siento -le dijo él. Pensó en cogerle la mano, pero decidió que era mejor que no tuvieran ningún contacto físico. No sabía si podría controlarse.

- ¿Porque lo sientes? No es tu culpa. Además, ni siquiera me duele. Me podría haber engañado con otra y me hubiera dado igual -hubo un minuto de silencio.- Sólo tengo que encontrar el momento para hacerlo.

- Kate -dijo su nombre con un suspiro.- No nos puede ver juntos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué? -le preguntó ella, sorprendida.

- Porque aunque los dos sabemos que podría con él, no quiero problemas y quiero pasar desapercibido en la escuela. Me dijo que no podía hablarte, ni verte. Hoy ya he pasado demasiado tiempo contigo. Hasta que no rompas con él, no puede vernos hablar. Sólo entiende que no quiero problemas con nadie.

- Lo entiendo Rick, no te preocupes. Hablaré con él, eso no volverá a ser un problema.

- ¡No! No puedes decirle nada. Dejalo, es mi problema. Si quisiera tu novio estaría en el hospital, y si se lo dices querrá volver pegarme y esta vez si me voy a defender. Y no te gustará.

- Tranquilo -le dijo cogiéndole la mano. Todo el cuerpo de Rick se tensó en un segundo. Cuando sus pieles contactaron fue como si de repente estuvieran ardiendo. Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, y aguantaron sus miradas un segundo antes de que ella le cogiera la cara entre sus manos y le besara.

Esta vez no fue lento. Esta vez fue fuerte, con pasión. Sus labios se movían con urgencia. Él le puso las manos en la cintura, acercando su cuerpo al suyo, mientras ella deslizaba sus manos des de sus mejillas a su cogote, dónde agarró bien su pelo, intentando que sus bocas se acercaran un poco más. Cuando la lengua de ella le acarició el labio inferior, él la recibió entusiasmado. Cuando sus lenguas conectaron fue como una nueva explosión de sensaciones recorriera sus cuerpos. A cada segundo que pasaba querían más, su necesidad para estar cada vez más cerca el uno del otro crecía por momentos.

Rick le agarró aún más fuerte la cintura levantando en el proceso unos centímetros de su camiseta, de manera que sus dedos estaban en contacto con la piel suave de su cintura. Con este pequeño contacto, Kate empezó a besarle con más urgencia, cada vez más fuerte, con más necesidad. Puso ambas manos en su clavícula, deslizándolas por su abdominales hasta que pudo notar como su camiseta se terminaba. Empezó a subirla mientras acariciaba la piel aún húmeda de él.

Sus labios se separaron durante un segundo, mientras él alzaba sus brazos para que ella pudiera quitarle la camiseta completamente. Sus labios se sellaron una vez más. Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus caricias dulces. Ella le pasó las manos por sus musculosos abdominales una vez más. Adoraba el calor que desprendía en contraste con la humedad del agua. Cuando ella empezó a pasar un dedo hacia arriba y abajo por sis pectorales, él la agarró aún más fuerte por la cintura y la levantó para que estuviera en su regazo. Las rodillas de ella estaban a banda y banda de las piernas de él. Ahora ella estaba a un nivel más alto que él, y ese nuevo angulo hizo que ella gimiera, volviendo a poner sus manos en el cogote de él y cogiendo su pelo fuerte.

De repente él rompió el beso y empezó a besarle el cuello, encontrando ese lugar justo debajo de su oreja que hizo que gimiera aún más fuerte y que empujara sus caderas contra las de él. En ese momento, las manos de Rick dejaron su cintura y fueron a para a su trasera, dándole un ligero apretón. Ella puso sus manos en su hombros, hundiendo las uñas en su carne. Rick volvió a besarla en los labios, esta vez más despacio. Pero ella no lo aceptó, volvió a empujar sus caderas contra las suyas, esta vez más fuerte, notando la erección de él. Él hizo un sonido de lo más profundo de su garganta, y eso la excitó aún más.

Entonces él, o pudiendo resistir más, empezó a subir las manos por sus costados, hasta tocas la base de su sujetador. Cuando ella gimió de placer una vez más, él volvió a romper el beso para quitarle la camiseta. Cuando la vio allí, sólo cubierta por un sujetador negro muy sexy, todo el poco control que le quedaba se esfumó. La besó fuerte una vez más, para después ir besando se cuello hacia abajo, hasta besar la parte visible de sus senos. Sus manos se pusieron otra vez en el culo de ella, esta vez para empujar sus caderas contra las suyas, haciendo que ella le mordiera un hombro para reprimir el grito de placer.

Justo entonces, en ese preciso momento, oyeron cómo se abría la puerta que daba a la piscina.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Please leave a review! :) I'll really appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

- ¡KATE BECKETT! -a voz de Lanie resonó por todo el edificio. Kate giró la cabeza hacia Lanie, pero en seguida se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Rick, donde su cuello y se clavícula conectaban. Le rodeó con los brazos a la altura de la cintura.

- Creo que nos acaban de pillar -le murmuró ella en el cuello, mordiendo ligeramente su piel. Él acercó se boca a su oreja y le contestó.

- Estás encima mío en sujetador. Si sigues así, no importa quién esté delante, no me voy a poder controlar, así que deja de morderme -le susurró él con voz sexy. Ella dejó de morderle, sólo para empezar a besarlo.- Kate. Para. Tienes que parar -le dijo él con urgencia.

- Tienes que controlar al Pequeño Rick -le dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Pequeño Rick? Ahí es dónde te equivocas Beckett, es el Gran Rick. Además, no se puede controlar cuando estás medio desnuda encima de él -y con eso se acercó hacia y le besó en los labios. Al cabo de unos segundos fueron interrumpidos.

- ¡Ew chicos! Una cosa es hacer eso cuando no estamos aquí, pero venga, que estamos delante -exclamó Esposito al ver como no paraban.

Kate se levantó, dándole la espalda a los chicos, y fue a coger su camiseta. Cuando los dos estaban vestidos, Rick se acerco a ella.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Lo sé -le dijo ella con una sonrisa triste. Le cogió la mano y fue hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, se giró hacia Lanie y los otros.

- Por cierto, ¿se puede saber que hacéis aquí?

- Hemos venido a darnos un baño. Pensamos que no os veríamos en toda la tarde, y como la piscina de Jenny no estaba limpia, habíamos pensado que podíamos venir aquí -contestó Lanie.- Pero ya veo que ha sido una mala idea -añadió con una sonrisa.- Por cierto Kate, tú, Jenny y yo vamos a tener una charla de chicas.

- Lo que tu digas Lanie -le dijo mientras ella y Rick se iban. Cuando estuvieron fuera ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

- Lo siento. Por todo. Por lo de la piscina, por lo que ha pasado en casa de Jenny mientras se hacían las palomitas. Lo siento.

- No tienes nada porque disculparte -le contestó, rodeándola con sus brazos y apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella suavemente.- Soy yo el que tiene que pedirte disculpas. Sé que he sido un capullo contigo, bueno, con todos. No quiero hacerlo, no quiero comportarme así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo siento.

- No hace falta que te disculpes, está bien. -después de unos segundos de confortable silencio ella volvió a hablar- Voy a romper con Josh. Mañana. Quiero estar contigo Rick -le dijo, levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, con una sonrisa. Esperaba encontrarse una cara alegre, pero se encontró con un unos ojos misteriosos y con una mirada sombría.- ¿Qué pasa?

- No deberías estar conmigo. No deberías querer estar conmigo. No soy bueno para ti Kate, no soy bueno para nadie. No puedo estar en una relación, solo acabaré haciéndote daño.

- Deberías haberlo pensado antes de besarme. Demasiado tarde, ya me estás haciendo daño -le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No llores por favor.

- ¿Porqué Rick? ¿Porque acabaras haciéndome año? ¿De que tienes miedo? -le preguntó ella, volviendo a poner la cabeza en su pecho.

- Yo... Cuando mi madre murió... Me aparté de todo el mundo. Todos los sentimientos que tenía, los buenos y los manos, los puse en una caja y los encerré. Es como si no pudiera sentir, Kate. N quería sentir un dolor tan grande como aquel, así que no me permití sentir. No puedes estar con alguien así, te mereces algo mejor, alguien quien te diga que e quiera y podáis hablar de todas las malas y buenas experiencias que habéis tenido. Alguien que sea capaz de comunicar lo que siente, que sepas que te quiera. Nunca podrás conseguir eso conmigo, soy como un libro cerrado con candando, y he escondido tan bien la llave que ya no la puedo encontrar. No puedes estar conmigo -cuando acabo estas palabra Kate le miró. Una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, y tenía los ojos cerrados intentando reprimir todo ese dolor que le provocaba decirle todas esas cosas a ella. Ella se puso de puntillas y le besó. Fue un beso suave, ligero, rápido, pero los dos notaron como cuando sus labios se rozaron saltaban chispas.

- ¿Has sentido eso? Cuando nuestros labios se han tocado. -él sólo asintió sin abrir los ojos- ¿Sabes que quiere decir eso? -él le indicó que no con la cabeza.- Significa que no me rindo. Significa que eso se llama sentir. Significa que tenemos una oportunidad. Nunca he sentido esto con nadie Rick, esta conexión, esta atracción. Sé que debemos intentarlo. Dices que eres como un libro cerrado con candado y que no puedes encontrar la llave. Quizá yo soy esa llave. Quizá también lo son Lanie, Esposito, Ryan y Jenny, quizá no tienes que hacerlo solo -él abrió los ojos, ahora sin lágrimas bañando sus pupilas azules.- Podemos ir despacio. Al ritmo que tú quieras. Yo solo quiero estar contigo.

- No lo sé, Kate. No sé quién soy, no sé que hacer con mi vida. No sé hacia dónde r, es como si estuviera perdido. Des de que mi madre murió, he estado solo. Me pasé tres meses sin hablar con nadie excepto con mi tío. No soy bueno para ti, yo... -ella lo interrumpió con otro beso.

- Dejame a mi decidir si eres bueno para mi -le dijo ella cuando se separaron.- Mañana romperé con Josh, ¿de acuerdo? -él asintió.- Voy para dentro, ¿vienes?

- Vamos -le sonrió él. Le cogió de la mano y fueron hacia dentro.

- Espera. ¿Estás preparado para la charla de hermano mayor de Ryan y Esposito? Porque una vez un niño quería pedirme una cita, pero antes ellos le dieron su "charla" y ya después ya no me habló en todo lo que quedaba de curso.

- Creo que podré con ello -dijo él riéndose un poco.

- Pero está será peor, porque me has echo engañar a Josh -le dijo. Cuando él iba a replicar ella le levantó la mano, sileciándolo.- Si no estuvieras tan bueno y fueras tan interesante, esto no hubiera pasado. Así que es tu culpa, no puedo resistirme a un Rick Rodgers sin camiseta -él sonrió y bajo su cabeza para besarla una vez más.

Él sólo quería darle un beso rápido, pero cuando fue a apartarse, ella le siguió, cogiéndolo por el cuello para acercarse a él aún más. Cada vez que se besaban era mejor, la pasión crecía, la necesidad de estar cerca era mayor.

Cuando ella le cogió, Rick se sorprendió, haciendo que ella pudiera traspasar su lengua entre sus labios. En ese momento Rick perdió el control. La puso contra la pared, todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, y le agarró los muslos por detrás, haciendo que sus piernas le rodearan la cintura.

* * *

- Vaya. Eso no me lo esperaba -anunció Jenny.

- Yo sí -dijo Lanie con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo? -dijo Esposito

- ¿Qué? -gritó Ryan, sorprendido.

- ¿Porqué? -le preguntó Jenny.

- Whoa, de uno en un uno. Se veía venir porque Kate no ha podido dejar de mirarle en todo el día, y porque él hacia ver que no la soportaba. A nosotros nos ignoraba, pero a ella le contestaba de forma brusca, o era antipático. Normalmente, cuando a alguien como Rick le gusta otra persona, no deja que ésta se acerque a él. Es un mecanismo de protección -todos la miraron con la boca abierta.- ¿Qué? Me gusta la psicología. Aunque medicina no estaría mal, abrir a la gente en canal. Podría ser divertido...

- Lanie, centrate -le dijo Esposito.

- Claro. Además, en casa de Jenny se han besado.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? -exclamaron los tres de golpe.

- Eso ha sido raro. Y siniestro.

- Lanie... -le avisó Ryan.

- Vale, vale... Impacientes... Estábamos durmiendo y cuando me desperté, Rodgers estaba en la cocina. Ella lo fue a buscar y lo tumbó en el sofá, creo que estaba mareado -no les dijo lo de la pesadilla, ella ni siquiera tendría que haberse enterado y no le haría mucha gracia a Rodgers que fuera diciendo por ahí que tenía pesadillas.- Entonces, él se incorporó y ella se sentó a su lado. Y nuestra querida Kate Beckett se inclinó hacia él, no muy sutilmente, porque ya sabemos que Kate Beckett eso de la sutileza no sabe que existe, y se besaron. Pero al cabo de pocos segundos, él se apartó, diciendo que tenía novio, y se fue.

- ¿¡Y no nos lo contaste!? -le preguntó Esposito.- Somos tus amigos y yo tu novio, me ofende que no me lo contras, dijo cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

- Vamos cariño, sabes que no era asunto mío y no podía contártelo, era asunto de Kate -le dijo yendo a darle un beso.- Yo personalmente me alegro que se hayan juntado.

- Ha engañado a Josh. Eso no puede ser bueno -dijo Jenny.

- Quizá acaba muy mal. Pero sólo ha cometido un error, debería haber roto con Josh antes de liarse con Rodgers. Pero me alegro por ellos, no parece mal tío. Esposito, ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí Ryan. Ese no se va de aquí hasta que no hayamos tenido una charla con él.

- Chicos, la última vez que lo hicisteis, el chico no le habló a Kate durante lo que quedaba de curso, así que no os paséis -les avisó Lanie.- Bueno, ya que los hemos interrumpido, ¿nos bañamos? -dijo, quitándose la camiseta y los pantalones, para tirarse al agua. Ya llevaban todos el bañador puesto, habían ido antes a sus respectivas casas para cambiarse y coger una toalla.

Esposito fue el siguiente que se tiró al agua. Fue nadando hasta Lanie y la besó. Mientras, Ryan había cogido a Jenny por la cintura y se la había puesto encima del hombro. Fue hasta al borde de la piscina, ignorando las amenazas y replicas de ella y saltó, zambulliéndose con ella.

* * *

Kate soltó un resoplido de placer en la boca de Rick. Le encantaba cuando perdía el control, cuando se ponía posesivo y la agarraba tan fuerte que podría dejarle moratones.

Él rompió el beso, besándole la mejilla, hacia el cuello. Esta vez besó el punto donde podía notar el latido de su corazón.

- Rick... -suspiró ella.- Para... En serio, no puedes... -fue interrumpida por una respiración entrecortada- Dejarme un chupetón... ¡Rick! -dijo ella más fuerte, esta vez llamando su atención.

- Lo siento -se disculpó, poniendo su frente contra la de ella. Tenía la respiración agitada. Con una mano puso un mechón de pelo que le caía por la mejilla detrás de su oreja.- Perdona.

- No tienes que disculparte. En realidad ha sido culpa mía, tú solo querías darme un beso rápido. Me he dejado llevar.

- En serio, por mucho que me guste hacer esto, no deberíamos repetir hasta que salgas de tu relación. Le estamos engañando, ¿recuerdas? Por muy mal que me caiga y por muy capullo que sea, no creo que debamos hacerlo.

- Lo sé -suspiró.- Creo que deberíamos ir dentro. Pero tú no t vas a bañar, porque si no, esto se va a repetir. Tú recuerda que la visión de ti sin camiseta ha echo que antes te besara. Así que nada de bañarse -le dijo Kate mientras ponía los pies en el suelo.

- Tú tampoco. Cuando te he visto sólo con sujetador, todo mi autocontrol se ha esfumado. Así que nada de Kate Beckett en ropa interior mojada, porque puede acabar mal. Es decir, bien pero... ¿Mal? Yo quiero decir... -empezó a tartamudear. Ella lo interrumpió.

- Sé lo que quieres decir, Rick, tranquilízate -empezó a entrar al edificio.- Por cierto, te pones muy mono cuando estás nervioso -le dijo por encima del hombro. Él se quedó allí unos segundos, pero al final sonrió y la siguió hacia dentro.

En la piscina, Kate y Rick charlaron en las gradas mientras de vez en cuando se reían de sus amigos, que hacían el tonto en la piscina. Al final, todos se fueron a casa.

* * *

Kate Beckett salió de su casa después de mandarle un mensaje a Josh diciéndole que tenían que hablar y que lo esperaba a la entrada del colegio.

_¿Como rompo con él? ¿Le digo que me gusta otro, o le digo directamente que lo nuestro se ha acabado? Espera, si le digo eso último y me pregunta porqué, ¿que le digo? Ugh, que lío._

Cuando llegó a la entrada, Josh aún no había llegado. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, al cabo de unos minutos llegó, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

- Ya sabía yo que no me podías resistir mucho tiempo -le dijo, sus brazos rodeando su cintura.

- No Josh escucha... Esta relación... Se ha acabado -murmuró.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás dejando? -le contestó, la ira evidente en su tono de voz y en su mirada.

- Estuvo bien lo que tuvimos durante el verano, pero ya no es lo mismo. No podemos seguir con esta relación.

- ¿Es por el nuevo verdad? ¿Qué te ha contado? ¿Te está seduciendo? -le dijo él, apartándose de ella.

- No Josh, no es por el nuevo. Bueno, sí, por el nuevo también. Pero aunque él no estuviera, habría roto contigo de todas formas. Tenemos una relación superficial, y yo necesito algo más. Algo real -paró unos segundos.- Además, no puedo estar con un chico que pega al primero que intenta ser mi amigo. Bueno, para ser claros, él no quería ni hablarme, pero yo quería ser su amiga. Y lo empeoraste.

- ¿Te lo ha contado? Lo voy a matar -le dijo él, apretando los puños.

- No me lo ha contado, pero tú ahora lo acabas de hacer. ¿Quién te crees que eres para ir amenazando a mis amigos Josh? -le mintió.

- ¿Te crees muy lista verdad? ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para hablarme así y romper conmigo? ¡Nadie rompe conmigo! ¡Yo siempre las dejo!

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo -le respondió ella de forma burlona, a cada segundo que pasaba más enfadada.

- ¡A mí no me hables así! ¡No tienes derecho a hablarme de esa forma!

- ¿Perdona? Te hablaré como yo quiera -dijo ella en tono calmado.- Y tú no puedes hacer nada... -la frase fue interrumpida por bofetón en la cara.

- ¡Cállate! -le gritó mientras la pegaba. Ella sostuvo una mano en la mejilla donde él la había pegado, su piel ardiendo.

- Tú y yo hemos acabado, Josh. ACABADO. PARA SIEMPRE. -y con eso se fue casi corriendo.

Puso rumbo rumbo a su taquilla. _Me acaba de pegar. Dios mío, me acabada de pegar. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de que no era buen un chico? Sabía que no era un santo, por así decirlo, pero no le creía capaz de pegarme._ Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos. Intentó respirar hondo para evitar que cayesen, pero en cuanto vio a Rick apoyado su taquilla esperándola, las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Abrió su taquilla sin dirigirle la palabra, y vio de repente el cuerpo de él se puso rígida, y su mirada pasaba de una mirada neutral a una mirada d preocupación.

- Beckett -ella no respondió.- Kate, ¿que ha pasado? -las lágrimas siguieron cayendo. Su mejilla roja estaba escondida por una cascada de pelo. Rick alzó una mano y le puso ese pelo detrás de la oreja para que pudiera mirarle a la cara. Fue entonces cuando vio lo que Josh le había hecho.- Pero que... ¿Te ha pegado? Lo voy a matar -sus ojos tenían una mirada furiosa. Kate nunca había visto a alguien tan furioso, ni siquiera cuando Josh la había pegado.

- No Rick, estoy bien, mírame, estoy bien -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Esta vez sus ojos se llenaron de admiración y ternura. Él le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó, poniendo su cara en su pelo, envolviéndose de su fantástico olor. Ella le puso las man en los omóplatos, la cara en su pecho, mientras más lágrimas caían sobre la camiseta de él.

- No voy a dejar que alguien que me importa sea herido delante de mí. No otra vez -cuando Kate le iba preguntar qué significaba eso, sonó el timbre. Llegó Lanie a sus taquillas porque tenía clase en la aula que estaba allí, así que se acercó a saludarlos.- Lanie cuida de ella, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vuelvo -le dio un beso suave en la mejilla herida, deseando que pudiera quitarle el dolor que sentía, y se fue.

- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Rick no hagas nada estúpido! -le gritó Kate.

- Voy a resolver unos asuntos pendientes -le dijo él secamente, dándole la espalda sin girarse.

* * *

**Thoughts? Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Rick estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. Se había jurado a sí mismo hace un tiempo que nadie volvería a herir a alguien que le importaba si él podía evitarlo. El daño ya había sido hecho, pero iba a vengarse.

Llegó a la clase de Josh en menos de un minuto. Sin llamar, entró en la clase, y lo vio sentado en la última mesa.

- Señor Rodgers, ¿se puede saber que está haciendo aquí? -le dijo la Señora Gates, que estaba dando clase de arte.

Ignorándola, fue haca Josh y le cogió de la camiseta mientras lo tiraba en el suelo. El otro chico estaba sorprendido, había esperado gritos, pero no esa reacción tan violenta.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! -le gritó mientras empezaba a pegarle puñetazos en la cara. Consiguió pegarle cuatro veces cuando dos chicos lo cogieron por los brazos y lo apartaron.- ¡LA VUELVES A TOCAR Y ACABARÁS MUCHO PEOR! -le amenazó con la respiración agitada.

- ¡Señor Rodgers! ¿¡Se puede saber que está haciendo!? -le gritó Gates.

- Como vuelvas a hablarle, tocarla o incluso si respiras en su presencia, te las verás conmigo. ¿Entendido? -le preguntó, con una voz grave y amenazadora. Cuando él asintió, ahora con la mirada asustada por la violencia de Rick, la Señora Gates cogió a Rick por el brazo.

- Al despacho del director. Ahora -le dijo con suavidad.

Se fue sin replicar, aún muy enfadado pero un poco satisfecho con él mismo. Con sólo cuatro puñetazos le había partido el labio, le había dejado un moratón alrededor del ojo izquierdo y la nariz le había empezado a sangrar la nariz.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, el Señor Montgomery ya la estaba esperando apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su despacho. No parecía contento, pero tampoco parecía muy enfadado.

- Dos días de colegio, dos días que me llaman informándome de que vienes de camino a mi despecho. La primera por replicar a un profesor, y la segunda por pegar a un compañero que ni siquiera va a tu curso -le anunció, decepcionado.- Vamos dentro, y hablemos.

Rick se sentó en un silla delante de la mesa del director, y se miraron a los ojos. Rick tenía la sensación de que el director le estaba retando ver cuánto tiempo podía aguantarle la mirada. Cuando él no pudo más y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, un sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en la cara del director.

- Bien, Señor Rodgers -le dijo, ahora pasando a un tono formal.- ¿Me puede explicar su versión de los hechos ocurridos hace unos minutos?

- Fui a la clase dónde se encontraba Josh Davidson, entré sin llamar y le pegué cuatro puñetazos en la cara -hubo unos segundos de silencio, como si el director estuviera esperando alguna otra explicación.- Eso es todo, Señor.

- ¿Por que le ha pegado al Señor Davidson? -preguntó Montgomery.

- Así que no ha pegado al Señor Davidson porque éste ha abusado de la Señorita Beckett esta mañana.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Iba a entrar en el colegio cuando lo vi. Entonces...

- ¿¡Lo vio!? ¿¡Cómo puede decirme que lo vio y no hizo nada!? ¡Se le tendría que caer la cara de vergüenza! ¡Vio como la pegaban y se quedó ahí mirando!

- ¡RICHARD RODGERS! ¡Cálmate ahora mismo! -le gritó Montgomery.

- ¿¡Qué me calme!? ¿¡Cómo puede pedirme que me calme cuando ha visto que abusaban a una chica y no ha hecho nada, se ha quedado allí plantado y mirando cómo pasaba!? ¿Ni siquiera pensaba castigar a Josh, verdad? -le contestó bajando el tono de voz para que sonara amenazador.

- Rick, -empezó el director, con calma- entiendo que te sientas así, después de lo que tuviste que vivir, pero...

- Usted no entiende nada, y por su bien espero que nunca lo que llegue a entender, porque puedo asegurarle que tendrá ganas de morirse. Así que no me venga con tonterías de mis sentimientos y mi pasado y todo lo que estoy pasando. ¿Va a castigar a Josh o no, director?

- No -la rabia empezaba a crecer otra vez en el interior de Rick-. Tienes que entender que sus padres son unos de los que más dinero aportan a la escuela. No podemos perder esas donaciones, Rick.

- ¿Sabe que? Que le den. Ha perdido todo mi respeto y francamente, no se lo merece. Es un vendido. Yo en su lugar estaría avergonzado -se levantó de la silla y se dispuse a marcharse cuando la voz de Montgomery lo paró.

- Expulsado. Una semana. Por conducta violenta -le anunció.- Lo siento, pero son las normas -cuando la mano de Rick y estaba en el pomo de la puerta, el director volvió a hablar.- Pero antes pásate por la enfermería, tienes que comprobar que tu mano no esté rota.

Kate estaba en clase, inquieta. Le había contado a Lanie lo que había pasado con Josh y antes de que tuviera una oportunidad para seguir a Rick, Lanie la había cogido del brazo llevándola a casa, diciéndole que no podía hacer nada a estas alturas. Pero estaba equivocada, podría haber ido tras Rodgers y evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez. Pero, tenía que hacerlo caso a Lanie e ir a hacer clase, en la cual, por cierto, no estaba prestando atención. Estaba preocupada por Rick. No podá dejar de pensar en cómo se había asustado cuando había visto el odio y la rabia en su mirada. Estaba asustada. Si se ponía así de furioso por algo así, ¿seria capaz de pegarle a ella cuando las cosas no fueran ben entre ellos?

Esa era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ahora se preguntaba si había sido buena idea besarle. A ella le gustaba mucho Rick, creía que se estaba empezando a enamorar, pero en realidad sólo lo conocía de hacia dos días escasos. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no perdería la cabeza y acabaría haciendo lo mismo que Josh? Estaba empezando a tener muchas inseguridades. Esto no le podá estar pasando a ella.

Cuando sonó el timbre salió de clase rápidamente, en busca de Rick, pero no lo vio. Fue a su taquilla con un suspiro y fue cuando se dirigía a su siguiente clase cuando vio a Josh salir de la enfermería. Fue hacia allí casi corriendo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -le preguntó, aún furiosa con él.

- El chico nuevo, tu novio, vino y me pegó. Podrías haber venido tú y confrontarme como una persona normal, pero tenías que esconder tras tú novio-esclavo. La próxima vez que lo vea le meteré tal paliza que acabará en el hospital.

- No te hagas el chulo, Josh. Lo dos sabemos que no puedes con él. -cuando él iba a replicar, ella lo interrumpió- ¿Cómo tienes la cara? -toda su mejilla izquierda morada e hinchada, y su nariz tampoco tenía muy buen aspecto.

- El labio no necesita puntos, y tengo el pómulo izquierdo fracturado, como mi nariz.

- Vaya. Te lo mereces.

- ¿Perdona? No tenía ningún derecho a pegarme.

- ¿Cómo? Primero: tu le pegaste antes, así que se ha vengado. Eso es justo. Segundo: me estaba protegiendo, así que también tenía derecho a hacer lo que hecho -hubo unos segundos de silencio.- ¿Qué ha pasado después?

- La profesora lo ha mandado al despacho de Montgomery. Ahora si me disculpas, voy al hospital.

Kate casi no oyó la última frase de Josh, ya que estaba de camino al despecho de Roy Montgomery.

Llamó a la puerta, y entró cuando él se lo ordenó des de el interior.

- Señor, ¿sabe dónde está Richard Rodgers? -le preguntó al director.

- Creo que fue a la enfermería y después se fue a casa, Señorita Beckett -un silencio incómodo los envolvió a los dos.- Además, creo que debería informarle que el Señor Rodgers no va a asistir a la escuela hasta el próximo miércoles, ya que ha sido expulsado por conducta violenta.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Lo ha expulsado? Esa conducta estaba justificada, Señor.

- ¡A mí no me diga lo que está justificado y lo que no, Señorita Beckett! Haré lo que crea conveniente, y el Señor Rodgers, además de tener una conducta violenta, que va en contra de las normas, me ha faltado el respeto, así que con dos infracciones graves puede y lo he expulsado. Ahora salga de mi despacho.

Kate salió de la estancia muy enfadada. También se sentía culpable por la expulsión de Rick. Él sólo quería protegerla y vengare, pero lo había hecho por ella, y ahora lo habían expulsado. Tenía que encontrarle y disculparse. Cuanto antes. Se fue hacia su siguiente clase, que ya había empezado. Decidió no interrumpir y saltársela, tampoco iba a escuchar de todos modos. Se pasó una hora entera pensando, en Rick, en su beso, bueno, sus besos, en el miedo que había sentido cuando había visto su mirada, en si quería una relación con él ahora que sabía lo que era capaz. Pero también recordaba como se había sentido al levantarse rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, la sensación de seguridad que había sentido. Recordó la conversación que habían tenido fuera de la piscina, en cómo se había abierto un poco. En cómo le había dicho que él no era bueno para ella, y ahora se estaba preguntando si no tendría razón. No paraba de darle vueltas a todo, confundida, sin saber que hacer.

La hora le pasó rápido, y cuando acabó la clase vio a Lanie salir e ir hacia ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Kate? -le preguntó preocupada.

- Aquí no, Lanie -Kate se giró y empezó a dirigirse a la biblioteca, dónde podrían hablar tranquilamente. Cuando llegaron, Lanie hizo sentar a Kate y volvió a insistir.- Venga, ya puedes estar contándomelo.

- Lanie, Rick ha pegado a Josh.

- Eso ya me lo suponía -dijo Lanie.

- No pero no le vise la mirada. Tenía los ojos llenos de odio y rabia, daban miedo. Me he encontrado con Josh y le he preguntado...

- ¿Qué has hecho que? -la interrumpió Lanie.- Por favor no me digas que le has hablado después de lo que Rick ha hecho por ti.

- Sí, le he hablado. ¿Porque? -le dijo Kate, ahora confusa.

- Por Dios Kate, ese chico le ha dado una paliza a tu ex-novio por ponerte la mano encima, lo menos que podrías hacer por respeto a Rick es no dirigirle la palabra a Josh -le dijo Lanie, exasperada.

- Lanie, yo sólo quería saber que había pasado, tranquilízate, no es que lo hubiera perdonado ni que nos fuéramos a reconciliar -Lanie alzó las cejas, aún convencida que tenía razón, pero Beckett lo ignoró.- De todos modos, me ha dicho que tenía el pómulo y la nariz fracturados, y que además le había partido el labio. ¿Qué clase de chico es tan violento Lanie?

- No lo sé, Kate. Pero lo conoces des de hace dos días, no es que sepas el motivo. Quizá hay una historia detrás de esa violencia. Quizá sólo la utiliza cuando quiere y la sabe controlar.

- Lanie, me ha asustado. Daba miedo, sus ojos eran terroríficos.

- ¿Que quieres que te diga Kate? Él chico está loco por ti. O le das una oportunidad, o le dices que no quieres nada. Pero piénsatelo bien, porque creo que con él no tendrás una segunda oportunidad. No después de herirle como lo harás si le dices que no.

Rick se fue a casa corriendo sin ir a la enfermería antes. La mano le dolía, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar. Fue a casa, se pus un bañador y cogió una toalla y volvió corriendo al instituto. Necesitaba hacer ese ejercicio físico porque sino se iba a volver loco con sus pensamientos a mil por hora en su cabeza.

Entró en la piscina sin que nadie lo viera y empezó a nadar. Más rápido que nunca, con más fuerza, como si estuviera en medio de una batalla contra el agua. Cada vez que Kate le venía a la mente cerrada los ojos y nadaba más fuerte intentando olvidar todo lo que había pasado en últimos dos días. Se seguía repitiendo que se lo merecía, por dejar que alguien se acercara, aunque fuera solo tan poco como ella.

Siguió nadando, cada vez con más fuerza. El profesor de gimnasia lo observaba des de las gradas, estaba más impresionado que ayer. Rick no había comprobado que no había nade en la piscina, simplemente se tiró al agua y nadó, así que no había notado que había el profesor en las gradas, mirando un panel de electricidad. Él profesor no había hecho saber de su presencia al chico, admirando cómo practicaba.

Al cabo de lo que parecían unos buenos veinte minutos de natación en distintos estilos, Rick paró al borde de la piscina. _Vaya, tiene mucha resistencia,_ pensó el profesor.

Rick paró al borde, aún pensado en sus cosas. Puso la cabeza encima de frío mármol que rodeaba la piscina, y una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla para acabar mezclada en el agua. Entonces, se sumergió, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía los ojos abiertos debajo del agua, sus pies tocaban el suelo de la piscina. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, y estaba ignorando la necesidad de respirar. De repente su visión se hizo más borrosa de lo normal, y empezó a ver manchas negras. Justo en ese instante, notó que una mano le cogía por el brazo, y lo tiraba hacia la superficie. Inesperadamente pudo respirar. Respiró hondo, intentando que su respiración rápida por la falta de oxigeno volviera a la normalidad.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo? -le preguntó alguien. Intentó centrarse en la cara que tenía delante, pero todo era borroso y muy confuso.- Vamos, sal de la piscina e intenta respirar.

Con la ayuda del otro hombre, salió de la piscina y fue hacia su toalla sin soltar el brazo el profesor, que era lo que le permitía no caerse. Se sentó en el banco, y se envolvió en la toalla, titiritando del frío.

- Ahora me vas a contar que demonios creías que estabas haciendo, Rodgers -ahora si que reconoció al profesor.

- Yo... Sólo nadaba, Señor.

- ¿En serio me estás mintió a la cara? Llevo aquí des de que has entrado. Te he visto nadar, y eso no era nadar. ¿Se pude saber que pretendías? ¿Matarte?

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No, claro que no! Yo sólo estaba sumergido, nada más. Quería saber cuanto tiempo podía aguantar.

- Bueno, que sepas que has estado allí dentro más de dos minutos. ¿Sabes que a los tres minutos sin oxigeno te desmayas, verdad? Los que has hecho es muy peligroso, Rodgers. ¿En qué estabas pensando? -le preguntó. _En olvidar, eso es en lo que estaba pesando. En olvidar ese 14 de junio, en el olvidar los besos con Kate, en olvidar a Josh. Sólo quería olvidar_, pensó Rick. Pero su respuesta fue muy diferente.

- En cuánto tiempo podá estar sumergido. Iba a salir justo cuando me has cogido.

- Bueno, vale. Pero la próxima vez que me entere que has echo algo así, tú y yo tendremos una charla. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, señor.

- Ahora, ¿me puedes decir porque no estás en clase? -le preguntó el profesor, dándose cuenta de la hora que era y que Rick debería estar en clase.

- Yo... Esto... Me han expulsado hasta la semana que viene, así que pensé... -fue interrumpido por el sorprendido profesor.

- ¿Qué has hecho para que te expulsen, chico?

- Eso es personal, señor -le contestó el formalmente.

- Vaya -le dijo con una sonrisa. De repente le cogió ambas muñecas y les miró las manos, con las palmas hacia abajo. Vio que una de sus manos estaba morada e hinchada, y quizá tenía algo roto.- Así que te has defendido, ¿eh?

- Sí señor -le respondió él mirando al suelo, un poco avergonzado.

- Bueno, ahora si quieres puedes continuar nadando, yo ya me voy. Pero nada de sumergirte tanto tiempo otra vez o te prohibiré venir a nadar -se fue andando hacia la puerta. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, giró la cabeza por encima del hombro y le sonrió.- Aún quiera que compitas en natación Rodgers. Piénsatelo -y con ese últimas palabras se fue.

Rick estaba envuelto en su toalla, pero había dejado de temblar. Se preguntaba si habría salido del agua por si mismo. Estaba asustado, esto no le podía pasar otra vez, no era posible, pensaba que había superado esta fase.

Se puso la cabeza en las manos, con los codos sobre sus mulos, y cerró los ojos fuerte. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Cuando Kate salió del colegio para irse a su casa, vio a Rick esperándola. Llevaba una toalla en el hombro, así que Kate suponía que había ido a nadar. Se acercó a él y le sonrió.

- Hola -le saludó.

- Hola -le contestó él.- ¿Te puedo acompañar a casa? -le pregunta con una voz temblorosa.

- Claro. Vamos, es por aquí.

Se pasaron todo el camino en silencio. La situación era un poco incómoda, pero ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Al final, llegaron al porche de la casa de Kate, y estaban ya delante de la puerta cuando Rick rompió el silencio.

- Kate... Quería pedirte disculpas por haber pegado a Josh. No fue apropiado. Lo siento -le dijo él mirando hacia el suelo.

- No estuvo bien. Lo que hizo Josh estuvo mal pero tú te has puesto a su altura. Rick, no se lo merecía. Se merecía un castigo, pero no que le fractures el pómulo, la nariz y que le partieses el labio inferior.

- ¿Qué no se lo merecía? Tienes que estar bromeando. Kate te ha pegado. PEGADO. Ha abusado de ti porque querías acabar tu relación con él. ¿Qué crees que hará con la siguiente que rompa con él?

- No lo sé, pero seguro que ha aprendido la lección. Ahora todas las chicas del instituto cuando rompan con Josh saben que pueden ir al fabuloso Rick Rodgers que si él les pone una mano encima el protector de las chicas acudirá -le dijo ella burlándose un poco.

- ¿Que significa eso? -confuso y dolido.

- Que no era necesario que lo pegarás.

- Era necesario Kate. No podía dejar que se saliera con la suya. No después de hacerte llorar -dijo eso último con mucha ternura y acarició con la palma de su mano que no estaba herida la mejilla que no estaba roja aún del impacto de Kate. Cuando sus pieles se tocaron, Kate se tensó.- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó preocupado, quitando la mano de su mejilla.

- Rick... Cuando ibas a pegar a Josh me miraste y... Me asustaste, Rick. No puedo estar con alguien que me asusta. Sólo nos hemos conocido hace dos días, y tú claramente no puedes comprometerte e una relación y yo... No puedo estar con alguien con miedo a que si digo algo va a tener una reacción violenta.

- Pero Kate... Yo nunca te haría daño, tienes que creerme, yo... No podía dejar que hicieran daño a otra persona de mi alrededor. No tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que hizo, ni a venir a mi casa a amenazarme... Tú me dijiste que... Teníamos una oportunidad, que no te ibas a rendir, que me ibas a ayudar. ¿Por qué te estás rindiendo ahora Kate? ¿Tanto te asustó, tan malo es lo que he hecho como para que me tengas medo?

- Lo siento, pero... No podemos estar juntos. No es exactamente lo que hiciste... Era tú mirada, llena de odio y rabia acumulada, como si pudieras matar a alguien en ese instante. No me siento segura a tu lado -le dijo. La expresión de la cara de Rick hizo que se le rompiera el corazón. Parecía que acabara de coger un mazo y lo hubiera estallado en el corazón de él. Parecía... Roto.- Pero podemos ser amigos. Podemos conocernos mejor. Seguramente lo que teníamos era simplemente atracción física. Aún podemos salir con los chicos y hablar. Me gustaría.

- Si claro -le respondió él con una sonrisa forzada. _Seguramente lo que teníamos era simplemente atracción física_. Eso frase se iba repitiendo en la cabeza de Rick, rompiéndolo por dentro cada vez un poquito más.- Amigos -le dijo con la sonrisa forzada aún en su cara y ofreciéndole la mano para darse un apretón.

En ese momento, la puerta de la casa de abrió y salió un hombre mayor.

- ¿Katie? -le preguntó Jim a su hija.- ¿Qué haces... -la frase quedó a medias cuando vio la mejilla roja de su hija. Miró a Rick furioso y en menos de un segundo le estaba cogiendo por el cuello de la camiseta.- ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi hija!? -le preguntó gritando y sacudiéndolo. Antes que Rick pudiera contestar, Kate habló.

- No ha sido él, papá. Ha sido Josh, cuando estaba rompiendo con él -le dijo calmademente su hija.- As´que puedes dejar a Rick, que no ha hecho nada. Sólo defender mi honor -dijo haciendo el símbolo de usa comillas cuando pronunciaba lo de defender su honor.

- ¿Dónde está ese crío? Le voy a dar una buena por tocar a mi hija -dijo en tono amenazante.

- Tranquilo, papá, que Rick lo ha hecho muy bien.

- ¿Tú le has pegado? .le preguntó a Rick, sorprendido.

- Sí, Señor Beckett -le contestó este respetuosamente.

- ¿Le has dado bien?

- Por lo que me ha explicado Kate, un pómulo y la nariz fracturados y un labio partido. Así que credo que le he dado bien, Señor -le contestó por segunda vez.

- Bien -dijo Jim, sonriendo un poco.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, papá? ¿No me dices tú siempre que la violencia no es la solución? Por Dios papá, que eres abogado.

- ¿Él te ha pegado antes no? Pues si alguien utiliza la violencia contra mi hija, yo la utilizo contra él. Y más si es un mocoso de dieciséis años. Encantado de conocerte Rick. Mi nombre es Jim Beckett -le dijo al chico extendiendo una mano para que la estrechara.

- El placer es mío, Señor Beckett -se giró hacia Kate.- Te veo el próximo miércoles Kate -y con una sonrisa se giró y fue hacia su casa.

En cuanto Rick se giró, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Fue andando rápido a su casa, para ver que su tío no estaba. _Perfecto, la casa para mi solo_, pensó él. Fue a la cocina, cogió un vaso y una botella de whisky y se encerró en su habitación.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the new chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they keep me going with this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kate entró en su casa cuando Rick se marchó. Sabía que le había hecho daño, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. O eso creía ella.

- ¿Así que Rick, eh? -le preguntó su padre.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? -le dijo ella haciéndose la inocente.

- Que te gusta.

- ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Además, solo le conozco des de hace dos días.

- Katie, he visto como le mirabas. Te gusta.

- No papá, no me gusta, así que déjalo ya. Me voy a mi cuarto -y con eso subió las escaleras y, exhausta por la montaña rusa de emociones que había tenido durante todo el día, se durmió.

- Kate -la llamó una voz.- ¡Kate despierta! -le dijo más fuerte.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Que pasa? -le preguntó con voz somnolienta.

- La cena está lista, cariño -le contestó con voz suave.

- Ahora voy -cuando su madre se marchó de la habitación, Kate fue un momento al baño para arreglarse el pelo y ponerse presentable.

Cuando bajó vio a sus padres sentados ya en la mesa delante de un plato de espaguetis a la boloñesa. Sentó a la mesa en silencio y empezaron a comer. Su madre parecía preocupada, y no paraba de lanzarle miradas cada dos segundos. Al final Beckett ya no pudo más.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó un poco enojada a su madre.

- Nada, hija, es sólo que tu padre me ha contado lo que te ha pasado hoy en el colegio, y estamos preocupados.

- Bueno, pues poder dejaros de preocupar, porque estoy perfectamente. No me pasa nada. Me ha pegado y punto. Además, al final ni siquiera me gustaba.

- De acuerdo -le dijo solamente su madre.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Jim se fue a leer a la cama, dándole a sus chicas una oportunidad para hablar a petición de su mujer.

- Kate -la dijo suavemente Johanna.- Ven aquí cariño -cuando ella se acercó, su madre la envolvió en un abrazo, agarrándola fuerte y acercándola a su cuerpo.- Estamos aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Tu padre y yo, estamos aquí para lo que necesites. Ya sé que ya no eres una niña, pero cuando te pasa una cosa así nunca es fácil. Te quiero mucho, Kate. Sólo quiero que seas feliz -le murmuró con la cara hundida en el pelo de la niña.

De repente, el cuerpo de Kate empezó a temblar y sollozar. Abrazando más fuerte a su madre, puso su rostro en su hombro y lloró descontroladamente.

- Shhh... Ya está cariño... Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo... -le murmuró otra vez su madre.- Sácalo todo fuera, no pasa nada... -le siguió diciendo cosas reconfortantes hasta que ella se desenlazó de los brazos de su madre y ésta la miró. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar, y se le marcaba el recorrido que habían hecho sus lágrimas por las mejillas. De repente, una lágrima cayó por el rabillo de su ojo, y Johanna la secó inmediatamente pasándole un pulgar tiernamente por la mejilla.- ¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado? -ella simplemente asintió.

Le contó lo del chico nuevo, lo de su beso en casa de Jenny. Le contó porque era así de frío, le contó que su madre había muerto. Le contó la discusión de la piscina, y como esa misma tarde se habían vuelto a besar, después del beso de casa de Jenny. Le acabó contando lo que le había dicho a él cuando Rick le había dicho que no podían estar juntos, y cómo rompió con Josh, acabando con una bofetada en la cara.

Cuando llegó a la parte dónde Rick salió corriendo para pegar a Josh, las lágrimas volvieron. Pero cuando le explicó a su madre cómo había rechazado a Rick un minuto antes de que su padre les encontrara en el porche, lloraba a moco tendido. Los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo, y el hipo se había apoderado de ella. Su madre la volvió a abrazar, y se acurrucaron en el sofá hasta que Kate se quedó dormida.

* * *

Cuando Rick se levantó al día siguiente, notó que tenía la cabeza como un bombo. Estaba confuso y se encontraba fatal, pero poco a poco fue recordando lo que había pasado. Beckett rechazándolo, llegar a casa y abrir una botella de whisky. Ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba con la cabeza en su escritorio, al lado de un vaso y una botella medio vacía de whisky. _Genial, parezco mi tío Bill, pero en adolescente._ Al pensar eso soltó una risa sarcástica, pero eso hizo que se le intensificara el dolor de cabeza. Hizo una mueca de dolor, y se levantó para ir a buscar un analgésico. No encontró su tío en el sofá, así que fue a ver que estuviera durmiendo en su habitación. Lo encontró allí, tumbado boca abaja en su cama, con la ropa del día anterior aún puesta. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto, y fue hacia la cocina, dónde cogió una aspirina y la tragó rápidamente con una vaso de agua. La noche anterior había pensado que beber quizá le haría sentir mejor, menos roto, más lleno, pero sólo había servido para que deprimiera más. Subió a su cuarto, y tiró lo que quedaba de whisky por el váter. Si él no se lo iba a beber, mejor que su tío tampoco. La aspirina empezó a hacer efecto, porque notaba que el dolor de cabeza iba disminuyendo.

Estaba expulsado durante una semana, así que tenía que encontrar algo que hacer. No podía quedarse en su cuarto todos los días, pensando en Kate Beckett mientras cuidaba de su tío, que le recordaba a su madre.

No podía beber tampoco, ya sabía que eso acabaría mal. Pensó en ir a la piscina una vez más, pero no quería encontrarse al profesor de gimnasia otra vez, y no estaba en condiciones para ver a Kate y fingir ser su amigo feliz.

Después de pasar unos quince minutos caminando en círculos por el suelo de su habitación, decidió que no necesitaba ir a la piscina para desahogarse. Había hecho rugby en su escuela anterior, sabía como hacer un entrenamiento físico.

Al cabo de un segundo estaba en el suelo, haciendo flexiones.

* * *

Rick se levantó el miércoles a las cinco de la mañana para ir a nadar. Durante toda la semana de expulsión había hecho ejercicio a en su habitación, y algún día había ido a la piscina del colegio, pero muy temprano por la mañana, de manera que pudiera estar solo.

Se fue de su casa y nadó aproximadamente una hora y media antes de volver y ducharse. A las siete y diez ya estaba en la cocina, preparando tostadas para desayunar. No se molestó en hacer tostadas para Bill, sabía que su desayuna sería un trago de vodka, o quizá hoy varios chupitos de tequila.

Durante la semana había tenido tiempo para pensar, y había decidido que iba a ser mejor. Quería ser mejor para Kate, y dejar de llorar la muerte de su madre internamente. Claro, sólo hacía tres meses que la tragedia había sucedido, y no esperaba superarlo y seguir con su vida felizmente tal y como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero se había propuesto mejorar un poquito cada día. Se había propuesto dejarse a si mismo vivir un poco más cada día, e intentar abrirse a los demás.

Llegó al colegio cinco minutos antes de que las clases empezaran. Se fue hacia su taquilla, y suspiró aliviado de que no tuvieran que lidiar con Beckett. Aún. Sabía que tenían las primeras clases de la mañana juntos, por lo que dentro pocos minutos tendría que verse con ella y fingir que todo iba bien, que no tenía ganas de besarla sin sentido y al mismo tiempo gritarle y acusarla de haber jugado con sus sentimientos.

Fue a su clase dos minutos antes de que comenzara la clase. Lo de llegar tarde no volvería a pasar. Se sentó detrás del todo, y estaba ocupado sacando sus apuntes de la carpeta cuando alguien lo sorprendió.

- ¡Rick! ¿Qué tal lo has pasado en tu semana de vacaciones? -le preguntó.

- Bueno Lanie, no han sido unas vacaciones, me han expulsado, ¿recuerdas? -le dijo él en tono irónico.- Además, no sé como o ves tú, pero me voy a tener que pasar los próximos tres días cogiendo los apuntes que me perdí. Lo estoy deseando -dijo sarcásticamente.

- Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Eso es lo que pasa por ir a lo Chuck Norris con el ex de Beckett.

- Oh, pero eso no es todo lo que hice, Lanie -le dijo misteriosamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué hiciste? -le preguntó curiosa. Cuando él no contestó y bajó la mirada sonriendo de forma malvada, ella insistió.- ¡Oh, vamos Rick, tienes que decirme qué hiciste! No es justo que me dejes así, deseando saberlo.

- De acuerdo... -dijo, dejando unos segundos de silencio para la expectación. Se inclinó hacia la muchacha, que ahora estaba expectante, y le murmuró.- Mandé al director un poco a la mierda, y después le dije que era un vendido, y que debería estar avergonzado de sí mismo.

Cuando acabó de pronunciar la frase, la clase se llenó con la risa incontrolable de Lanie. Rió y rió durante minutos, y cuando fue capaz de tomar algunas respiraciones profundas, intentó hablar.

- ¿De verdad... -rió un poco más, intentando controlarse para poder formular la pregunta- hiciste... eso? -y con esa pregunta acabada, ella se rió aún más fuerte.

Rick la miraba con una sonrisa, contento de que su grosería fuera divertida para alguien.

- Sí, lo hice. Pero no lo vayas diciendo por ahí, me voy a ganar una mala reputación -al decir eso Lanie dejó de reír y le dio una sonrisa.

- Ooooh, creo que ya tienes mala reputación.

- ¿Que quieres decir? -frunció el ceño confuso.

- Que toda la escuela sabe que le diste una paliza a Josh, y que más vale que nade toque a ninguno de tus amigos, sobre todo a las chicas, porque sino les va a caer una buena -dijo Lanie encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo.- Al menos eso es lo que se rumorea -al cabo de unos segundos de cómodo silencio y de él pensando en sus cosas, ella rompió el silencio justo con sus pensamientos.- Por cierto, ¿si me pegara Javier, también le darías una paliza' -le pregunto bromeando.

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero se abrió la puerta del aula y cuando alzó la vista para ver si había entrado el profesor, vio que quién entraba era la misma Kate Beckett.

* * *

**Toughts?**

**I know ths one is shorter than the last ones, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, I promise!**

**Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Than you all for the reviews! You make me happy guys! :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kate Beckett había quedado delante de su taquilla con un chico que le había pedido salir el día después de que Rick fuera expulsado. Ella, no sabiendo que hacer con Rodgers, aceptó, pensando que no estaría mal pasar un buen rato y olvidarse de él. Habían ido al parque después de ir a tomar un refresco, y habían pasado el rato charlando y riendo.

Beckett estaba reviviendo su cita cuando el chico apareció con una sonrisa en a cara.

- Hey, Tom -lo saludó con una sonrisa.

- Hola Kate -le dijo dándole un beso el la mejilla.- ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Muy bien, excepto por alguien que me tuvo levantada hasta muy tarde con sus mensajes.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y quien es ese alguien del que hablas? -bromeó Tom.

- Mmmmm... No lo sé, ¿por qué no lo adivinas?

- ¿Tu amiga Lanie? No... ¿Tu amiga Jenny? Tampoco... -no se habían dado cuenta, pero con su pequeño juego se habían ido acercando el uno al otro.- Kate -empezó a decir él.- tengo muchas ganas de besarte ahora mismo. ¿Me vas ha hacer algún daño físico si te beso? -le preguntó bromeando e intentando suavizar la tensión que había entre ellos.

- Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás -le murmuró ella.

Y con eso Tom se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Durante el beso, no era Tom quién estaba en la mente de Kate. _Los labios de Rick eran más suaves y apasionados. No tienen nada que ver con estos. Lo que daría para que estos fueran sus labios... ¡Espera, Kate, ahí no puedes ir! Le dijiste que no, ahora no puedes estar besando a otro chico mientras piensas en él. Piensa en Tom, piensa en Tom. _

_Es divertido, me hace reír. Me llevó a ese parque y hablamos, pero no tuvimos esa conexión que Rick y yo tuvimos. ¡No más Rick! A ver, después me llevó a mi casa y me besó en la mejilla y todo fue perfecto, excepto que no quise besarle porque había estado toda la tarde comparándolo con Rick. ¡Mierda! ¿Se puede saber lo que te pasa, Kate?_

Tom se apartó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Iba a decir algo cuando sonó el timbre, indicando que fueran a clase. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de ella.

Fue hacia su aula aún comparando ese beso con los que había compartido con Rick. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo sus besos habían sido intensos, que cada vez que sus labios conectaban, un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. El beso con Tom había sido... Bueno, un beso ordinario. Labios contra labios, nada más. Ningún sentimiento ninguna conexión, ningún escalofrío.

Entró en el aula y en seguida notó que era observada. Se giró para ver a Rick observándola des del final de la clase, claramente ignorando a Lanie hasta que ésta le chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara.

* * *

- Rick -le dijo ella, viendo que no contestaba su pregunta.- Rick. ¡Rick! -lo llamó chasqueando los dedos.

- ¿Eh? -giró la cara hacia Lanie otra vez.- Ah, tu pregunta... Claro que le daría una paliza a Esposito. No lo vería venir -dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Sabes que Javier y Kevin van al equipo de fútbol americano, verdad? Están cachas.

- ¿No va Josh también al equipo?

- Verdad. Ahí me has pillado. Por cierto, creo que Josh no jugará en lo que queda de temporada. Dice que no quiere arriesgarse a que se le vuelva a fracturar el pómulo o la nariz, así que volverá a jugar el año que viene.

- Genial, quizá me apunto. ¿Crees que a Esposito y Ryan les parecerá bien? -le preguntó ahora un poco preocupado.

- ¿Estás de broma verdad? Les encantará. ¿Ser amigo del que puede darle una paliza a Josh? Nadie les volverá a decir nada, y si juegas en el equipo aún os haréis más populares.

- Ahora voy a ser siempre el tipo que pegó a Josh, ¿verdad? -le preguntó un poco fastidiado de que se le recordara sólo por eso.

- ¿Acaso lo estabas dudando? -dijo ella, riéndose de él.- Bueno, después de las clases habla con ellos, seguro que hablan con el entrenador y te hacen un hueco en el equipo.

- ¿Qué equipo? -preguntó Beckett, que había llegado por detrás y había podido oír lo que decía Lanie.

- Aquí nuestro chico nuevo quiere apuntarse al equipo de fútbol americano

- ¿Sabes jugar al fútbol? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Hay muchas cosas que na sabes de mí, Beckett -le dijo forzando un sonrisa.- Jugaba en mi anterior instituto.

- ¿De qué posición jugabas? -preguntó Lanie, curiosa.

- De quarterback, pero puede jugar de lo que me mande el entrenador, no es que me importe mucho.

- Wow, normal que estés así de cachas -comentó Lanie. Beckett y Rodgers se la quedaron mirando pasmados.- ¿Que? Te he visto sin camiseta, ¿recuerdas? -al decir eso, Rick miró al suelo y se sonrojó, mientras Kate se sentaba a su lado, también mirando al suelo.- Vaya, que maduros sois los dos.

Es ese momento entro el profesor, y Lanie se fue a su sitio sin decir una palabra. Beckett y Rodgers no se hablaron durante toda la hora, ni si quiera se miraron. Habían quedado cómo amigos, pero Kate cada vez que lo veía, un sentimiento de culpa le invadía el cuerpo, mientras que él no podía mirarla a los ojos después de saber que lo que sentía cuando la besaba o cuando la acariciaba.

Sonó el timbre y los dos se fueron juntos hacia sus taquillas, sin dirigirse la palabra. Cuando llegaron a sus respectivas taquillas, Beckett fue la que rompió el silencio.

- Bueno, ¿cómo te ha ido la semana de expulsado? ¿Algo divertido? -le preguntó.

- Ya sabes, quedarme en casa, ver la televisión... Nada muy interesante.

- Vaya, me pensaba que habrías aprovechado para hacer cosas más divertidas. No sé, ir al cine, a la playa, cosas como esas.

- Pues no, ya ves que soy así de aburrido -le ofreció una sonrisa falsa.- Nos vemos luego Beckett.

En la siguiente clase no lo vio, pero comieron con los chicos y hablaron un poco. Pasaron las siguientes clases después de la comida juntos, e intentaron hacer que las cosas fueran menos incómodas entre ellos.

Después de la última clase, Rick se quedó a pedirle los apuntes a Jenny, que era la más aplicada y se quedaron unos minutos hablando. Se fue de la clase dándole las gracias a Jenny y se fue hacia su taquilla. Cuando giró la esquina del pasillo, paró de golpe. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Un chico estaba besando a Beckett. BESÁNDOLA. Cuando lo vio fue como si alguien le hubiera pegado un puñetazo en el estómago y la respiración se le hubiera cortado. Estuvo allí parado unos segundos más, hasta que no pudo más y se marchó. Ya habían acabado las clases, así que se fue dónde estuvo durante su ataque de pánico el primer día de colegio. Se fue al parque y se sentó en el mismo árbol. Todo parecía lo mismo, pero sin embargo todo era distinto.

_No soy lo suficiente buen para ella. Hace una semana que nos besamos y ya está con otro. No valgo para estar con ella._

_Pensándolo mejor, es mejor si no está conmigo. Sólo le traería problemas, y así no tiene que aguantar mi pasado. No tiene que aguantar mis pesadillas, ni me tiene que aguantar cuando tengo un mal día. Quizá es mejor así._

Aún pensando eso, Rick tenía ganas de volver y apartarla de ese cretino. Pero sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a hacer eso, así que se levantó, y fue lentamente otra vez a su taquilla, esperando que el nuevo novio de Beckett se hubiera ido.

Cuando llegó, no estaban ninguno de los dos. Suspiró y dejó los libros en la taquilla. Cuando iba a marcharse, una voz lo paró.

- ¡Rodgers! -se giró hacia la voz y vio que era Esposito.- Tío, Lanie me ha dicho que quieres apuntarte al fútbol. Tenemos entrenamiento esta tarde, ¿porque no vienes y pruebas? Las pruebas de acceso se hicieron mientras estabas expulsado, pero Ryan y yo hablaremos con el entrenador, no te preocupes. ¿Vienes o no? -le preguntó él.

- Sí pero... No tengo ropa adecuada -le contestó.

- Tranquilo, yo tengo ropa de deporto en el vestuario. Si quieres te la puedo prestar.

- Gracias Esposito -le dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Durante el entrenamiento, el entrenador lo había puesto de corredor. Era una de los más rápidos del equipo, pero el entrenador en seguido vio que por su cuerpo debía ser quarterback o tenía que placar. Al principio, lo puso a placar porque ya tenían entrenando al quarterback suplente (se había entrado que Josh era el quarterback titular). Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver el talento que tenía. Al ser robusto y tener la espalda ancha y fuerte, podía placar a todo el mundo que se le pusiese por delante.

Cuando faltaban veinte minutos para terminar el entrenamiento, el quarterback se torció el tobillo y no pudo continuar. En ese momento el entrenador llamó a Rick y le dijo que ese era el momento de demostrar lo que era capaz de hacer.

En cuestión de diez minutos, él y su equipo habían doblado la puntuación que habían hecho con el quarterback anterior en meda hora. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron a Rick jugar. Incluso con el cuerpo que tenía, era escurridizo y sólo pudieron placarlo una vez y entre tres jugadores.

El entrenador quedó impresionado, y cuando acabó el entrenamiento, le dijo a Rick que si seguía viniendo a entrenar esa semana, podía jugar en el primer partido de la temporada el sábado. Él aceptó, y preguntó dónde podía conseguir el equipaje del equipo escolar, pero el entrenador le contestó que para el sábado ya tendría la equipación en la taquilla del vestuario.

Cuando se reunió con los otros jugadores en el vestuario, todo el mundo le miraba impresionado.

- Rodgers no nos dijiste que jugabas así de bien -dijo Esposito con una sonrisa.

- Sí Rodgers, nos podrías haber avisado que eres algo así cómo el dios del fútbol -dijo Ryan.

- No es para tanto, chicos. Sólo se me da bien, eso es todo -dijo él con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué se te a bien? ¿Tú te has visto allí fuera? Nos has pateado el culo a todos. Además, creo que ya eres el favorito del entrenador -dijo Esposito.

- Chicos. Basta. No es para tanto. Simplemente es práctica.

- ¿Y cuanta "práctica" has hecho para jugar así de bien? -le preguntó Ryan.

- Bueno... Tres horas al día de entrenamiento des de los seis años.

- ¿Llevas jugando a fútbol des de hace diez años? ¿Y tres horas al día? -preguntó Ryan perplejo.

- ¿No tenías nada mejor que hacer? No sé, cómo ir al parque o algo...

- Me gustaba, y tenía un entrenador que me veía con talento, y yo quería jugar al fútbol todo el tiempo que pudiera, así que como le gustaba, me entrenaba tres horas cada día. Incluso el fin de semana. Era mi hobby, en vez de ir al parque y jugar con los otros niños, jugaba al fútbol.

- Wow -dijeron los dos a la vez. Rick se rió un rato de ellos, mientras intentaban cerrar las bocas del asombro.

Se fue a casa después de prometerle a Esposito que lavaría su ropa y se la traería al día siguiente. Cuando llegó, no había rastro de su tío, así que se cogió dinero y se fue a hacer la compra después de intentar hacerse algo para comer.

* * *

Kate Beckett había tenido un buen día. Más o menos. Bueno, no sabía si exactamente había sido un buen día, pero estaba contenta. Tenía a Tom , y podía olvidarse de Rick y seguir con su vida cómo si eso no hubiera pasado.

Después de las clases se fue a casa. Le contó a su madre lo de su novio, y cómo había visto hoy a Rick. Su madre escuchó encantada, pensando en cómo debería estar sufriendo ese Rick del que tanto hablaba su hija. Penó en lo difícil que debía ser que su madre hubiera muerto y ahora que una chica le rechazara porque estaba asustada de su comportamiento.

Johanna estaba convencida de que Rick no era violento, había visto muchos casos en su carrera de abogada, y sabía que los clientes que venían porque algún familiar había muerto se convertían en gente que protegía a todo el mundo que le importara, eran sobre protectores. Podían llegar a tener estas conductas violentas si alguien hacía daño a gente de su alrededor. Pero todo eso no se lo dijo a su hija, quién ahora parecía un poco más contenta con su nuevo novio.

Por eso se sentó ahí y escuchó too lo que su hija tenía que contarle. Al cabo de un rato llegó Jim d trabajar y Kate subió a su cuarto para hacer sus deberes.

Aprovechó ese momento para ir a comprar, ya que tenían que hacer la compra de la semana. Pidió a Jim que la acompañara, pero éste, para escaquearse, dij que aún tenía que hacer trabajo en casa, y que no podía dejarlo para mañana. En cuanto su mujer se fe por la puerta, se sentó en el sofá con una cerveza y vio el partido de fútbol que estaba empezando.

Johanna llegó al supermercado y empezó a coger las cosas que había en su lista, cuando de repente, al girar una esquina, se chocó con alguien.

- Lo siento, perdone -se disculpó alguien.- Los siento mucho, perdone otra vez -se volvió a disculpar. Cuando Johanna alzó la mirada se encontró con un chico de ojos azules que debía tener la edad de su hija más o menos.

- No es culpa tuya, no iba mirando por dónde iba -a pesar de sus palabras, encontró que el chico estaba nervioso y tenía una mirada arrepentida.- Tranquilo, que no es para tanto.

- No yo... Usted, mmm... Es la Señora Beckett, ¿verdad? -ella pareció sorprendida.

- Sí. ¿Es que nos conocemos? -preguntó curiosa.

- No, es que... Conozco a su hija. Se parecen mucho -ella la miró confundida.- Soy Richard Rodgers -le tendió la mano y ella la estrechó con firmeza.

- oh, ¿así que tú eres Rick? Encantada de conocerte -le dijo con una sonrisa.

- El placer es mío -le respondió él.

- Si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿qué haces aquí? -le preguntó.

- Bueno, hago la compra, cómo puede ver -le dijo mirando al suelo, avergonzado.

- Bueno, Rick, es que normalmente los adolescentes como tú no hacen la compra. Lo sé bien, porque mi Katie cómo mucho me friega los platos después de cocinar, pero ¿hacer la compra? Más quisiera yo.

- Bueno, es que... Verá... Mi madre falleció, así que me encargo de la casa.

- Vaya. Lo siento mucho.

- Está bien, pero gracias -le respondió Rick volviéndola a mirar a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Y tu padre? -él se calló.- Perdona, no pretendía ser entrometida, olvida que te he preguntado.

- No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Mi padre... Bueno, es un poco complicado. Verá, no sé quien es, porque mi madre y él se conocieron un día y al día siguiente él se marchó, sin decir adiós así que... No le conozco.

- Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía -le dijo Johanna, compadeciéndolo.- Oye, si quieres puedes venir mañana a cenar con nosotros. ¿Que te parece?

- No, yo, gracias por la oferta, pero...

- ¿Tienes mejores cosas que hacer? -le preguntó en su voz de abogada convincente.

- No, pero...

- Entonces está decidido. ¿Sabes dónde vivimos no? -él solamente asintió.- Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana Rick.

* * *

**Thoughs?**

**Please leave a review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, here you have the next chapter.**

**Please leave a review! :)**

* * *

_¿Se puede saber lo que acaba de pasar?_, se preguntó Rick. La madre de Kate Beckett, la Kate Beckett que estaba medio desnuda encima de él y que lo rechazó la semana anterior, le había invitado a cenar a su casa.

No se lo podá creer. No aguantaba más de veinte minutos hablando con ella y ahora tenía que ir a su casa a cenar. Esto no le podía estar pasando.

Se quedó en el pasillo del supermercado durante unos minutos, hasta que alguien se tropezó con él e hizo que su torrente de pensamientos que le llenaban la cabeza cesaran. Cogió lo que le faltaba de la lista que llevaba en el bolsillo, pagó y se fue a casa. Cuando llegó vio que su tío Bill ya estaba en casa, pero se había encerrado en su cuarto cómo muchas otras noches, en las que cogía las fotos que tenían de Martha Rodgers y las observaba una y otra vez, mientras se bebía una botella de whisky.

Pudo oír los sollozos de su tío que salían des de su habitación, así que cogió su móvil y puso música, con el volumen alto, y empezó a preparar la cena.

Su tío no salió, así que lo que sobró de comida lo dejó en la nevera. Subió a su cuarto, y aunque era bastante tarde, se puso a hacer los deberes y a pasar los apuntes que le había dejado Lanie y Jenny. Al final, eran más de las doce de la noche cuando se fue a la cama, porque se estaba durmiendo encima de sus apuntes.

Cuando se despertó, maldijo por lo bajo. Su alarma sonaba muy alta y tenía un dolor de cabeza horroroso. Genial, hoy tenía que ir a cenar con la familia de Beckett. Aún se estaba preguntando porque su madre le había invitado a comer. Beckett tenía un novio, ¡que lo invitara a él! Se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida, se hizo la bolsa para poder ir a entrenar por la tarde y bajó a desayunar para irse lo antes posible. Hoy no tenía ganas de aguantar a Bill resacoso, ni quería echarle la bronca porque llegaba tarde a trabajar. Hoy le daba igual todo, su tío, Kate, la cena, sus amigos... Todo.

Llegó al colegio cinco minutos antes y puso la bolsa en su taquilla. Estaba cogiendo los libros para su próxima clase cuando vio llegar a Beckett cogida de la mano con su novio. Llegaron a la altura de la taquilla y el puso su mejor sonrisa falsa y los saludó.

- Buenos días de Beckett -le dijo. Miró al chico y también lo saludó.- Creo que no nos conocemos -le dijo tendiéndole la mano.- Soy Rick Rodgers.

- Tom Demming. Y yo sí que sé quién eres, eres el nuevo, el que le dio una paliza a Josh -le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Vaya, se ve que me he ganado una reputación -dijo él. Se giró hacia Beckett.- Kate, ?a qué hora tengo que estar en tu casa esta noche? -le preguntó mirando de reojo a Demming.

- Oh, es verdad, que vienes a cenar. Mi madre me lo dijo ayer. Te puso el tono de "soy abogada no, no me puedes negar nada", ¿verdad? -él asintió con una sonrisa.- Lo siento, ella no pretendía ser entrometida, pero es así.

- No importa, si era muy simpática. ¿A que hora me paso?

- Pásate hacia las siete, siete y media, ¿de acuerdo? -él volvió a asentir.

- Bueno, voy a clase -les dijo. Se giró para irse, pero miró por encima de su hombro y miró a Demming.- Encantado de conocerte, Demming.

* * *

- Kate, ¿va a cenar a tu casa? ¿Porque? -le preguntó Demming celoso.

- Por que mi madre lo invitó. Nos hicimos amigos cuando llegó, así que cuando mi madre se lo encontró ayer en el supermercado, pensó que podría venir a cenar esta noche a mi casa -dijo ella como si no pasara nada.

- No me gusta que pases tiempo con él. Podría hacerte daño, ¿sabes? -le dijo él intentando que ésta dejara de ser su amiga.

- Tom, pegó a Josh porque Josh me pegó a mi. No me va a hacer daño, es mi amigo. ¿No tienes porque preocupate, ¿vale?

- Pero Kate, ¿es que no has visto el video? Ese chico es peligroso, no quiero que te pase nada.

- Espera, ¿qué video? ¿Hay un video?

- Si, claro que lo hay. Alguien estaba en la case haciendo fotos con el móvil a escondidas de Gates y cuando lo vio entrar en la clase tan enfadado empezó a grabarle. Está colgado en Internet.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porque no me he enterado de eso? Seguro que Lanie ya lo sabe, con lo cotilla que es. ¡La voy a matar como no me lo haya contado! Tom, tengo que irme, después te veo -y con eso le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se fue en busca de Lanie.

Fue hacia su taquilla, dónde vio que se estaba liado con Esposito.

- ¡Esposito! -le gritó mientras llegaba por detrás suyo y le daba una palmada a un taquilla, que cómo era de metal, resonó por todo el pasillo, haciendo que los dos tortolitos se separan.- Vete a la clase, dónde quieras, a jugar con Ryan y Rodgers, me a igual, pero tengo que hablar con la Lanie. A solas.

- De acuerdo, fiera le bromeó este.- Después nos vemos cariño -le dijo Lanie, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿¡Hay un video y no me lo cuentas!? -le preguntó Beckett casi gritándole.

- Me preguntaba cuando e enterarías.

- ¿No crees que tenía derecho a saberlo?

- Perdona, pero perdiste el derecho a tener algo que ver con Rick cuando lo rechazase y después te buscaste otro novio. Así que no me vengas con esas.

- Es mi vida Lanie, y ese video tiene que ver conmigo.

- Técnicamente, tú no sales en ese video. Sólo sale un chico que estaba defendiendo tu honor, así que no estas involucrada en el video. Ni si quiera se pronuncia tu nombre -Beckett le echó una mirada de "no me cabrees e estos momentos por que acabaremos mal" y Lanie se dio por vencida.- ¿Quieres verlo? Lo tengo descargado en el móvil.

- Ya puedes estar enseñándomelo. Y me vengaré por esto, Lanie.

- ¿Con que? Me quieres demasiado para hacerme daño, guapa.

- Le contaré a Esposito lo que pasó la semana antes de empezar el colegio, en esa fiesta.

- No te atreverías -le dijo ella con su mirada asesina.

- ¿Te quieres arriesgar?

- Está bien, si no te vengas, yo te compensaré por no haberte contado lo del video. ¿Trato?

- Me lo pensaré. Ahora enséñamelo.

Lanie sacó el móvil y le puso la grabación.

_¡HIJO DE PUTA!_ se oyó mientras Rick tiraba al suelo a Josh. Las chicas vieron como le pudo dar cuatro puñetazos en la cara antes de que dos chicos consiguieran apartarlo de Josh. _¡LA VUELVES A TOCAR Y ACABARÁS MUCHO PEOR!_ le volvió a gritar.

_¡Señor Rodgers! ¿¡Se puede saber que está haciendo!?_ Se oyó la voz de Gates de fondo.

_Como vuelvas a hablarle, tocarla o incluso si respiras en su presencia, te las verás conmigo. ¿Entendido?_ Le dijo Rick dirigiéndose a Josh. Kate notó como su tono de voz pasaba de la rabia a la amenaza. Esta vez había pronunciado esas palabras con un tono peligroso, grave, y había hablado bajo. Eso lo hacía más peligroso.

_Al despacho del director. Ahora_ se oyó a Gates de fondo por segundo vez.

Cuando Rick se marchaba, el video se acabó.

- ¿Que te parece? -le preguntó Lanie. Beckett estaba mirando la pantalla del móvil boquiabierta.

- Wow -dijo simplemente.

- ¿Impresionante verdad? Además, ¿has visto lo asustado que estaba Josh con su última amenaza? La verdad, tienes que dar mucho miedo para que alguien más mayor que tú se asuste e esa manera. No me gustaría que nadie me amenazara así en mi vida.

- Por eso es por lo que le dije que no podíamos estar juntos. ¿Lo has visto? La gente está asustada de él Lanie. ¿Que pasa si acaba haciéndome daño? -lo que había dicho Tom antes la había hecho reflexionar sobre eso. Aunque en su porche Rick le había dicho que él nunca podría hacerle daño, ella aún dudaba.

- Kate, perdona por lo que voy a decirte, pero eres idiota -Kate se quedó sorprendida.- si, IDIOTA. ¿No ves que ese chico está enamorado de ti? Por eso pegó a Josh. No te pegaría nunca. Ni a mi, ni a ti, ni a Javier, ni a Kevin, ni a Jenny. Porque somos sus amigos. Por que nos quiere. Pegó a Josh porque no podía soportar que alguien te hubiera hecho daño. ¿De verdad no lo ves? Está enamorado de ti. Y le está matando verte con otro. ¿No ves sus sonrisa falsas cada vez que te ve, y cómo te mira? -Kate ahora la miró confundida.- Te mira cómo alguien que se muere por ir y abrazarte, besarte, por estar contigo pero no puede porque ese no es su lugar. Te mira con frustración porque desearía que él fuera Tom. Así es cómo te mira. Rick te quiere, pero te está dejando ir porque cree que es lo que tú quieres. ¿Pero eso es lo quieres de verdad?

Kate la miró asombrada.

- ¿Cuando te has vuelto tan sabia en lo que concierne la relaciones, Lanie? -le preguntó evitando contestar la pregunta que le había hecho su amiga.

- Gracias por el cumplido, pero tenes que contestar mi pregunta, guapa. No te vas a escapar de esta -le dijo divertida de que pudiera pensar un por un segundo que podía no contestar la pregunta.

Cuando Kate abría la boca para contestar, sonó la campana, indicando que tenían que ir a clase.

- Ups, tengo que ir a clase. Nos vemos después -le dijo. Se giró y fue rápidamente hacia su clase.

- ¡No creas que te has salvado! -le gritó su amiga cuando ya se iba.

* * *

El día había pasado rápido para Rick. Él y Beckett ya se hablaban un poco más, y empezaban a congeniar a pesar de cómo había empezado su relación. Poco a poco se iban haciendo amigos.

Cuando llegó la hora del entrenamiento, se fue a los vestuarios a cambiarse para encontrarse con la única persona que no quería encontrarse allí. Josh.

- Vaya, vaya, chico nuevo, me han dicho que el entrenador te ha puesto de quarterback -le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Rick pasó sin decirle nada, y fu hacia su taquilla. Se quitó la camiseta, y empezó a coger la ropa de deportes.- Así que me vas a ignorar. Muy maduro por tu parte. Ah, no, espera, que para ti la madurez no existe, tenías que venir y pegarme. Como se nota que no tienes papás que te enseñaran modales -su sonrisa se hizo mayor.

Rick se tensó, pero respiró hondo y lo siguió ignorando. Se puso la camiseta de entrenar y se quitó los pantalones.

- Te estarás preguntando como sé eso. Pues mira, creo que te lo voy a decir. Cómo te habrá dicho el director, mi padre es una de los mayores accionistas de la escuela. Es el que dona más dinero y eso... Así que tiene acceso a las fichas confidenciales de los alumnos. Y mira por dónde cuando me encentró a Richard Rodgers, madre asesinada -cada vez Rick estaba más cabreado, más tenso.- Cuéntame, Rodgers, ¿qué pasó ese 14 de julio? ¿Mataron a tu pobre mamá? ¿Es que no sabía defenderse? -e ese momento Rick reacciono y con una mano cogió el cuello de Josh, sin apretar y lo estampo contra la pared del vestuario.

- Vuelve a pronunciarla o a hablarme de ella, y estás muerto -le dij en su tono más amenazador. Josh tragó saliva y Rick pudo notar cómo su nuez del cuello bajaba y volvía a subir.- Ahora me dejaras en paz, dejarás a Beckett en paz y a todos mis amigos en paz. ¿Entendido? -Josh simplemente asintió.

Rick, que se había puesto los pantalones y las botas mientras Josh daba su discursito, se fue al campo.

En ese entrenamiento, Rick estuvo más rápido, más duro, más mejor. Impresionó aún más todo el equipo y el entrenador. Tenía que descargar toda la tensión acumulada, tenía todo ese dolor que no sabía cómo tratar para que disminuyera. Sólo sabía que con el deporte se sentía un poco mejor, un poco más libre, sin esos sentimientos oscuros que le invadían todo el día. Podía pensar con más claridad. Cuando acabó el entrenamiento, fue con Ryan y Esposito a los vestuarios.

- Rodgers chaval, cada día te superas más. Contigo podemos ganar la liga este año.

- Whoa Esposito, eso es como un poco de presión, ¿no?

- Que va Rodgers, eres el mejor quarterback que hemos visto en la liga escolar. Si sigues así este año ganamos seguro.

- Gracias por el apoyo, Ryan -dijo irónicamente Rick.- No os hagáis ilusiones, seguro que los otros institutos tiene quarterbacks que son mejores que yo.

- ¿Está de broma, no? -dijeron los dos la vez.

- Eso ha sido siniestro -dijo fingiendo un escalofrío. Los otros chicos se rieron.- Pero en serio chicos, dejad ya lo de ganar la liga. No es para tanto y es mucha presión, así que basta.

- De acuerdo, como quieras. Pero que sepas que tenemos razón.

- Lo que vosotros digáis.

* * *

Rick había llegado a casa y se había duchado. Se vistió un poco formal para ir a cenar con los Beckett, con una camiseta blanca lisa un poco arrapada, para que Kate pudiera disfrutar de sus músculos, pensó con un sonrisa, y unos tejanos negros. Se puso unas bambas también negras y el reloj que le regaló su madre cuando cumplió los quince años. Cogió el móvil y las llaves y gritó un "adiós" a su tío, que estaba en la cocina con una botella de ginebra esta vez.

Llegó a casa de Kate en unos quince minutos y llamó a la puerta. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y se abrió la puerta.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please let me know leaving a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Please leave a review!**

* * *

- Hola Rick, me alegra que hayas venido -la saludó Johanna.

- Gracias por invitarme, Señora Beckett -le respondió él con su mejor sonrisa.

- Oh, cariño, deja ya lo de Señora, puedes llamarme Johanna. Venga pasa -le dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Entró en la sala de estar. Era grande y estaba bien decorada, con las paredes pintadas de tonos cálidos pero suaves. Había un sofá encarado hacia la televisión. A la izquierda se encontraba la cocina, y a la derecha unas escaleras que Rick suponía que llevaban a los dormitorios. Delante de él había dos puertas.

- ¡Jim! Nuestro invitado está aquí -llamó Johanna. El hombre salió de unas de las puertas, y Rick supuso que era su despacho.

- Rick, encantado de verte otra vez -le saludó.

- El placer es mío, Señor Beckett.

- Llámame Jim -le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.- Si quieres ir a ver a Katie, está un su dormitorio.

- Creo que me quedaré aquí esperándola, Señ – Jim -le contestó el chico.

- Está bien. Bueno Rick, ¿irás a ver el partido de este sábado? -le preguntó.

- En realidad, estoy en el equipo. Así que estaré allí.

- ¿A sí? Katie no me había comentado que jugabas. ¿De que posición te va a poner el entrenador?

- Creo que me va a poner de quarterback, es de lo que he estado entrenando estos últimos días.

- Vaya, tienes que ser muy bueno para que el entrenador te ponga de quarterback en tan poco tiempo en el colegio. No le gustan mucho los chicos nuevos, ¿sabes?

- Bueno, él solo me dijo que si seguía viniendo a entrenar, el sábado jugaría, así que...

- Te vendremos a ver. Johanna y yo siempre vamos a apoyar al equipo del colegio. Siempre que podemos vamos animar. Nos encantará verte allí, ¿verdad Johanna? -le dijo a su mujer que acababa de salir de la cocina.

- ¿De que estáis hablando? -preguntó ella.

- De que iremos a animar todos los partidos que podamos esta temporada.

- Claro, ns gusta ver el equipo de fútbol del instituto. La liga que hay es muy competitiva, y cuantos más mejor.

- Es que Rick está en el equipo -le dijo a su mujer.- Es el nuevo quarterback.

- ¡Vaya! Quarterback, le debes de haber gustado mucho al entrenador.

- Eso creo -le dijo Rick, nervioso.- Pero seguro que no es para tanto.

- Tranquilo, seguro que lo haces muy bien. Voy a llamar a Kate y empezamos a cenar -les dijo a los dos con una sonrisa. Subió las escaleras dejando otra vez a Rick y Jim solos.

- ¿Cómo esta tu cara Rick? -le pregunto Jim. Ya no le quedaba rastro del moratón que había tenido alrededor del ojo, pero aún tenía la cicatriz roja del corte en la mejilla.

- Está bien, ya no duele nada.

- Antes de que bajen las chicas, yo quería darte de las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi Katie. Los dos sabemos que ellas dos no aprueban la violencia, y yo sinceramente tampoco la apruebo, pero quiero agradecerte que le dieras de su propia medicina a ese cabrón. Gracias por defender su honor, aunque ella piense que no era necesario. Te lo agradezco, hijo -cunado pronuncio esa última palabra Rick se tensó. Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie lo llamaba así, y traía recuerdos que no quería recordar en ese momento. Pero a pesar de eso, puso su mejor sonrisa.

- No hay porque dármelas, señor. Hice lo que creí que debía hacer.

En ese momento las chicas bajaron.

- Hola Rick -le dijo Kate.

- Hola -le dijo con na sonrisa boba al verla en una camiseta hacha y unos pantalones de dormir. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño Estaba preciosa, tenía ganas de besarla sin sentido allí´, delante de sus padres. Pero reprimió ese deseo y siguió a Johanna hacia la cocina.

-Rick, espero que te guste la pasta. He hecho espaguetis a la carbonara. ¿Te parece bien? -él solamente asintió. Hacia tanto tiempo que no comía espaguetis a la carbonara. Él no los sabía hacer, y su tío no estaba en condiciones de cocinar, así que siempre que comía pasta era con una salsa de tomate barata del supermercado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía una comida casera de verdad.

Empezaron a comer y, al principio el ambiente era incómodo, nadie sabía muy bien que decir, pero poco a poco empezaron a conversar tranquilamente. Sobre el colegio, sobre sus notas, el fútbol. Se enteró que Kate había estado en as animadoras cuando era más pequeña, pero que al final se desapuntó. No le gustaba la filosofá que tenían. Todas tenían que estar demasiado delgadas, y era como un grupo cerrado. O estabas con ellas todo el tiempo o te excluían y no te hablaban ni en los entrenamientos. Las chicas podían muy crueles en cuanto a esos temas.

Al final de la cena Jim hizo una pregunta que no debería.

- Rick, ¿vendrán al partido tus padres? Me encantaría conocerlos .le dijo el hombre inocentemente. Kate miró a su padre con asombro y le he echó una mirada de "no entres en esa tema". Johanna miraba a su marido con los ojos muy abiertos, y pensó en el pobre Rick y en el compromiso que estaba.

- No, señor. Mis padres no vendrán al partido -dijo solamente, mirando a su plato. Pero Jim no había captado las miradas de las dos mujeres y la incomodidad de Rick, así que siguió hablando.

- ¿Porqué no?

- Jim, deja el chico en paz -le advirtió Johanna.

- No, está bien. Verá, es que mi madre falleció y mi padre... Bueno, digamos que no está.

- Oh -dijo Jim, muy sorprendido.- Perdona, chaval no lo sabía.

- No importa -e aseguró Rick con la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudo poner.

Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Johanna cambió de tema de conversación, y el ambiente poco a poco parecía menos cargado.

Cuando fue la hora de irse, Rick se despidió de Johanna y Jim y fue haca la puerta mientras Kate lo acompañaba.

- Gracias por la cena -dijo Rick, ya en el porche.

- Gracias por venir -le contestó ella mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.- Oye Rick...

- ¿Si?

- No me has contado nunca porque tu padre no está.

- Tú tampoco has preguntado, Beckett.

- Bueno ahora lo estoy haciendo. Pero si no quieres contestar... Es decir... No hace falta...

- Tranquilízate Beckett, que no es para tanto -le dio una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.- M madre tuvo un lío de una noche. Al día siguiente el hombre se había ido. Yo nací nueve meses después. No lo había vuelto a ver nunca. No fui lo que se dice... Planeado.

- ¿Nunca has pensado en buscarle? -Beckett tenía curiosidad por saber quién era el hombre que abandonaba a su hijo.

- No. No quiero saber quien es. He estado toda la vida sin un padre, no necesito ninguno. Me ha ido muy bien sin él.

- Pero, ¿no tienes ni un poquito de curiosidad?

- No, Beckett, no tengo curiosidad. ¿Querrías conocer tú al hombre que abandonó a tu madre a cargo de un bebé? No tengo curiosidad, debe ser un hijo de puta que se va tirando mujeres por ahí. Antes de saber que nací de esa cosa prefiero no saberlo.

- Ya. Lo siento, lo entiendo...

- No, no lo entiendes -le dijo suavemente.- Y espero que no tengas que entenderlo nunca. Espero que no tengas que entender lo que es pasar todos los días del padre de tu infancia preguntándote quién será y porqué os dejó mientras todos los otros niños de la escuela hacen tarjetas y regalos para sus papis. Lo que es no tener a nadie con quien jugar a fútbol o lo que sea en el patio de tu casa. Lo que es no tener a nadie que te explique como ligarte a una chica, o que hacer en tu primera cita. Y espero que por tu bien no lo entiendas nunca -cuando acabó de hablar miró al suelo. Kate lo miraba sorprendida de que se hubiera abierto tanto a ella.

- Perdona, no pretendía... -fue otra vez interrumpida.

- Deja de disculparte, no has hecho nada malo.

- Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿sabes que hay un video en Internet en el que sales pegando a Josh?

- ¿Cómo? -la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sí, alguien te grabó.

- Supongo que lo has visto.

- Sí -dijo ella solamente.

- Perdona si te molestó que lo pegara, no volverá a pasar -dijo él fríamente.- Tengo que irme.

- Rick, espera -lo llamó cuando se giraba para irse.- Yo quería disculparme por las cosas cosas que te dije la semana pasada. Ya sé que nunca me harías daño y que se lo merecía, pero estaba asustada por todo lo que me había pasado, y estaba dolida... Gracias por defender mi honor, Rick -y con eso se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se separó de su cara unos milímetros, mirándolo a los ojos. Sus caras estaban muy cerca, sus narices se rozaban. La tensión se podía palpar. Solo hacía falta que uno de los dos se inclinara un poco hacia delante para rozar sus labios.

Cuando Kate empezó a cerrar los ojos e inclinarse, Rick se apartó lo más rápido que pudo. De golpe Kate notó el aire frío, y cómo añoraba el calor que radiaba su cuerpo, notar su respiración sobre sus labios.

- Tengo que irme a casa. Nos vemos mañana, Beckett.

Kate lo vio girar la esquina y se quedó unos minutos allí plantada. Se quedó mirando la calle por la que había marchado, pensando en cómo le gustaría volver a besarle, en como le gustaría estar otra vez en sus brazos. Se preguntó si e verdad valía la pena estar asustada de lo que ellos tenían. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía miedo de él, nunca lo había tenido. Se había inventado esa excusa porque se asustó al darse cuenta que había encontrado a alguien real, a alguien del cual se había enamorado después de pasar un día con él. Se asustó de cómo la hacía sentir, y de cómo podía romperle el corazón. Pero ahora ella le había roto el corazón a él, un corazón que ya estaba roto al principio. Lo había tirado al suelo y machacado con un martillo hasta destrozarlo.

Ahora de arrepentía de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho. Se arrepentía de haberlo dejado escapar, porque era el único chico del que estaba enamorada. Se arrepentía de haberle hecho tan daño que quizá ya no lo podía volver a recuperar.

Pero ahora estaba con Tom, y no podía dejarle porque se arrepentía de haber dejado escapar a Rick. Le debía una oportunidad. Era dulce, y cariñoso y era seguro. Ella no estaba enamorada de Tom, él no le haría daño. No podía estar asustada de una cosa que no podía herirla, así que era la opción más segura.

- ¡Kate! -la llamada de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Había estado mirando a la calle demasiado rato, seguramente sus padres se habían empezado a preocupar.

- Ya voy mamá -le contestó. Cerró la perta y se dirigió a la cocina.- Dime.

- Bueno, ¿que te ha parecido la cena? -le preguntó con un pequeña sonrisa. Johanna recordaba lo que había pasado cuando le había dicho ha su hija que había invitado a Rick a cenar.

_*Flashback*_

_Johanna cerró la puerta con el pie y llevó las bolsas a la cocina. _

_- ¿Kate? -llamó a su hija con un grito._

_- ¡Voy mamá! -le contestó des del piso de arriba. Bajó por las escaleras y fue a la cocina, donde cogió una manzana y la mordió.- ¿Querías hablar?_

_- Sí. Me he encontrado a tu amigo Rick en el supermercado, ¿sabes?_

- _¿A si? ¿Y que te ha dicho?_

-_ Hemos hablado de esto y lo otro... Y lo he invitado a cenar._

- _¿¡Qué has hecho que!? -le preguntó ella asombrada._

_- Le he invitado a cenar._

_- Por favor, dime que ha dicho que no..._

- _Ha aceptado._

-_ No le has dado opción a negarse, ¿verdad?_

- _¿Que quieres decir, cariño? -le dijo su madre con falsa inocencia._

- _Le has puesto tu tono de abogada. Ese que dice "cómo te niegues a algo de lo que te pida voy a ir a juicio y voy a marcharte" -le contestó su hija, imitando la voz seria de su madre._

-_ Puede... Pero el chico en realidad quería venir, se le veía en los ojos._

-_ ¿De verdad lo crees mamá? Hace poco más de una semana que lo rechacé, y he empezado a salir con otro. No creo que quiera verme más de lo necesario. Además, me merezco que no quiera verme. Fui una zorra._

-_ ¡Ese vocabulario! -le riñó su madre.- Además, no te odia. Yo creo que aunque le hayas rechazado, gravísimo error por cierto, porque es muy guapo, preferiria tenerte en su vida cómo amiga que no tenerte en absoluto._

- _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

- _Porque es lo que preferiría yo si esto pasara con tu padre._

-_ Mamá, no es que el chico se vaya a casar conmigo, ¿sabes?_

-_ Cariño, tiene la misma mirada en los ojos cando pronuncian tu nombre que tu padre cuando me ve o habla de mi. Está enamorado. Pero le has hecho daño, le has causado más dolor del que tiene que ya tiene que soportar, así que no dejara que lo sepas. Probablemente nunca te lo dirá. Tú solo, se buena con él, ¿vale? No quieres que sufra más de lo que ya está sufriendo._

-_ De acuerdo mamá -le dijo ella, sorprendida por el discurso que le acababa de dar su madre. Aún no sabía que había hecho Rick para gustar tanto a su madre. Parecía que todo el mundo lo defendía. Su madre, Lanie... ¿Es que estaban todos en contra de ella? ¿O es que ella no veía lo que todo el mundo sí?_

_*End of the flashback*_

- Ha estado bien -le dijo ella fingiendo indiferencia.

- ¿Y que te ha dicho cuando se ha ido?

- Nada, adiós y todas esas cosas. Lo típico, nos vemos mañana en el colegio, etcétera.

- ¿Sabías lo de su padre?

- No -le respondió ella. Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Johanna esperaba que su hija elaborara un poco más, pero ella miraba el suelo, callada.

- ¿Ahora entiendes porqué es tan sobre protector, verdad? -Kate frunció el ceño, confundida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Cariño, su padre los abandonó, probablemente ni siquiera sabe que él existe. Su madre murió. Ha perdido a la única figura paterna que tenía y por lo que me has contado es muy cerrado, casi nunca habla de si mismo. No sabéis casi nada de él o su pasado. ¿No ves que después de todo ese trauma emocional, ese chico tiene tendencia a proteger a todo el mundo que le importa?

- Pero eso que hizo no fue protegerme, fue darle una paliza a Josh.

- Y así es como te protegió, Kate. Créeme, Josh no te va a poner la mano encima en tu vida, después de lo que le hizo Rick.

- Pero mamá, eso no era necesario. Puedo cuidarme yo solita.

- Cariño, imagínate por un momento que tu pare y yo ya no estamos más en tu vida, y hacen año a un amigo que te importa. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarias? Después de sufrir el abandono de un padre y la pérdida de una madre, ¿no crees que habrías reaccionado de la misma forma?

- No lo sé, mamá. Lo pensaré, ¿vale? Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches -le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Le deseó buenas noches a su padre y fue hacia su habitación. Cuando estaba por la mitad de las escales, su madre le dijo na última cosa.

- Cómo se nota que el amor es ciego, Katie -le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona. Kate sacudió la cabeza intentando reprimir una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió.

* * *

Rick llegó a casa intentando no pensar en como se había apartado de la extraordinaria Kate Beckett cuando ella lo iba a besar. Aún no podía creerse que se hubiera apartado.

Sabía que era lo correcto, pero también sabía que se moría de ganas por besarla. Lo que no entendía era porque lo besó esa primera vez, se lió con él en la piscina y rompió con Josh sólo para acabar rechazándolo. Y ahora que tenía un nuevo novio lo volvía a intentar besar. Estaba hecho un lío no entendía nada de lo que pasaba con Kate Beckett.

Un día le deseaba, y al otro lo rechazaba, para al siguiente día volverlo a rechazar. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Al final Rick se fue a la cama pensando en ella y en lo que podía suponer que casi se besaran esa noche. Pensando en como sabías sus labios, y todo lo que sentía cuando sus pieles se rozaban. Pensando en cómo hundía las manos en su pelo mientras dejaba un rastro de besos por su cuello. Pensando en esos ruiditos que hacía cuando besaba el punto dónde podía notar el latido de su corazón.

* * *

**Thoughts? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I haven't updated much these days, but I just couldn't find the right thing to write. But, I had a moment of inspiration, so here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys!**

**Love you all! :)**

* * *

La música era alta, demasiado alta. Todo el mundo estaba bailando en el salón, al ritmo de una canción de reggeaton. Bailaban como si les fuera la vida en ella pero eso debía ser el alcohol. Rick se encontraba allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala de estar de una casa que parecía una mansión, mientras todos sus compañeros de colegio se o pasaban. Estaba dando sorbos a un vaso de cerveza, pero no le prestaba mucha atención. La cerveza no le gustaba mucho, él era más de vodka, whisky, ginebra, etc. Pero eso era una fiesta para celebrar que habían ganado el partido de esa tarde, así que no se podían emborrachar mucho o sería un descontrol.

Esa tarda, todo el colegio se había quedado impresionado con Rick. Al principio del partido, habían sacado al suplente, un tal John Garric, pero en cuánto el entrenador vio que empezaban a perder sacó a Rick. Éste, gracias a sus compañeros y las jugadas que había preparado el entrenador, consiguió remontar el partido y ganarlo.

Ahora estaba casi todo su curso en casa de Garric, celebrando la victoria. Mucha gente que no conocía ni tenía ganas de conocer, se le acercó para felicitarle, o para decirle lo bueno que era. Algunas chicas ya habían ido a flirtear con él, pero éste dejaba bien claro des del principio que no estaba disponible. Si no estaba con Kate no quería estar con nadie. Al menos hasta que lo hubiera superado.

Había tomado medio vaso de cerveza, pero ya había gente que iba muy borracha. Alguna chica lo había intentado besar, pero él se había apartado, y algún chico se había acercado a él diciéndole que era el mejor quarterback de todos lo tiempos mientras intentaba no vomitar.

Ahora Rick escaneaba la habitación en busca de Kate, pero no la veía por ningún lado. _Debe estar con Demming. Pero si quiere estar con Demming, ¿porque intentó besarme?_

- Hay quarterback -le saludó Lanie por detrás.

- Hola Lanie -le dedicó una sonrisa amigable en retorno.

- ¿Buscando a Kate? -le preguntó.

- Pasando un buen rato -dijo él ignorando la pregunta sobre Kate. Le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.- ¿Dónde tienes a Esposito?

- Está con Ryan por ahí. No deberías estar aquí solo. Vamos a buscar a Javi y los demás.

- No Lanie, estoy bien aquí.

- ¿No quieres ver a Kate con Tom, verdad?

- El jueves iba a besarme.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendida.

- Me encontré a su madre y ella me invitó a comer. La verdad es que no me dio opción a rechazar la oferta, fue bastante intimidante.

- Si, su madre es así. Te pone su voz de abogada y no le puedes negar nada -dijo Lanie sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo.

- Bueno, entonces me presenté allí, cenamos, y todo fue bien. Me acompañó hasta la puerta y me dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, pero a la hora de apartarse, se quedó allí, nuestros labios casi tocándose. Entonces ella se inclinó... Y... Yo me aparté.

- ¿Qué hiciste que? -preguntó Lanie sorprendida indignada.

- Me aparté, Lanie. Tienes novio. Me dijo que no podíamos estar juntos y a la semana siguiente tiene novio. Yo no voy a hacer que lo engañe, no otra vez, no para que me deje cómo la última vez.

- Rick, no debería decirte esto, pero... Deberías haberla besado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué? Pensé que tú me apoyarías en esto, que me dirías que hice lo correcto.

- Hiciste lo correcto, pero no lo que debías hacer. E una cosa muy distinta -Lanie suspiró. Vamos a fuera y te lo cuento -fui hacia la puerta principal y salió al jardín. Los niños tenían restringido salir de la casa porque hacían mucho ruido y podían molestar a los vecinos, pero todo el mundo iba borracho y a nade le importaría que hablasen un poco mientras mantenieran el volumen bajo.

- Vale, ya estamos fuera. ¿Quieres decirme porque debería haberla besado?

- Mira Rick, Kate tiene miedo. Siempre ha tenido medo de que si se entrega a fondo en una relación, en una relación en la cual de verdad quiere al chico, acabará herida. Que no saldrá bien y acabará con el corazón roto. Así que va a buscar los chicos fáciles, los seguros, los que no quiere pero se los pasa bien con ellos.

- ¿Y que se cree, que yo no estoy asustado? Estoy aterrorizado Lanie -ella se sorprendió ante su confesión.

- Lo sé, pero ella es así de cabezota. Tienes que conseguir que confíe en ti, pero cuando pegaste a Josh dijo que la asustaste.

- Vale, perdí el control en esa situación. Pero nunca le haría daño a ella, ni a ti, ni a ninguno de vosotros. Hay una razón por la cual hice lo que hice.

- Si, pero ella no la sabe, ¿verdad? -él indicó que no con la cabeza.- Cuéntasela y arreglad las cosas.

- No, no puedo contársela ahora. Está con Demming, y no quiero entrometerme en su relación como hice con Josh.

- Dime una cosa Rick. Ese día, en casa de Jenny, ¿quién empezó el beso?

- Ella.

- ¿Y en la piscina?

- Ella.

- ¿Y el otro día en su porche, quien intentó besar a quien?

- Ella me intentó besar a mi.

- ¿Sabes que significa eso? -el volvió a negar con la cabeza.- Que ella quiero esto igual o más de o que lo quieres tú. Que tú no te interpusiste en sus relaciones, simplemente ella no estaba enamorada de ellos. De ti si lo está. Te quiere Rick, no te rindas aún.

- No, está saliendo con otro. Ella no me quiere. Si lo hace, que lo demuestre. Que no me intente besar cuando me rechazó y empezó a salir con otro.

- Mira, yo no digo que lo que está haciendo ella está bien, pero no puedes dejar de intentarlo. Te gusta -Rick empezó a ruborizarse y abrió la boca para protestar.- No lo intentes negar -lo interrumpió ella.- Veo como la miras. Y no me puedes negar que tuvisteis una conexión. Nadie se lía con un chico o chica el segundo día que se conocen a no ser que haya algo, y tiene que ser fuerte.

- Vale, sí, hubo una conexión, pero se ve que ella ya lo ha superado.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¿El que? -le preguntó él confundido. Lanie se sentó en la hierba, mirando hacia el cielo.

- Verla con otro. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

- ¿Porque me preguntas eso, Lanie?

- Cuando Javier y yo aún no estábamos juntos, él tenía ya novia. Era una zorra por supuesto -Rick sonrió ante su comentario. Ella bajó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.- Yo ya estaba enamorada de él, y cuando nos presentó a su nueva novia salí de allí por patas, y quedé con Kate después del colegio para llorar. Lloré y lloré y no le hablé a Javi en más de una semana. No podía soportarlo, y aún no sabía que era besarle. Tú sabes que es besar a Kate y sin embargo te sientas en el colegio durante todas las comidas, y ves cómo está con Tom, y como se besan y se cogen de la mano. ¿Cómo lo haces para no salir corriendo, cómo puedes no derrumbarte? -las lágrimas invadían los ojos de Lanie, que ahora le miraban expectante.

- Yo no tengo a nadie, Lanie. Hace tiempo que no me había sentido vivo. Me siento vivo cuando ella me besa, o me toca, o me dedica una de esas sonrisas que hacen que se ilumine la habitación. Cuando no me mira, no me toca, cuando le mira a él, simplemente dejo de estar vivo. Es como si fuera una cáscara vacía. Tengo como unos muros alrededor mío para que no me hagan daño, y ella en dos días consiguió saltarlos y pasar entre mis defensas. Pero dentro de esos ya no hay nada, Lanie. No hay nada sin ella. Es como si yo no tuviera sentido. Y ya sé que sólo tenemos dieciséis años, y no sabemos que es el amor, pero ella me hace mejor persona. Me hace querer disfrutar de la vida otra vez. Es como si me sacara de un pozo dónde yo me mismo me he metido. Por eso lo soporto, por eso lo aguanto. Porque simplemente no siento nada cuando ella no es mía. Es como tener un vacío del cual estas tan acostumbrado que ya sabes que nunca se te ve a llenar -cuando miró Lanie, ésta tenía lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas sin parar.

- ¿Qué pasó Rick? ¿Que te ha pasado? -le preguntó entre lágrimas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó fingiendo confusión. Ya sabía a lo que se refería pero no tenía ganas de contestar a lo que venía después.

- ¿Qué ha hecho que te vuelvas así? ¿Qué te ha pasado para que te conviertas en esto? Sé que este no eres tú, sólo hay que ver como miras a Kate para saber que esta fachada que tienes de indiferencia no es quién tú realmente eres. Así que dime, ¿qué te ha pasado?

- Mi madre murió -murmuró mirando al suelo. Lanie le cogió la mano, pero él no miró hacia arriba, siguió con la mirada fija al suelo.

- ¿Cuando?

- 14 de junio de este año -dijo solamente.

- ¿Qué pasó? -le susurró ella, mientras la lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

- Una bala en la cabeza -oyó que a Lanie se le cortaba la respiración. La chica levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero él seguía mirando al suelo. Empezó a llorar más fuerte. Entre lo de Javi, el discurso de Rick y ahora lo de su madre no podía parar de llorar. Cuando abrió la boca para contestarle, fu interrumpida.

- ¡Lanie! -le dijo Esposito sonriendo. Se acercó más a ella y su sonrisa se esfumó al ver que estaba llorando.- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Que ha pasado, Lanie? -miró a Rick, que aún miraba al suelo.- ¿Qué le has hecho, Rodgers? -le preguntó en ton acusatorio. El chico miró hacia arriba pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Lanie se levantó y se echó encima de Esposito, sus brazos rodándole por el cuello.

- Nada, no ha hecho nada Javi, yo -fue interrumpida por un sollozo. Empezó a temblar, y Esposito le puso la manos por la cintura y la acercó más a él. No dejo de mirar a Rick en ningún momento.- Estábamos hablando y... -otro sollozo la sacudió.

- Shhh... Vamos ya esta Lanie -la consoló él, masajeando su espalda con una mano para reconfortarla. Rick se levantó y fue hacia la casa. Se había acabado la cerveza, y necesitaba un trago. Cuando estaba a unos metros de la pareja, se giró y se dirigió a Lanie.

- Se lo puedes contar, Lanie. Todo -y con eso se marchó a dentro.

* * *

La gente aún seguía bailando dentro de la casa. Fue a por una cerveza y le dio un trago directamente de la botella. Pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho a Lanie y en cómo una depresión momentánea y un poco de alcohol lo hacían hablar. Eso no le gustaba. No quería hablar de esos temas, pero en cuanto bebía un poco, si alguien le preguntaba se lo contaba. No todo, ni con detalles, pero le contaba lo general.

Mientras seguía pensando en o que acababa de pasar con Lanie, vio a Beckett bailando en medio del salón, moviendo las caderas de forma sexual. Sonrió al verla pasándoselo tan bien. Pero de repente su sonrisa se borro instantáneamente de su cara cuando vio quien bailaba con ella. Demming. Cómo odiaba ese tío. Aunque Kate le había icho que no podían estar juntos, odiaba todo el que se acercaba a ella y la seducían. Lo aguantaba porque no tenerla en su vida en absoluto era peor que verla con otro.

La canción acabó, y Kate dejó de bailar. Se giró y vio Rick, apoyado en una pared, observándola. Le sonrió y fe hacia él.

- Hola Rick, ¿que tal estás? No me habías dicho que jugabas ta bien sabes... Por Dios que sexy estabas en la pista. Quería salir al campo y besarte -empezó a decir.

- Kate Beckett, ¿vas borracha? -le preguntó divertido.

- ¿Yo? Que va. Solo estoy un poco... -hizo silencio durante unos segundos.- Bueno no me acuerdo de la palabra, ¿pero ya sabes a que e refiero vedad'?

- Claro Beckett -le contestó ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

- Bueno, ¿vas a bailar conmigo o no?

- Yo no bailo, Beckett. Lo siento.

- Venga... Ven a bailar un rato, sera... ¡divertido! ¡Eso es! Perdona, es que estoy teniendo un poco de problema al encontrar palabras. ¿No crees que divertido es una palabra graciosa? Divertido, divertido, divertido, divertido. Si la dices muchas veces quizá pierde su sentido. ¿Eso es raro, verdad? -Rick se rió.

- Beckett, estás borracha. No deberás beber más -le dijo notando que llevaba un vaso en la mano.

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, sé cuidarme solita, chico responsable -no lo dijo en serio, pero Rick decidió hacerle caso.

- Está bien, como quieras -le dedicó una sonrisa.- Ve a bailar y diviértete, fiera -le dijo riendo.

- Eso también lo deberías hacer tú -le gritó por encima mientras iba hacia la gente.

* * *

Esposito y Lanie salían de la casa para irse de la fiesta cuando vieron a Rick tumbado en la hierba del jardín.

- Hey Rodgers -lo saludó Esposito mientras se dirigían hacia él.- Siento haberte acusado por hacer llorar a Lanie, yo...

- Tranquilo Esposito. Lo pillo. No es necesario que te disculpes.

- Rick -le dijo Lanie. Él la miró a los ojos.- Siento haberme a puesto llorar antes, supongo que no estaba en mi mejor momento. En realidad, Javi y yo estábamos peleados, pero ahora todo está arreglado.

- No hay problema Lanie -le contestó sonriente. Miró a Esposito.- Más te vale no cagarla otra vez, colega.

- Tranquilo, no lo haré.

- Por cierto -dijo Lanie.- Deberías ir a buscar a Kate. He intentado que se fuera a casa pero no quiere irse.

- ¿Que? Pero si cuando la vi iba un poco borracha, pero iba bien.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo hace que estás aquí?

- No sé, media hora... ¿quizá más?

- Pues eso, que ha continuado bebiendo.

- Voy a por ella -dijo levantándose.- Adiós chicos -le dijo.

- Adiós Rodgers -contestó Esposito.

- Hasta luego Rick .le dijo Lanie.

Rick entró en la casa y lo primero que vio fue a una Kate Beckett bailando sensualmente con tres chicos a su alrededor. Se preguntó dónde estaría Demming. S fue a buscarlo, para decirle que curada de ella, no quería interponerse en su relación haciendo algo que no debía.

Lo encontró en la cocina, bebiendo chupitos de tequila con dos animadoras.

- Demming -le llamó Rick.- Kate está bailando en el salón y va muy borracha. ¿Qué tal si la llevas a casa?

- ¿Qué tal si no metes tus narices dónde no te llaman? Ya es mayorcita, puede cuidarse sola.

- Pero si el cachas del quarterback -dijo una de las animadoras.

- Anda es verdad. ¿Quieres divertite un rato, quarterback? -dijo la otra.

- No gracias -les respondió. Volvió a mirar a Demming.- Tío, está bailando con tres chicos más, deberías llevarla a casa. Mañana se sentirá muy mal si hace algo que no debe ni quiere.

- He dicho que se puede cuidar sola, no necesita un canguro. Y si quiere emborracharse que lo haga. A mi me da igual. Ahora vete, que me estás cortando el rollo con estás animadoras macizas -le dijo mirando a las animadoras. Estás rieron y tomaron otro chupito.

Rick se volvió al salón y se dirigió hacia Beckett.

- Beckett, ¿podemos hablar? -le preguntó. Ella asintió y empezaron a salir de entre toda la gente, pero ante de poder dar un tercer paso Kate se cayó. Iba tan borracha que no podía ni andar bien. ÉL le pasó una mano por la cintura y la ayudó a andar hasta el jardín. Cuando llegaron, Rick volvió a hablar.- Kate, vamos te llevaré a casa.

- ¿Porqué? Si me los estoy pasando bien -se quejó.

- Vas muy borracha y no puedes volver a casa tu sola. ¿Quieres que llame a tu padre para que te venga buscar?

- ¡No! No por favor no lo llames.

- Con una condición: te vas a casa ahora.

- De acuerdo... Aguafiestas... -se volvió a quejar.

- Vamos Beckett -le volvió a pasar la mano por la cintura y empezaron a andar, pero a pesar del apoyo de Rick ella seguía tambaleándose y cayéndose.- Espera Beckett -le paró y la puso la otra mano por debajo de las rodillas, levantándola. Empezó a caminar hacia su casa.- Vamos a casa Kate.

Ella lo abrazó por debajo de los brazos y hundió la cara en su pecho.

- Gracias -murmuró en su pecho. Él no contestó, siguió andando.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, ella se había dormido. Rick llamó a la puerta, esperando que sus padres estuvieran despiertos. Abrieron la puerta los dos, con los ojos muy abiertos en cuanto lo vieron.

- Buenas noches, señor Beckett, señora Beckett. Kate... Bueno Kate estaba un poco indispuesta para venir a casa por sí misma, así que la he traído. Si quieren la puedo dejar en su habitación -los dos estaban boquiabiertos. Johanna fue la primera en reaccionar.

- Si claro, Rick. Gracias por traerla a casa. Subiendo las escaleras la segunda puerta a la izquierda -le indicó su madre.

Rick la subió y le dejó con cuidado en su cama. Vio como arrugaba un poco la nariz y se intentaba poner más cómoda. Se puso las rodillas en el pecho y suspiró. Rick sonrió y fue a besarle la frente. Con sus labios aún en contacto con su piel le deseó buenas noches.

Cuando bajó, los dos adultos lo miraban curiosos.

- Bueno, tengo que irme. Adiós, señor Beckett, señora Beckett -fue hacia la puerta.

- Gracias, Rick -le dijo solemnemente Jim.

- No hay porque darlas, señor -le sonrió y salió por la puerta.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Let me know what you think about it!**

**You're bieng really helpful! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hop you enjoy this chapter. Next one will be a little be more angsty, so get ready.**

**Thanks to all that read, review, follow, or fav this story, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Kate llegó al colegio el lunes por la mañana con pocas ganas de ver a Rick. Se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento. Se acordaba de lo que había pasado, pero no recordaba haber tomado tanto alcohol como para comportarse de esa forma. Recordaba haberse tomado una cerveza, y después alguien le dio un vaso con algo que sabía muy bien pero no sabía lo que era. A partir de allí, todo el control se esfumó. Empezó a beber y descontrolarse. Recordaba haber bailado con unos chicos cuando vio que Tom estaba bebiendo con dos animadoras. Estaba dolida, y quería divertirse y olvidarse de él, así que se puso a bailar. Lo siguiente que recordaba era Rick cogiéndola en brazos hasta que se durmió.

Llegó a su taquilla y empezó a sacar los libros cuando dos brazos la cogieron por detrás.

- Buenos días -la saludó Tom. Ella se giró con cara enfadada.

- ¿Qué quieres Tom?

- Venía a saludarte. ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó confundido.

- ¿Qué que pasa? ¿Estás de broma? ¿Qué tal cuando te vi con esas animadoras?

- ¿Tienes algún problema en que me hable con otras chicas?

- Te vi besando a una de ellas.

- Estábamos jugando a verdad o reto. Una de ellas me retó a besar a la otra. ¿Es que hay algún problema?

- ¿Qué si hay algún problema? Me has engañado. No besas a otra chica aunque te reten cuando tienes novia, ¿sabes? Eso se llama engañar.

- Venga ya Kate, si tú engañaste a Josh -Kate se sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -susurró.

- Me lo dijiste ayer. Aproveché cuando ibas borracha para que me contases tu verdadera relación con el nuevo.

- ¿Que hiciste qué? ¿Fuiste tú quien me dio esa bebida, verdad? ¿Qué era Tom, qué me diste? -preguntó acusándolo.

- Fui para que te divirtieses un poco -dijo sonriendo.- Eres muy aburrida.

- ¿Sabes que Tom? Tu y yo, hemos terminado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porque?

- Porque no salgo con tíos que me emborrachan para intentar descubrir cosas de mi, cosas que no quiero que la gente sepa. Así que hemos terminado -cerró su taquilla y se fue a clase.

Cuando llegó allí, Lanie y estaba sentada. Se sentó a su lado, cosa que no acostumbraba a hacer des de que ella tenía novio. Normalmente se sentaba con Esposito des de que estaban juntos, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentaba con Kate.

- Chica, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Lanie confusa.

- He roto con Tom.

- Ya era hora.

- Besó a una animadora.

- Tú te liaste con Rick estando con Josh.

- Me dio una bebida para que le contara mi verdadera relación con Rick. Me emborrachó y se aprovechó de mi estado mental.

- ¿Qué?

- Por eso no tenía remordimientos cuando besó a otra, porque sabía que yo también había engañado a otro alguna vez.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Con qué? -le preguntó confusa.

- Con Rick.

- No lo sé.

- Hablamos en la fiesta.

- ¿De qué? -preguntó sorprendida.

- De ti. De mí. De él. Le expliqué mi reacción cuando me enteré de que Javi tenia novia antes de que estuviéramos juntos. Le pregunté cómo podía estar cerca de ti, viendo como besabas a otro. Me dijo que lo intentaste besar el jueves.

- Se apartó.

- Hizo lo correcto.

- Lo sé. Pero no quería que lo hiciera.

- Ya hizo lo que no era correcto una vez, Kate. ¿Viste cómo salió eso para él?

- No debería haberle dicho eso cosas, Lanie. Estaba asustada.

- No, no deberías. Ese chico está sufriendo más de lo que podemos maginar. O estás con él, o no. Pero no vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho.

- Voy a hacer que confíe en mi otra vez. No lo voy a dejar escapar.

- Bien -hubo unos segundos de silencio.- No le vuelvas a hacer daño. No podrá soportarlo otra vez.

- Lo sé -susurró Kate.

- ¡Hey chicas! -saludó Esposito que acababa de entrar en la clase.- Beckett, estás en mi sitio.

- Hoy no Espo. Siéntate con Rodgers o con quien queras, hoy Lanie es mía.

- Esta me la guardo Beckett, no es justo que me robes la novia -dijo sonriendo. Fue hacia Lanie y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se fue hacia una mesa de atrás y se sentó hasta que llegara Rodgers.

- ¿Ya lo habéis solucionado? -susurró Kate.

- Sí, lo solucionamos en la fiesta. Gracias a Rick, por cierto.

- ¿A si?

- Da buenos consejos, aunque ni siquiera sabe que son consejos. Supongo que había bebido un poco y me contó cómo se sentía cuando te veía con otro. Me contó también lo de su madre.

- ¿En serio? Pero si nunca habla de eso. Creo que del colegio somos las únicas que lo sabemos.

- Por eso digo que seguramente había bebido un poco. ¿Tú como lo sabes?

- Le dije que si su madre no le había enseñado modales. Me dijo que estaba muerta -susurró mirándole las manos, ahora entrelazadas en su regazo.- Fue en casa de Jenny, antes de que nos besáramos.

- Kate -la llamó Lanie. Ella volvió a alzar la mirada para encontrar los ojos de su amiga. ¿Le quieres?

- Sí.

- Entonces, va a por él. Espero que seáis pareja a la hora de cenar -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Kate pudiera contestar, el profesor entró, seguido de Rodgers, que casi llegaba tarde otra vez, y empezó la clase.

* * *

La segunda clase del día era gimnasia. El profesor los mandó correr y después los mandó estirar por parejas. Kate fue a buscar a Rick inmediatamente. Era su oportunidad para hablar con él a solas.

- Hola Rodgers. ¿Estiras conmigo? -le ofreció de forma casual.

- Encantado e estirar contigo -respondió él con una sonrisa.

Empezaron a hacer los ejercicios, primero uno y después el otro, ayudándose.

- Rick -le llamó la atención ella. Éste levantó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que le miraban atentamente.- Quería pedirte disculpas por el sábado, en la fiesta... -fue interrumpida.

- Beckett, tranquila. Estabas borracha. No hiciste nada malo.

- Tuviste que llevarme a casa, ¿recuerdas? No podía ni andar.

- Todo el mundo tiene noches de esas. Tranquila, de verdad, no hay problema.

- Yo quiero que sepas que no soy así. Bebo un poco, pero nunca como para ponerme como esa noche. Tom me dio una bebida que no sabía lo que era, y supongo que llevaba mucho alcohol.

- ¿Porque? -le preguntó preocupado.

- ¿Porque qué? -respondió confundida.

- ¿Porque intentó emborracharte?

- Oh... Para saber qué había pasado entre nosotros -murmuró muy bajito.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó. No la había oído.

- Para saber qué había pasado entre nosotros -dijo un poco más alto.

- Oh. ¿Qué le dijiste? -preguntó curioso.

- No me acuerdo ni que me lo preguntara, pero se ve que le dije lo de nuestro beso en la piscina, y cómo engañé a Josh. Por eso él se beso con una animadora cuando le retaron.

- ¿Con una de las que estaba haciendo chupitos de tequila con él?

- Supongo. Espera, ¿lo viste en la festa?

- Sí... En realidad fui a buscarlo... Para que te llevara a casa -murmuró.

- ¿Que dijo?

- Que no necesitabas canguro.

- ¿Qué más? -preguntó. Sabía que estaba ocultando algo, no la miraba a las ojos.

- Y que si te querías emborrachar no era su problema. Que te podías cuidar sola.

- Yo lo mato. Primero me emborracha y después ni siquiera tiene la decencia de interesarse por mi bienestar. Te juro que podría ir y matarlo ahora mismo.

- Te quedarías sin novio, Beckett.

- Ya no es mi novio -susurró.

- Oh. Lo siento -se disculpó él.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque parecía que te gustaba mucho... Parecías feliz con él. Siento que hayas roto -dijo mirando al suelo.

- No tienes porque sentirlo. Nunca deberíamos haber salido, fue un grave error.- Rick, yo... Quiero volver a disculparte por lo que te dije el día de tu expulsión. No fue justo, y como ya te dije estaba asustada, y no pensaba con claridad. No merecías todo aquello y estoy arrepentida. De verdad que eso no es lo que pienso de ti. Pienso que eres un chico genial, y que cualquiera debería sentirse afortunada de tenerte como amigo.

- Beckett, ya te dije que no pasaba nada. Lo entiendo, créeme, yo he estado ahí. Así que deja de disculparte.

- Pero sí que pasa. No estuvo bien, no quiero que me perdones así como así -se acercó a él hasta que sus caras estaban a pocos milímetros. Puso una mano en su cuello para que no pudiera apartarse y presionó sus labios contra los de él. Fue un beso rápido, no más de un segundo, no más que un pequeño gesto.- Tú sólo, piénsalo, ¿vale?

Cuando él fue a contestar, empezaron a caer gotas. Un lluvia fina cubrió la pista, y fueron hacia los vestuarios a ducharse.

* * *

Rick no sabía que hacer. Estaba asustado de que si lo suyo con Beckett salía mal acabaría mucho peor que esa noche en la que se emborrachó. No sabía si podía confiar en ella.

Quería confiar en ella, pero todo el mundo le había abandonado. Su madre, su padre, su tío... Lo único que le quedaba era su abuela, y estaba a dos horas e coche. No se veían des del funeral de su madre, pero fue la única que se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Des de ese día nadie le había vuelto a abrazar, ni acariciar hasta que llegó Kate Beckett. Tenía miedo porque ella tenía el poder de destruirle. Porque si estaba con ella después no sabría qué hacer si la perdía.

Llegó la hora de comer y fue hacia la cafetería. Se sentó delante de Kate, al lado de Esposito.

- Hey Rodgers, ¿vienes hoy a entrenar? -le preguntó Ryan.

- Claro Ryan, tengo que patearos el culo.

- Eso ya lo veremos -le advirtió Esposito.

- Vamos, Javi, lo vimos jugar el sábado, os va a patear el culo. Si no vas en su equipo vas a perder cariño, acéptalo.

- Gracias por el apoyo Lanie -contestó sarcásticamente.

- No os enfadéis, pero todos sabemos que él es más bueno que vosotros -dijo Jenny.- Kevin cariño acéptalo.

- Bueno chicas ya vale, que yo lo decía de broma -dijo rápidamente Rodgers al ver que las chicas se empezaban a meter con esos dos.

- Ya pues ellas lo decían en serio -dijo Kate mirándole al os ojos.

Cuando Rodgers fue a contestar, un móvil sonó. Todos sacaron los suyos de sus bolsillos. Era el de Rodgers.

- No sabíamos que tenias móvil -dijo Ryan.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabéis de mi -dijo con una sonrisa medio bromeando.- Ahora vuelvo -dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Kate miró cómo se alejaba un poco, hacia una esquina de la cafetería. Al cabo de unos segundos su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y empalideció notablemente. Se fue casi corriendo de la cafetería aún hablando por teléfono. Todos vieron que algo iba mal.

- ¿Quién creéis que era? -preguntó Esposito a nadie en concreto.

- Ni idea, pero es algo malo -dijo Lanie mirando a Kate.- Deberías ir a por él.

- Si dentro de diez minutos no ha vuelto iré a por él. Ahora no.

- ¿Porque? -le preguntó Jenny.

- Porque si es algo malo sé que necesita su tiempo a solas -contestó rápidamente.

- ¿Habéis visto lo pálido que se ha puesto? -dijo Jenny.

- Algo debe ir muy pero que muy mal.

- ¿Puede ser algo relacionado con su madre? -peguntó Esposito a Lanie.

- ¿Lo sabes? -miró a Lanie.- ¿Se lo has contado? -preguntó asombrada.

- Rick me dijo que podía contárselo -Kate la miró confusa.- Estábamos hablando e dijo una cosa sobre ti muy profunda y estaba dolida con Javi y me puse a llorar. Entonces le pregunté qué le había pasado para que se sintiera así hacia ti y me contó lo de su madre. Cando Javi llegó lo acusó de hacerme llorar y yo le dije que no había sido su culpa. Entonces se levantó y dijo, "se lo puedes contar, Lanie. Todo", textualmente. Entonces se lo conté a Javi.

- Vale, ¿alguien me puede decir que está pasando? -preguntó confuso Ryan.- ¿Tú sabes algo de esto Jenny? -ella negó con la cabeza.

- Su madre murió -dijo Kate rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? -preguntaron sorprendidos los dos a la vez.

- ¿Sabes que le pasó Kate? -ésta negó con la cabeza.

- No, no le pregunté. Cuando me lo contó parecía que no quería hablar de ello, así que no insistí en el tema -miró a Lanie.- Espera, ¿tú lo sabes verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar?

- No sé si debería.

- Oh, vamos si Javi pude saberlo yo también -Lanie aún parecía dudar. Al final decidió contárselo.

- Está bien. Lo único que me dijo fue: una bala en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó casi gritando. Se levantó rápidamente, dejando su comida en la mesa.- Voy a buscarlo.

Salió de la cafetería los más rápido que pudo. Primero fue a su taquilla, pero vio que no estaba allí. Después fue a la piscina. Esperaba encontrarle allí, nadando como las otras veces, pero esta vez la piscina estaba vacía.

Al final no sabía dónde buscar, hasta que recordó ese primer día, cuando le había seguido hasta el parque.

Salió del edificio y se lo encontró en los columpios. Llovía muy fuerte, más fuerte de cuando había llovido cuando estiraban. Algún relámpago iluminaba el cielo de vez en cuando. Se acercó hacia él y lo vio mirando su móvil, ahora mojado, que sostenía en las manos. Fue hacia él lentamente, haciendo que notara su presencia para no asustarlo.

De repente se levantó, y fue hacia ella rápidamente, que estaba dos metros, y cogió su cara entre sus manos, besándola.

- Ya me lo he pensado. Quiero estar contigo Kate -le dijo poniendo su frente contra la suya. Cerró los ojos.- No me dejes, por favor Kate, no me dejes -le dijo mientras le daba otro beso.

Esta vez Kate respondió, besándolo con la misma pasión y ternura. Lo cogió por el cuello y profundizó el beso, recorriendo su legua por el labio inferior de él, hasta que ambas se entrelazaron en un baile sin fin. Al final, ella rompió el beso y lo miró a los ojos. Vio que unas lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas hasta confundirse con la lluvia.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Rick -le susurró.

- Mi abuela ha tenido un infarto.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I know I'm evil guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

- ¿Qué? -dijo Kate sorprendida- ¿Un infarto? ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza sobre ellos, pero no les importaba.- Me han llamado del hospital diciendo que había sufrido un infarto y que tenía que ir. No me podían decir nada más por teléfono, no sé cómo se encuentra...

- ¿Porque no has ido?

- Yo solo... Me lo han dicho y... No podía pensar, así que me he sentado aquí. No sé cuanto tiempo llevo aquí.

- Más o menos un cuarto de hora -le dijo.- Vamos a hacer una cosa. ¿A cuanto tiempo está el hospital? -le preguntó.

- Más o menos dos horas de aquí.

- Está bien. ¿Tienes coche? -él asintió con la cabeza.- Bien. Ahora te irás a casa, te darás una ducha rápida, te cambiaras de ropa y pasaras a buscarme con el coche y nos iremos al hospital.

- No hace falta que vengas.

- ¿No pretendes que te deje hacer esto solo, verdad? -él asintió.- Ni de coña. No vas a hacerlo solo.

- Pero tienes clase -replicó él.

- Mi madre me justificará la ausencia. Vamos -dijo cogiéndole de la mano y yendo hacia su casa.- ¿Dónde vives?

- A unos diez minutos de tu casa. Tranquila, te acompañaré hasta allí y después te paso a buscar, ¿de acuerdo? -ella asintió.

Caminaron bajo la lluvia en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, pero el silencio al menos era reconfortante. En algún momento ella empezó a tiritar y se acercó más a él, pegando sus cuerpos. Él pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, acercándola.

Llegaron a casa de Kate y se refugiaron de la lluvia e su porche. Los dos estaban empapados y ahora Rick también temblaba. Ella se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente.

- ¿Me prometes que me vendrás a buscar? -no estaba segura de que el chico volviera a por ella y se fuera a el hospital solo.

- Lo prometo -dijo mirándola a los ojos. Esta vez fue él quien se inclino para besarla. La besó con pasión, y pronto el beso fue mucho más intenso de lo que esperaban, así que Kate lo rompió, poniendo su frente contra la de él.

- ¿Te de tiempo de estar aquí en media hora? -él asintió.- Ve a casa y dúchate. Nos vemos en media hora -presionó sus labios contra los de él una vez más y entró en su casa.

Cuando entro, oyó que alguien estaba en la cocina. Fue para allá y se encontró a su madre haciendo la saña.

- Mm... Huele muy bien mamá -le dijo.

- Hija, ¿qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en el colegio?

- ¿Y tú no deberías estar trabajando?

- Sabes que a la hora de comer vengo a casa y me preparo algo.

- Verdad -contestó.

- Aún no me has contestado.

- La abuela de Rick ha sufrido un infarto. Me voy con él al hospital. Volveré para cenar.

- Espera, ¿y las clases?

- Mamá, ya las recuperaré mañana. Me necesitaba, ¿vale? De momento sólo ha hablado de sus padres y su abuela, así que supongo que es el única familiar que le queda. No puedo dejar que vaya él solo.

- Ya era hora de que le dieses una oportunidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién a dicho que le haya dado una oportunidad?

- Me acabas de decir que su abuela a sufrido un infarto con una sonrisa radiante. Yo creo que eso es darle una oportunidad.

- Vale... Estamos ¿juntos? No lo sé, pero ya lo averiguaremos más tarde, cuando no esté a punto de derrumbarse. Me viene a buscar de aquí media hora. Voy a ducharme -y con eso subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación. Cogió ropa limpia y se fue al baño.

Johanna se quedó en la cocina. _Ya era hora de que se diese cuenta que ese chico es perfecto para ella._ Siguió cocinando hasta que la interrumpió el timbre. Fue hacia la puerta limpiándose las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto, y abrió encontrándose a Rick Rodgers. Tenía el pelo mojado, suponía que se había duchado, y llevaba una simple camiseta blanca con unos vaqueros. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y parecía asustado.

- Hola Rick, pasa. Kate está a punto de bajar -le anunció. Se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera pasar.- Siento mucho lo de tu abuela, ¿sabes cómo está?

- No, no me han dicho nada por teléfono. Sólo me dijeron lo que había pasado, así que no sé si está bien.

- Lo siento.

- Gracias, señora Beckett.

- ¿No quedamos que me llamarías Johanna?

- Johanna entonces -le contestó con una sonrisa.

Johanna fue hacia la cocina a terminar de hacer la comida. Él la siguió, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer.

- Así que tú y Kate... ¿Estáis juntos?

- Uh... Bueno... Yo... Quiero decir... -empezó a balbucear.

- Es una pregunta simple Rick, deberías poder contestarla -él se quedó en silencio unos segundos.- ¿Estáis juntos o no? -cuando él iba a contestar, alguien lo interrumpió.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? -preguntó Kate des de las escaleras indignada.

- Nada hija, sólo preguntaba.

- Bueno, pues esas cosas no se las preguntes. Si eso, me las preguntas a mí, que soy tu hija.

- Tranquila Kate, si es normal que quiera saberlo... -le dijo Rick.

- Si quiere saberlo, que me lo pregunte a mí -le dijo con una sonrisa. Rick se veía abatido. A pesar de que intentaba poner su mejor sonrisa, podías ver claramente que estaba destrozado, al borda del abismo.- Vamos, que tenemos os horas de coche -le cogió la mano y lo tiró hasta la puerta.- Hasta luego mamá, seguramente vendré para cenar, ya te llamaré.

- Hasta luego hija, tened cuidado. Espero que tu abuela se recupere Rick.

- Gracias -respondió tímidamente.

Salieron de la casa y fueron hacia el coche de Rick. Ya había dejado de llover. Se metieron dentro y él empezó a arrancar el coche. Conduceron durante unos minutos en silencio.

- ¿Puedo poner la radio? -le preguntó ella.

- Claro.

- ¿Alguna emisora en concreto que te guste?

- No, cualquiera que pongas está bien -ella le dedicó una sonrisa mientras él seguía concentrado en la carretera. No se podía concentrar en nada más, no podía pensar en que le había pasado a su abuela, o cómo era actualmente su relación con Kate.

Pasaron todo el viaje en silencio. Sólo se rompía el silencio entre ellos cuando Kate tarareaba o cantaba una canción que se sabía en la radio. Cuando cantaba él sonreí un poco, pensando que tenía una voz muy bonita.

Cuando llegaron al hospital dónde se encontraba su abuela, Rick aparcó en el párquing y se quedó sentado dentro del coche, sin saber que hacer. Kate lo miraba atentamente, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. Le cogió la mano y él se giro para mirarla. Estaba asustado.

- Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

- Kate no me pueden decir nada por teléfono, quizá está muerta des de hace horas y no lo sé.

- No puedes pensar así. Ten fe -cuando dijo eso se dio cuenta e que él ya no tenía fe en nada. No tenía esperanzas. No tenía nada ni a nadie.- Si tú no tienes, yo la tendré por los dos -sonrió. Él se lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. Salieron del coche y fueron hacia el mostrador.

- ¿Me podría decir dónde se encuentra la señora Rodgers, por favor? -le preguntó Rick a la secretaria.

- Habitación 220, planta 7.

- Gracias.

Se fueron a esperar que viniera un ascensor, y Kate le volvió a coger de la mano. Le dio un apretón, para que éste lo mirara. Parecía un poco menos preocupado ahora que sabía que su abuela estaba bien, pero seguía seguía con esa mirada miedosa.

- Te lo dije, todo va a salir bien -le aseguró. Desenlazó sus manos y la paso un brazo por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Él le pasó el brazo por los hombros y enterró su rostro en su pelo, aspirando su aroma.

- Hueles a cerezas -le anunció con su rostro aún pegado a su cabellera.- Me gusta -inspiró una vez más.

- ¿Gracias? -preguntó ella divertida. Eso hizo que él soltara una pequeña risita.

Llegó el ascensor y entraron sin cambiar de posición, estaba demasiado cómodos.

- Gracias por venir conmigo -le dijo Rick. Ella despegó su cara de su pecho y le miró.

- No tienes que darme las gracias -le puso una mano en la mejilla.- No tienes que hacerlo sólo. Ahora me tienes a mi.

- Gracias -y antes de que ella pudiera replicar, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, y ambos se perdieron en un beso apasionado hasta que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, indicando que ya habían llegado a la planta siete.

Ella le sonrió y le cogió la mano, guiándolo fuera del ascensor y siguiendo las indicaciones que daban los carteles hacia el pasillo dónde se encontraba la habitación 220. Cuando llegaron la perta estaba cerrada. Rick no podía apartar la mirada de la puerta. Estaba aterrorizado. Ella le dio una apretón en la mano, pero él seguía mirando la puerta con esa expresión de miedo.

- Rick -le llamó ella. Él seguía sin reaccionar.- Rick -repitió, esta vez posando su mano en su mejilla para bajara la mirada. Al final la miró a los ojos.- ¿Quieres que entre contigo? -él negó con la cabeza.

- No. Tengo que hacerlo solo.

- ¿Estás seguro? -él simplemente asintió cómo respuesta. Ella se puso de puntillas y le dejó un beso suave en los labios.- Te espero aquí.

Y con eso él entró en la habitación.

* * *

Rick estaba asustado. Aterrorizado de lo que se pudiera encontrar. Lo primero que vio cuando entró fue una señora durmiendo. Debía ser la compañera de habitación de su abuela. Había una cortina que separaba las dos camillas. Fue hacia la otra cama despacio. No tenías ganas de ver que se escondía tras esa tela. Aún así, no se paró.

Paso tras paso, llegó a la camilla dónde se encontraba su abuela. Se quedó inmóvil. Su abuela, la única persona que le quedaba en la que podía confiar, estaba ahora tumbada en una camilla de hospital. Se veía pequeña y débil. Cuando lo vio, en el rostro de la mujer mayor se divisó una sonrisa.

- Hola Ricky -hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo había llamado así. Su madre lo llamaba así de vez en cuando, y su abuela lo usaba siempre.

- ¿Cómo estás abuela? -le preguntó acercándose a la cama.

- Estoy bien hijo, siento que te hayas tenido que preocupar.

- ¿Qué han dicho los médicos?

- Me han icho que he sufrido un infarto agudo de miocardio y algo más que no he entendido porque parece que hablen en otro idioma.

- ¿Y ahora qué? -le preguntó cogiéndole la mano. Vio que tenía una vía intravenosa conectada a una bolsa con líquido blanco que colgaba hacia abajo.

- Me tendrán que operar. Y si supero la operación, tendré que quedarme en el hospital algún tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Depende de lo rápida que sea mi recuperación. Tranquilo Ricky, todo va a salir bien, me voy a recuperar -él no se lo creía. Aún así, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un apretón a la mano que estaba sujetando.- ¿Se lo has dicho a tu tío Bill?

- No -negó él.- Estaba trabajando. ¿Quieres que se lo diga?

- Díselo, pero intenta que esté en un buen momento -Rick no le había contado a su abuela el alcoholismo de Bill. Acababa de perder a una hija y no necesitaba saber que el único hijo que le quedaba se emborrachaba cada día para superar la muerte de su hermana.

- Claro abuela.

- Ahora vete, que tendrías que estar en clase.

- Me voy a quedar.

- Ni se te ocurra. Te vas a casa y haces los deberes, o descansas, o haces cualquier cosa. Conociéndote, serás como un león enjaulado cómo te quedes aquí. Así que vete a casa, descansa un poco. Nos vemos mañana.

- Mañana -le dijo él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Cuando salió vio a Kate con la espalda apoyada en la pared de delante de la puerta. En cuanto lo vio, se incorporó y le cogió la mano.

- ¿Cómo ha ido?

- Está bien. Me ha echado de la habitación -le dijo intentando aliviar su tensión.

Ella, al ver que empezaba a hacer bromas como si no pasara nada, se giró y lo abrazó fuerte por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza suavemente en su corazón.

Él primero se quedo inmóvil, pero poco a poco la rodeó con sus brazos fuertes y la estrechó. Puso su frente en el hombro de ella e inmediatamente los sollozos hicieron que su cuerpo temblara. Ella simplemente lo sujetó, sin decir nada, abrazándolo más fuerte cada vez que un nuevo sollozo sacudía su cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, él separó su cuerpos y la besó delicadamente.

- Gracias -le susurró cuando se separaron.- Por estar ahí.

- Siempre -le susurró ella de vuelta con una sonrisa.

- Vamos a casa -le cogió de la mano y la dirigió al ascensor.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Leave a review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Rick aparcó a unos metros de la casa de Kate. Se bajaron los dos del coche y fueron hacia la puerta.

- Rick, ¿quien hay contigo en casa?

- Mi tío -dijo fríamente.- Debería ir y decirle lo de mi abuela.

- ¿Volverás después de decírselo? -le preguntó ella. Aún no quería separarse de él.

- No lo sé. ¿Quieres que vuelva?

- Quiero que te quedes a dormir. Quiero quedarme contigo y abrazarte mientras dormimos. -él le puso una mano en la mejilla y ella instintivamente se acercó más a su mano.

- ¿Crees que tus padres dejaran a su hija y su novio adolescentes dormir juntos? Buena suerte con eso -bromeó.

- Yo me encargo de ellos. Sólo prométeme que volverás.

- Tu padre me mata.

- Prométemelo.

- De acuerdo. Si eso es lo que quieres, lo prometo, volveré -la volvió a besar.- Pero después de cenar.

- Con eso me basta -dijo con una sonrisa.- Nos vemos luego. Mándame un mensaje cuando estés de camino.

- Hecho -le contestó.

Le dio un beso de despedida. Cuando Rick iba a romper el beso, la mano de Kate se posó en su nuca atraiéndolo aún más hacia ella. Él abrió su boca dejando pasó a su lengua, y dejó que ella dominara el beso. Su lenguas se enlazaron en un baile sin fin, que se rompió cuando ella hincó sus dientes en el labio inferior de Rick, haciéndole gemir de dolor y placer a la vez. Poco a poco ella se fue separando.

- A eso se le llama beso de despedida -le dijo con una risita. Estaba roja y bastante cachonda. Él simplemente se rió.

- Nos vemos luego -se despidió.

* * *

Rick llegó a su casa para ver a Bill con un botella de ginebra en la mano. Estaba casi llena, así que esperaba que fuera la primera que se tomaba y no la segunda, porque se podían poner muy mal las cosas.

- Hola tío Bill -le saludó él.

- Vaya, ahora me hablas como una persona civilizada -dijo Bill en tono sarcástico.

- Vaya, es la primera vez en día que te veo mínimamente sobrio -le contestó él en el mismo tono.

- Esa me la he buscado.

- Tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿No habrás dejado a una chica embaraza no?

- No. ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías y escucharme?

- No hace falta ponerse así chico. Habla.

- La abuela ha sufrido un infarto -su tío se quedó en silencio. Cogió otra vez la botella y empezó a beber de nuevo.- La van a tener que operar. Si la vas a ver, coge un taxi, o el autobús, no me fío de ti conduciendo.

- ¿Ahora vas a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?

- La abuela ya ha perdido una hija, no quiero que pierda al único hijo que le queda porque fue un estúpido que condujo borracho.

- ¡ A mí no me llames estúpido!

- ¡Entonces empieza a comportarte como si no lo fueras! -respiró hondo y se intentó calmar.- Si quieres mañana cuando acabe el colegio podemos ir. Pero tienes que estar sobrio. Sino, no hace falta que la vayas a ver. Es más, o te dejaré ir verla si no estás sobrio. No necesita que su hijo borracho aparezca en el hospital.

- Tú no puedes impedir que vaya a verla.

- Soy su contacto de emergencia. Tengo el poder de decirle si una persona es bien recibida o no a las enfermeras. No me tientes.

- Eres un bastardo.

- Eso no te lo niego -y dicho eso subió a su cuarto y dejó a su tío acabarse la botella de ginebra.

Estaba emocionalmente exhausto. No podía más. Se metió en la ducha y se derrumbó por segunda vez ese día. Pero esa vez, dejó realmente que las lágrimas cayeran, no se intentó contener como había hacho antes en el hospital. Lloró libremente mientras el agua caliente le rozaba el cuerpo. Estaba quemando, pero parecía que él no lo notase. Lloró por su abuela, y por no saber si iba a salir de ésta. Lloró por su madre, intentando quitarse de la cabeza esas horribles imágenes de su muerte. Lloró por que aunque no había sido la mejor madre de todas, la echaba de menos. Lloró por rabia a aquellos que tuvieron que terminar con su vida y mandarle a él a vivir este infierno.

* * *

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! -llamó Kate al entrar. Su madre salió de la cocina rápidamente.

- Hola Katie, ¿cómo ha ido?

- Pues tan bien cómo podía ir mamá -su madre se dirigió otra vez a la cocina. Ya casi era hora de empezar a hacer la cena. Kate la siguió y se sentó en la encimera.- Oye...

- ¿Si hija? -ella la miró expectante, pero Kate seguía en silencio.- Vamos, que soy tu madre, sabes que me lo puedes contar todo.

- Le he invitado a dormir -murmuró.

- ¿Qué has hecho qué? -se sorprendió Johanna.

- Le he invitado a dormir -dijo su ella más alto.

- ¿A quién has invitado a dormir? -dijo su padre al entrar a la cocina. Le dio un beso a su hija, no preocupándose por el tema. Se pensaba que había invitado a Lanie o Jenny, o quizá a todo el grupo.

- A Rick -respondió ella simplemente.

- ¿A él solo?

- Sí.

- Ni hablar -respondió su padre.

- Espera Jim -intervino su mujer-, el chico ha tenido un día difícil. Su abuela ha sufrido un infarto, necesita un poco de apoyo. No tendría que estar solo en momentos así.

- ¿Y no hay nadie en su casa para que no esté solo? -preguntó Jim enfadado.

- Su tío. Pero creo que no se llevan bien, cuando me dijo que vivía con él... Bueno, parecía cabreado. Por favor papá, deja que se quede.

- Está bien, pero duerme en el sofá.

- ¡Jim!

- ¡Papá!

- ¿Qué? No pretendes que lo deje dormir con Katie, ¿no? -dijo dirigiéndose a su mujer.

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Estas de broma?

- Papá -dijo Kate- me necesita. Para dormir en el sofá, mejor que duerma en su casa. Y antes de que repliques, no quiero que duerma en su casa. No hoy, allí solo, comiéndose el coco sobre lo que le puede pasar a su abuela. Así que se va a quedar y punto. Además, tengo el permiso de mamá, y ya sabes quién manda en esta casa.

- ¿Nunca podré ganar, verdad?

- No -respondieron las dos a la vez. Kate se fue hacia su cuarto, pero antes de subir las escaleras se giró y miró a sus padres.

- ¡Viene después de cenar! -les anunció des de la distancia.

Entró en su habitación y llamó a Lanie.

- _Hola chica, ¿dónde te has metido este mediodía?_ -a saludó.

- La verdad es que no es mi lugar decírtelo.

- _¡Oh, vamos! ¡Somos amigas Kate!_

- No, lo siento Lanie, pero no es ni asunto mío ni tuyo.

- _Te lo acabaré sacando y lo sabes.._

- Eso no va a pasar y lo sabes. No te pienses que tus miradas asesinas e intimidantes pueden Lanie. Sabes que yo ya soy inmune. Son muchos años siendo tu amiga.

- _Kate, me merezco saberlo, soy tu mejor amiga. Lo sé todo sobre ti. Es el código de honor de las mejores amigas: se lo cuentan todo, sea sobre ellas o no._

- Eso te lo acabas de inventar. Además, a sabes que no diré nada relacionado con Rick, es una persona muy privada y no quiero traicionar la poca confianza que me tiene.

- _En eso tienes razón. Pero nunca se enteraría si me lo contaras._

- Lanie... -le dijo Kate en tono de advertencia.

- _Vale, vale, lo dejo. Pero un día me lo contaras._

- Eso ya la veremos. Ahora dime, ¿tú y Esposito estáis bien otra vez?

- _Bueno... Sí. Gracias a Rick, por cierto. _

- ¿A si? ¿Y como ha pasado eso?

- _En la fiesta, empezó a decirme que tú eras lo único que le daba un poco de sentido a su vida, así resumidamente, por el chaval me hizo un discurso de tres pares de cojones, y que prefería tenerte cómo amiga y sufrir viéndote con otro a no tenerte en su vida en absoluto. Cuando dijo eso, toda esa rabia de ver a Esposito con esa chica en el café se esfumó. Si el podá hacer eso, yo puedo aguantar la zorra que flirtea con él en cuanto le ve a solas. _

- ¿De verdad dijo eso eso de mí? -susurró contra el teléfono.

- _Sí. Me impresionó bastante que me contara eso cuando es tan reservado. Supongo que le pillé en un mal momento. También había bebido un poco. Todo influyó. _

- Vaya. No me esperaba que dijera eso.

- Sinceramente_yo tampoco. Pero más vale que no lo ejes escapar, Kate. Además tiene un cuerpo que ufff..._

- ¡Lanie!

- _¿Qué? Tú no me lo puedes negar. Era el segundo día que lo conocías y te estabas liando con él, AMBOS sin camiseta. No me puedes decir que la primera vez que lo viste no te puso cachonda al instante. _

- Vale, me puso cachonda. Pero no hace falta que vayas haciendo comentarios sobre su cuerpo.

- _¿Celosa?_

- ¿De ti? Ve a chupársela a Esposito anda -bromeó.

- _Oye, eso ha sido un golpe bajo _-se notaba la sonrisa en su voz-_Además, creo que voy a hacerlo._

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que estás con él? ¡Por Dios Lanie no quiero detalles, que es como mi hermano!

- _Te aguantas, no haberlo dicho. _

- Cállate anda. Me voy a la ducha. Hasta mañana

- _Nos vemos mañana. Y Kate... Vigila lo que haces en la ducha que nos conocemos_ -colgó antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Kate simplemente suspiró dramáticamente en el teléfono y colgó. Se duchó rápido, pensando en Rick. Mientras se vestía oyó que su madre la llamaba para cenar. Bajó a la cocina después de coger el móvil para si él le enviaba un mensaje mientras cenaba.

* * *

Cuando terminó de ducharse se vistió con una camiseta que le iba un poco grande y unos pantalones cómodos. Si iba a pasar la noche en casa de Kate al menos estaría cómodo.

Bajó a la cocina, dónde estaba su tío con la cabeza en la encimera durmiendo la mona, y fue a coger una manzana de la nevera. No tenía nada de hambre, pero sabía que tenía que comer algo, aunque fuera poca cosa. Se sentó en el sofá y se puso a ver la tele, pero con el volumen bajo. No quería despertar a Bill y tener otra discusión. Estaba harto de siempre lo mismo.

Se terminó la manzana mientras veía un capítulo de _Friends_. Tenía ganas de estar con Kate, así que le mandó un mensaje diciéndole si le iba bien que se pasara en ese momento. Ella le respondió que justo había terminado de cenar, así que era perfecto.

Se levantó del sofá y se fue otra vez hacia la cocina, dónde cogió la botella vacía de ginebra y la tiró a la basura. Cogió un papel y un bolígrafo y le dejó una nota a su tío.

_Pasaré la noche en casa de unos amigos. Volveré mañana._

Y con eso se fue. Al salir, el frío le impactó al principio, pero puso las manos e sus bolsillos y empezó a andar hacia casa de Kate. No había pensado en coger una sudadera. Maldijo por lo bajo y siguió su camino tiritando un poco. Cuando llegó a la puerta estuvo varios segundos plantado allí, decidiendo o no si llamar.

_Se lo prometiste a Kate. Le prometiste que volverías. Tú siempre cumples tus promesas._ Llevó el puño a la superficie de madera y lo golpeó tres veces.

* * *

Kate estaba sentada en el sofá mirando una película que ponían en la televisión. No le estaba prestando mucha atención, pensaba en cuando llegaría Rick. Ya hacía un rato que le había mandado ese mensaje, y estaba preocupada de que al final no aparecería.

De repente, oyó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta principal. En seguida se levantó y fue hacia allí.

- ¡Ya voy yo! -les dijo a sus padres.

Abrió la puerta y se lo encontró allí plantado, con una camiseta de manga corta tiritando de frío.

- ¿Es que estás loco? ¿No ves el frío que hace para is así? -le regaño mientras le cogía de la mano y tiraba de él.

- Hola a ti también -le contestó bromeando.

- Ven aquí anda -le dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte contra su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron se fueron hacia el salón, donde se encontraron con Jim y Johanna. Johanna tenia una sonrisa en la cara, pero Jim fruncía el ceño.

- Hola, Rick -saludó Johanna.

- Hola Johanna, hola Jim -le dijo a su padre con una media sonrisa.

- Hola Rick -le contestó Jim.- Espero que no os vayáis a dormir tarde, mañana hay colegio -le dijo con una mirada significativa. Rick se estremeció.

- Papá, haz el favor de no decir tonterías -le dijo Kate.

- Pero si no he dicho nada cariño.

- Tú ya me has entendido. Buenas noches, os quiero -les dijo mientras tiraba de Rick para irse a su habitación.

- Y nosotros a ti cariño -le contestó Johanna.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación, Kate cerró la puerta con pestillo.

- ¿Tienes pestillo en tu habitación? -preguntó él sorprendido.

- Claro -le respondió divertida.- ¿Cómo sino iba a hacer esto sin interrupciones? -le murmuró un segundo antes de besarle apasionadamente.

Ella rompió el beso a falta de aire, y junto su frente contra la de él. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas e irregulares.

- Tenemos que hablar -le susurró Kate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 for you guys.**

**I want to thank all of you that read this story and write reviews, they really help a lot!**

**Feel free to critize this story all you want.**

* * *

Solo se podían oír sus respiraciones agitadas. Llevaban unos segundos en silencio, no sabiendo qué hacer. Sus caras seguían a pocos centímetros, pero ninguno de los dos se había acercado más al otro.

Rick estaba asustado. Cada vez que le decían eso no eran buenas noticias. Ella notó que él se tensaba en cuanto dijo las palabras.

- Tranquilo Rick, no es nada malo. Lo prometo -le tranquilizó con un susurro.- Deja que me ponga el pijama y hablamos -él asintió.

Ella cogió el pijama del armario y se fue al baño que había en la habitación contigua. Rick se quedó plantado, sin saber qué hacer. Observó la habitación cuidadosamente. Había un escritorio con un portátil cerrado encima, y al lado se encontraba una estantería llena de libros. Algunos estantes estaban llenos de libros de texto del colegio, de los años anteriores que había cursado, pero los estantes de arriba estaban llenos de libros de distintos géneros. Empezó a mirar toda su colección. Él había leído pocos de los que había allí, la mayoría le eran desconocidos. Cuando estaba a punto de coger uno al azar, la puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a una Kate Beckett con shorts y una camiseta ancha, con el pelo recogido en un moño.

- Yo... Perdona, no quería... -empezó a explicarse Rick. Ella sonrió.

- Tranquilo, puedes coger los libros que quieras -contestó. Fue hacia la estantería y cogió el libro que había estado a punto de coger.- _1984_, buena elección. ¿Lo has leído?

- No. La verdad, no sé porque lo iba a coger, simplemente me ha llamado la atención y...

- Es un buen libro. Deberías leerlo. Dicen que cada persona le encuentra un significado distinto.

- ¿Qué significado le encontraste tú?

- Que si algo que no hace daño a nadie y te hace sentir bien va contra las normas, hazlo sin temor a la reprimenda -dijo acariciando la tapa del libro. Lo volvió a dejar donde estaba.

- Te gusta leer, por lo que veo.

- Me encanta. Es como si fueras a un mundo distinto -lo cogió de la mano y lo guió hasta su cama.- Túmbate -le ordenó.

Él la obedeció, estirándose a un lado de la cama, por encima de las sábanas. Acto seguido, ella se tumbó a su lado, acurrucándose en su costado. Él le pasó el brazo por los hombros hasta que su mano se posó en la cintura de ella, acercándola más a él.

La mano de ella se aferraba a su camiseta con el puño cerrado, arrugando el tejido. Inspiró su aroma, ahora una mezcla de jabón, colona, y ese olor a él que tanto le gustaba. Él apoyó su mejilla contra su cabeza, aspirando el olor a champú que desprendía su pelo.

- Antes me has dicho que eras mi novio -empezó ella.

- ¿No lo soy? -preguntó asustado.

- Me ha gustado.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta, Kate -le murmuró en el pelo mientras lo acariciaba con la mano libre.

- Si lo eres. Si quieres serlo.

- He sido yo el que ha dicho que era tu novio, ¿no? Claro que quiero serlo.

- Yo... Ya sé que ha sido un día difícil para ti, y que probablemente no debería empezar esta conversación porque estás preocupado, pero... Necesito saber si esto es serio o solo es un juego -él se tensó automáticamente y la estrechó más contra su pecho.

- Esto no es un juego. Tú nunca serías un juego para mí -le dijo mientras cogía su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.- Yo quiero estar contigo Kate.

- Estoy asustada.

- Ya somos dos -contestó Rick dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Estoy aterrorizado. De que te vayas, de que pase algo que nos separe, de que te pierda...

- Eh... No me vas a perder, y te prometo que no voy a irme a ninguna parte. Lucharé por nosotros, lo prometo.

- ¿De qué estás asustada?

- De que te cierres y no me dejes conocerte.

- Kate, yo sé que soy una persona difícil. Nunca digo lo que siento ni lo que estoy pensando. Pero quiero que sepas que... contigo voy a intentar cambiar. Voy a abrirme a ti e intentar contestar todas tus preguntas con la máxima sinceridad posible. Y cuando hagas algo que no me gusto te lo diré y no me lo guardaré. Te prometo que voy a intentar ser mejor.

- Gracias -hubo una pausa.- Yo... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

- Claro.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu madre? -él se tensó automáticamente. Era el tema tabú, nunca hablaba de eso. Sólo había contado una vez lo que pasó esa tarde, y fue porque estaba obligado a decírselo a los policías que llevaron el caso de su madre.

- ¿No te lo ha contado Lanie?

- Sí. Pero quiero que me lo cuentes.

- Si te lo cuento vas a marcharte. Me vas a dejar.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque te darás cuenta de quién soy en realidad. El chico débil y asustado.

- Yo no te veo así.

- Pero tu visión de mi cambiará.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Sí lo sé.

- No puede ser tan malo.

- Lo es.

- Si no me lo cuentas nunca podré juzgarlo por mi misma.

- Está bien, te lo contaré, pero no me interrumpas -ella simplemente asintió. Hubieron unos segundos de silencio que se hicieron incómodos, hasta que él respiró profundamente y comenzó su relato.- El 14 de junio de este año, yo volvía del colegio. El día anterior había sido mi cumpleaños y mi madre me había prometido que me llevaría a la playa al día siguiente. Era viernes, y estaba en mi habitación haciendo la bolsa para ir a la playa, ya sabes, cogiendo el bañador, la toalla... Pero entonces oí un ruido que venía del piso de abajo, dónde estaba mi madre. Salí de mi habitación silenciosamente. Se oían pasos, de diversas personas. Sabía que algo iba mal. Bajé el primer escalón y miré a través de la barandilla, escondido. Vi a un hombre de pie en la cocina, con una pistola apuntando a mi madre. Estaba de espaldas a mi, no le vi la cara -se quedó en silencio. Ella le miró a los ojos, vio que estaba conteniendo lágrimas en sus ojos. Ya había llorado en su hombro una vez, no quería volver a hacerlo. Recordaba ese día con detalle. Solo quería olvidarlo, pero cómo más pensaba en ello, más detalles recodaba. Si entraba luz por una ventana en la parte izquierda, cómo la cafetera echaba humo, el sonido que hizo la pistola cuando el tipo le quitó el seguro... Era abrumador, pero no quería llorar otra vez delante de ella.- Yo, me quedé cómo paralizado. En podía moverme. El hombre le dijo algo a mi madre, pero no lo pude oír. Estaba susurrando. Mi madre negó con la cabeza. Entonces me vio. Abrió mucho los ojos, y sacudió la cabeza muy sutilmente mientras me miraba. Parecía que me dijera que no me moviera. Yo quería hacer algo, pero me seguía mirando, con esa mirada asustada. Estaba muy asustada Kate. El hombre le volvió a preguntar algo. Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza, aún mirándome. No dejaba de mirarme, parecía que quisiera que me fuera a esconder, que saliera de allí. Pero no podía dejarla sola, era mi madre. No se merecía estar sola. Pero tampoco pude salir a ayudarla, estaba asustado y fui un cobarde. Entonces pasó de repente. Sonó un disparo y mi madre cayó al suelo. Un charco de sangre empezó a formarse en el suelo. El hombre se fue, calmado, sin correr. Cuando oí cómo la puerta se cerraba corrí hacia mi madre. Tenía la esperanza que le hubiera disparado en algún sitio dónde pudiera sobrevivir. Fui hacia allí corriendo. Creo que estaba llorando, no lo sé, a partir de ahí todo es muy confuso. Cuando llegué a ella vi que la sangre salía de su cabeza. Estaba muerta. Había muerto antes de llegar al suelo -se quedó en silencio. Cuando miró a Kate, vio que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.- No, Kate, por favor, no llores.

- Estoy bien, perdona -dijo pasándose el dorso de la mano por sus mejillas húmedas.

- Yo... Si ya no quieres estar conmigo lo entenderé... -fue interrumpido.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? -dijo incorporándose.- No podrías haber hecho nada. Si hubieras bajado esas escaleras estarías muerto.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Tampoco sabes si la hubieras podido salvar.

- Al menos habría perdido la vida intentándolo.

- Deja de decir tonterías -le dijo Kate. Cuando él iba a contestar, ella lo calló con un beso.

Él profundizó el beso inmediatamente, introduciendo su legua en la boca de ella. Tomó las riendas del beso durante unos largos segundos, hasta que ella pasó una pierna por su cintura y se situó encima suyo. Entonces fue ella quien lo besó. Le iba dejando besos tiernos y delicados sobre sus besos, acariciaba su lengua suavemente. Pudo notar cómo la erección de Rick empezaba a crecer y cómo sus besos se volvían más rápidos, más desesperados, más brutos.

Él cogió su camiseta y se la quitó, sólo separando sus labios cuando era necesario. De repente, Rick los giró, haciendo que la espalda de ella estuviera contra el colchón. Subió una mano por su cintura hasta que llegó a su pecho. Lo acarició a través del sujetador, y ella gimió de placer en su boca. Entonces separó sus labios de los de ella, y fue dejando un rastró de besos por su cuello, hasta besar entre su senos. Ella le puso ambas manos en el pelo, animándolo a continuar. Su respiración era irregular, y sus bragas cada vez estaban más mojadas.

Rick separó sus labios de su piel, y ella echó de menos ese contacto al instante. Se quitó la camiseta, y Kate volvió a repasar su abdomen, tonificado, con la tableta definida.

- ¿Te gusta el deporte, verdad? -bromeó ella.

- Se podría decir que sí -susurró él contra sus labios.

La volvió a besar, ahora más lentamente. Pero cuando ella pasó una mano des de su clavícula hasta llegar al principio de sus pantalones, él volvió a besarla con más fuerza y rapidez. Ella subió su mano por su espalda hasta colocarla entre sus omóplatos. Rick deslizó la mano que tenía en su pecho por su abdomen, hasta coger la banda elástica de sus shorts y bajarla, revelando unas bragas de color rojo que le parecieron muy sexys.

En ese momento, Kate supo que debían parar. Rick estaba dolido, estaba haciendo eso para sentirse mejor. No quería que su primera vez juntos fuera por eso, solo para sentirse mejor en un mal momento. Quería que su primera vez fuese romántica, lenta, quería disfrutarlo con él, pero si lo hacían ahora sabía que él seguiría dolido y no lo habría ayudado.

- Rick -lo llamó cuando él volvía a besarle el cuello. Fue no más que un susurro, pero él levantó la cabeza. Sabía que algo no iba bien. Sus ojos se encontraron, y ella le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo.- No podemos hacerlo ahora.

- ¿Porque? -le preguntó dolido. ¿Es que acaso no le gustaba? ¿Cual era el problema?

- Primero, mis padres están al final del pasillo. Segundo, no tengo ningún condón. Tercero, estás dolido, y piensas que si lo hacemos te sentirás mejor pero lo único que pasara después es que seguirás igual de dolido -él suspiró sabiendo que tenía razón.- Además, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea más romántica.

- Tienes razón. Perdona -se disculpó él.

- No tienes que disculparte, Rick -le dio un último beso y él se quitó de encima suyo, recostándose otra vez en la cama.

Ella volvió a acurrucarse a su lado, y él la abrazó fuerte. Kate empezó a acariciarle el pecho, pasando la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo sin parar. Se estaba empezando a dormir cuando él le susurró.

- Si sigues tocándome así, eso de ahí no va a bajarse -dijo señalando con su cabeza la erección que tenía entre las piernas. Ella rió un poco.

- Lo siento -dejó su mano quieta en medio de su dorso. De pronto ella empezó a tiritar. Tenían la sábana por encima, pero estaba en ropa interior y empezaba tener frío.

- ¿Tienes frío? Estás temblando -preguntó Rick.

- Un poco. Pero tengo una idea -salió de la cama y cogió una camiseta que habían tirado al suelo. Se fue al baño y se cambió.

Cuando Rick la vio salir del baño se quedó con la boca abierta. _Es aún más bonita que antes_, pensó. Kate salía del baño con el pelo recogido en un moño otra vez y con la camiseta de Rick puesta. Llevaba el sujetador en la mano, y cuando daba un paso se podía ver sus bragas rojas en su trasero.

- Cierra la boca, anda- dijo divertida por su reacción.

- Wow. Perdona -dijo cerrando la boca.

Kate se volvió a meter dentro de la cama y se volvió a acurrucar en el costado de Rick.

- Buenas noches Rick -le deseó ella, subiendo la cabeza para darle un beso.

- Buenas noches. Gracias por acompañarme hoy.

- Mhhhmm... -dijo ya medio dormida.

- Buenos días -dijo él con una sonrisa. Faltaba un cuarto de hora para que sonase la alarma, pero él levaba despierte durante más de una hora. La había observado durante todo ese tiempo. Como respiraba, como de vez en cuando hacía un pequeño ronquido, como suspiraba. Hubo un momento en que se puso a sonreír, y se preguntó en que estaría soñando. Ahora se había despertado, pero en cuanto había abierto los ojos y lo había, había sonreído y lo había abrazado con más fuerza, cerrando los ojos otra vez.- Vaya, veo que hoy no tenemos ganas de levantarnos -ella negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo.- A ver si esto funciona -le dijo. Empezó a besarle la frente, y a medida que ella iba despegando la cabeza de su pecho, le besaba las mejillas, la barbilla, el comienzo del cuello, detrás de la oreja, hasta llegar a los labios. Posó un eso tierno sobre ellos y ella sonrió contra sus labios.

- Mmmm... Buenos días. Para esto si vale la pena despertarse -él simplemente rió y la besó otra vez. La alarma sonó de repente, y ella se giró de mala gana para apagarla.

- ¿Quieres hacer público... esto? -preguntó Rick inseguro, señalándolos a ambos con la mano.

- ¿Quieres decir nuestra relación?

- Si. Yo lo considero una relación, no lo he dicho porque no quería que te asustases y... -empezó a balbucear sin sentido. Ella lo volvió a cortar con un beso.

- Tranquilo, Rick, te he entendido. Sé porqué no lo has dicho. No te preocupes -el silencio los envolvió unos segundos.- No lo sé. ¿Quieres que lo sepan?

- Yo... No te enfades, pero no estoy preparado para que Lanie y los chicos vengan a darme la charla de los mejores amigos. Y no quiero problemas con Tom. Te diría que tampoco los quiero con Josh, pero con él ya tuve así que... Prefiero no hacerlo público. De momento.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí. Me parece bien. Ya sé que esto es difícil para ti, y que te cuesta confiar en la gente, así que iremos al ritmo que tu quieras. Si no lo quieres decir aún, no lo diremos.

- Gracias. Muchas gracias Kate.

- ¿Sabes como me puedes compensar? -le dijo en tono provocativo.

- ¿Que tal esto? -le dio un beso en la frente. Ella negó con la cabeza, divertida.- ¿Y esto? -le dio un beso en la mejilla. Volvió a negar.- ¿Y esto? -le susurró en los labios antes de besarla.

- Esto sí -contestó volviéndolo a besar.

Ambos se estaban besando lentamente cuando alguien los interrumpió.

- Katie hija, vamos a desayunar -dijo su madre mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto. Rápidamente, Kate apartó a Rick y miró a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos.- Oh. Perdonad. Me voy. Adiós -dijo su madre sorprendida e encontrarse a un Rick sin camiseta y el sujetador de Kate en su mesilla e noche, dónde lo había dejado antes de meterse en la cama.

- Kate, ¿no habías cerrado la puerta con pestillo?

- Si pero me levanté a beber agua por la noche y supongo que se me olvidó volver a cerrar.

- Dios Kate, tu padre me a a matar -dijo ahora colorado. Puso su cara contra la almohada, intentando olvidar que eso había pasado.

- Venga que no es para tanto.

- ¿Que no es para tanto? ¿Has visto la cara de tu madre cuando me ha visto sin camiseta? Van a matarme. Dios mío, no me puedo creer que ahora tenga que salir ahí fuera.

- Venga vístete -le ordenó.

Cuando se acabaron de vestir, bajaron a la cocina. Jim le envió una mirada asesina a Rick, y éste apretó con más fuerza la mano de Kate.

- Yo... Esto... Kate, tengo que irme.

- ¿No te quedas a desayunar? -preguntó Johanna.

- Yo... Tengo que ir a mi casa para coger la mochila y cambiarme, no quiero llegar tarde.

- De acuerdo -dijo Kate.- Vamos, que te acompaño a la puerta -cuando estuvieron allí, ella lo abrazó.- ¿Nos vemos en el colegio?

- Claro -entonces ella lo besó hasta dejarlo sin respiración.

- ¿Y eso a que ha venido? -preguntó sorprendido.

- Bueno, no lo podré hacer durante horas, así que he aprovechado -él simplemente rió ante su comentario.

- Nos vemos luego- le dio un pequeño beso y se fue hacia su casa.

Ella cerró la puerta y volvió a la cocina, dónde dos pares de ojos la miraban muy atentamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Tenemos que hablar -contestaron Jim y Johanna a la vez.

* * *

**Leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back with a new chapter! I want to thank you all that review and make me continue ths story. I'm so grateful guys!**

* * *

Rick se encontraba delante de su taquilla cuando vio a la atractiva Kate Beckett girando la esquina del pasillo hacia él. Ella sonrió al nada más verle, y el le devolvió la sonrisa. Kate abrió su taquilla en silencio, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Sabes si tu padre me va a matar la próxima vez que me vea? -le susurró. Ella rió a carcajadas.

- Creo que no, puedes estar tranquilo -contestó.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, tranquilízate, que no fue para tanto.

- Kate, tu madre nos pilló en la cama. Yo estaba medo desnudo, y tu llevabas mi camiseta sin sujetador debajo. Eso es malo. Muy malo. No creo que los pueda volver a mirar a la cara nunca más.

- Eres un exagerado -contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Cogió sus libros y fue hacia clase.

- ¿Que asignatura tienes?

- Literatura inglesa.

- Genial, yo también.

- Si, pero por mala suerte, Lanie también tiene. Y te aseguro que no nos dejará en paz. ¿Vas a contar lo de tu abuela?

- No -murmuró.

- ¿Porque?

- Soy una persona privada. No me gusta que la gente sepa mi vida privada -de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró a Kate.- No, quiero decir... Quiero que tú sepas mi vida privada, pero los otros no... No es que no confíe en ellos, pero no me gusta ir contando esas cosas por ahí, sobre todo cuando no me involucran a mi directamente...

- Vale, Rick, te he entendido. No diremos nada. ¿Pero que vas a decir cuando nos pregunten donde estuvimos ayer todo el día?

- Emergencia familiar.

- ¿No crees que preguntarán más? -preguntó alzando una ceja al ver la "magnífica" idea que se le había ocurrido poner por excusa.

- Kate, cuando pregunten la primera vez y yo no les dé más detalles, no preguntaran. Y si preguntan, les diré que no es de su incumbencia.

- Vale pero no seas borde con ellos.

- Oye, ¡yo no soy borde! -ella simplemente arcó una ceja ante su comentario, mirándolo divertida.- Vale, tal vez no soy el chico más simpático, pero tampoco he sido muy borde con ellos. Con quién más mal me he portado ha sido contigo.

- Verdad -coincidió con él. Habían llegado a la puerta de la clase y entraron. Kate se fue a última fila, dónde había dos asientos libres, y se sentó. Abrió un el libro de literatura por una página al azar, y sacó su libreta.

- Y lo siento mucho -se disculpó Rick sentándose a su lado.- Pero cuando llegué aquí me hice la promesa a mi mismo que no haría amigos, y muchos menos que me echaría novia. Así que cuando viniste insistiendo en ser mi amiga, no supe hacer nada más que echarte a patadas de mi vida. Y doy gracias a Dios que me dejaste hacerlo -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le cogía una mano mano por debajo la mesa y la ponía sobre su muslo. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa de vuelta.

- Soy así de cabezota -le respondió riendo.

Antes de que pudieran decirse nada más, el profesor de literatura entró en la clase, pidiendo silencio. Cuando todo el mundo estaba sentado y en silencio, el profesor habló.

- Señor Rodgers, el director le espera -anunció.

Al instante se oyeron los susurros de su compañeros, que le echaban miradas interrogantes mientras comentaban con sus amigos que podría haber hecho Rick para que le enviasen _otra vez_ al despacho del director. Era la tercera semana de curso y ya era la tercera vez que iba.

Kate lo miró confundida y curiosa. Él encogió sus hombros, dándole una respuesta silenciosa y le dio un apretón e la mano antes de levantarse. Fue hacia la puerta y el profesor lo siguió. Éste cerró la puerta detrás suyo, dejando a una clase asombrada poder comentar libremente lo que acababa de suceder.

- Rodgers -lo llamó el profesor. Él lo miró atentamente.- Quiero que sepas que no me parece bien la situación en la que el director Montgomery te ha puesto. Y que la mayoría de profesores te apoyan -Rick se sorprendió y se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, aun registrando las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

- Gracias, señor -logró decir entre la sorpresa y confusión que estaba sintiendo.

- Ahora vete. Montgomery está esperando -le dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en la clase, dispuesto a seguir con la lección que tocaba.

Rick se quedó allí plantado unos segundos, intentando averiguar exactamente qué habría querido decir el profesor, pero cuanto más lo pensaba más confundido estaba. Al final decidió que si de verdad quería averiguarlo, tendría que ir al familiar despacho que había en la zona norte del edificio. Puso rumbo hacia allá, pensando que en qué podría haber hecho para enojar al director otra vez. Ya lo había expulsado una semana, ¿no lo echaría del colegio, verdad? Si lo echaba de allí no le quedará nada. Nada a lo que aferrarse como rutina diaria, nada estable. Todo en su vida era un desastre e inestable, pero el instituto era la única cosa rutinaria para él. Le sentaba bien, hacia que pusiera los pies en la tierra, en vez de dejarse engullir por el dolor de la pérdida de su madre. Lo mantenía a flote.

Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, sus pies se pararon delante e la puerta. Leyó la placa reluciente de la puerta dónde estaba grabado: _Director Roy Montgomery_. Inspiró profundamente y alzó su puño hasta hacer contacto con la maciza madera de pino de la puerta, provocando un sonido grave que retumbó por el pasillo y el interior del despacho.

* * *

El profesor cerró la puerta detrás de Rodgers, dejando a una Kate estupefacta. Se quedó mirando la puerta con la boca abierta hasta que Lanie fue hasta su sitio y se sentó a su lado.

- Kate -la llamó. Ella no contestó, siguió mirando a a puerta, demasiado confundida para notar la presencia de su amiga a su lado.- Kate -volvió a insistir. Otra vez, no hubo respuesta.- ¡Kate! -acabó gritando Lanie.

- ¿Uh? -contestó ella, confundida.

- ¿Se pude saber dónde ha ido esa mente tuya?

- Lo siento Lanie, sólo estaba pensando -dijo sin mucha importancia.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer? Con Rick, quiero decir. No os vimos en todo el día. Iba a llamarte, pero pensé que era mejor preguntártelo en persona.

- Tuvo una emergencia familiar y lo acompañé -dijo no sosteniendo la mirada a Lanie y observando cómo sus dedos se entrelazaban entre sí en su regazo.

- ¿Y?

- Y nada más Lanie.

- Chica, quiero detalles.

- Lo acompañe. Nos fuimos. Me fui a casa. Él se fue a su casa. Final.

- ¿Ni un beso? ¿Nada de nada?

- Nada Lanie -le mintió. No le gustaba mentir a su amiga, pero si Rick quería que su relación no se hiciera pública, ella lo respetaría. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño como para presionarlo con estas cosas.

- Ya me lo contarás después, lo que sea que estás ocultando -contestó Lanie con una ceja alzada, no creyéndose para nada lo que le estaba contando su amiga.- Cambiando de tema, ¿qué crees que habrá hecho para que lo manden otra vez allí?

- La verdad, es que no tengo ni idea. La última vez que lo enviaron ahí fue cuando pegó a Josh, pero no sé que más podría haber hecho.

- ¿Sabes qué pasó con el director y Rick, verdad?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Kate confundida.

- Rick me contó que había mandado a Montgomery a la mierda, y le había dicho que era un vendido, o algo así -después de escuchar las palabras de Lanie, Katie se quedó mirando a su amiga con la boca abierta, no creyéndose lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Que hizo qué? ¿Es que está loco? ¿Y se puede saber porqué lo hizo?

- No tengo ni idea.

- En cuanto salga de allí, lo voy a matar.

* * *

Rodgers entró en el despacho de Montgomery. Vio al director sentado en su silla tras su escritorio, y un hombre de mediana edad sentado en una de las dos sillas disponibles delante del escritorio.

- Pasa, Rick, siéntate -dijo Montgomery amablemente. Señalo la silla libre con una mano. Indicando que se sentara allí.

- Gracias, pero estoy bien así -contestó fríamente.

- Rick, este es el señor Davidson, el pad...

- El padre de Josh -finalizó Rick sin dejar acabar al director.

El hombre se levantó y extendió su mano hacia el chico. Rick la apretó con fuera, mirándole atentamente, preguntándose que hacía allí ese hombre y qué quería de él.

- Señor Rodgers -empezó a decir el padre de Josh.- Quiero saber porqué mi hijo ha sido agredido y amenazado por usted des de la primera semana de curso.

Él permaneció en silencio, aguantándole la mirada. No podía permitir bajar la mirada ante ese hombre. Después de un minuto de silencio, la batalla de miradas aún seguía en pie, y Montgomery decidió ponerle fin.

- Rick, el señor Davidson cree que estás acosando a su hijo. Así que si no das razones válidas por las cuales has realizado esas acciones, podrías ser expulsado permanentemente del instituto.

Rick miró al director con los ojos abiertos de pánico. El instituto era lo único que le quedaba estable en su vida, no podía perder eso. Además, era dónde veía a Kate todos los días, no podía dejar el instituto. Se podrían ver después, pero ya no sería lo mismo.

- Mis acciones son justificadas.

- ¿Y me podría decir cómo? -preguntó el padre de Josh, que ahora tenía curiosidad por lo que tenía que decir el chico.

- Pegué a Josh porque él maltrató a su ex-novia, y lo amenacé porque usted dejó que mirase en las fichas confidenciales de los alumnos y él me habló de un tema personal, y dijo cosas no apropiadas.

- Director Montgomery, ¿es eso verdad?

- Los primero si que es verdad. El señor Davidson pegó a su novia, bueno, ahora ex-novia. Pero lo segundo no lo puedo confirmar.

- Por cierto, señor Davidson -dijo Rick dirigiéndose al adulto que tenía delante. Éste volvió a mirar hacia él.- Las fichas confidenciales de los menores lo son por una cosa, no para qué un niñato de papá las mire. Es ilegal. Podría denunciarle por ello.

- Tiene razón, señor Rodgers. Pero no fui yo quién le dio permiso a mi hijo para mirarlas, así que supongo lo hizo a escondidas de mí. Sin embargo, eso no le da derecho a amenazarlo de muerte.

- ¡Ensució la memoria de mi madre con sus asquerosas palabras! -gritó de repente Rick. Apretó sus puños intentando controlar su ira, y empezaron a temblar. Sus dientes también estaban apretados con fuerza, y su respiración era rápida y agitada.

El padre de Josh miró al muchacho a los ojos, y vio como estaban llenos de ira, ira que sólo podía sentir un muchacho que llevaba una enorme carga de culpa y arrepentimiento encima. Pero detrás de la ira, había un dolor inmenso. Se compadeció de él.

- Está bien, señor Rodgers, lo voy dejar pasar esta vez. Pero la próxima vez que mi hijo sea amenazado o pegado por usted, le juro que que lo voy a expulsar de aquí antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que ha pasado. ¿Entendido?

- Si él me hubiera dejado en paz después de que lo pegara, no hubiéramos tenido ningún problema más.

- Bueno, se tenía que vengar, ¿no?

- En realidad, el que tenía derecho a vengarme era yo.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Vino un día mi casa antes del colegio y me pegó. Así que técnicamente, el que tenía el derecho a la venganza era yo.

- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste cuando te mandé venir, Rick? -preguntó Montgomery.

- ¿Hubiera cambiado algo? -le contestó él con una mirada fría. Montgomery bajó los ojos y miró hacia la mesa. Al menos se veía avergonzado de sus actos.

- Bueno, señor Rodgers, ya que parece tener una razón para todo lo que hace, hablaré con mi hijo y aclararé esto con él.

- ¿Sabe qué? Prefiero que no lo haga. Eso sólo me traerá más problemas a mi, y a mi amigos. Así que no le diga nada. No me va a volver a molestar.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Créame, lo sé -dijo él recordando cómo lo amenazó en el vestuario.

* * *

Kate estaba sentada en su sitio, fingiendo una cara de concentración para que el profesor de litertura no se diera cuenta de que no la estaba escuchando en absoluto.

Su mente no paraba. Intentaba averiguar porqué Montgomery había mandado a Rick a su despacho. Qué podría haber hecho. Todo el mundo sabía que si Montgomery te llamaba, el 98% de los casos era para dar malas noticias. Que estabas expulsado, que estabas castigado por esto o por lo otro...

Pero Kate no recordaba que Rick hubiera hecho algo mal después de lo de Josh. Al contrario, se había portado ben durante las clases. No lo entendía.

De repente, una trozo de papel llegó a su mesa, irrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Lo abrió y leyó lo que había escrito con curiosidad.

"_Pensando en el nuevo y en sus besos, ¿eh Beckett?"_

Miró hacia la mesa de Lanie y vio cómo Esposito le sonreía maliciosamente. Esta le echó una mirada, entrecerrando los ojos, y él volvió a mirar al frente, intentando esconder una sonrisa sin éxito.

Suerte que Esposito había girado, porque Kate no quería que viese cómo se había ruborizado en un instante. Estaba rememorando la noche anterior, y la sesión de besos que compartieron anoche en su cama.

Y automáticamente su mente se fue al desayuno más incómodo que había compartido con sus padres en toda su vida.

_*Flashback*_

_- Tenemos que hablar -dijeron Jim y Johanna a la vez._

_- ¿De que? -preguntó inocentemente Kate. Sabía a lo que se referían, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de ello. Y menos con sus padres._

_- Sexo -contestó su madre._

_- Genial. ¿Que queréis saber? ¿Alguna técnica en concreto?-bromeó. Su madre sonrió un poco, pero su padre se quedó de piedra.- Oh vamos... Era una broma papá. Todavía sigo siendo tu niña, no te preocupes -su padre suspiró, aliviado. _

_- Cariño, solo queremos que vayas con cuidado. Y queremos que uses protección. _

_- Mamá, estas charlas me las dan en el colegio, ahórratelas._

_- Cariño, me preocupo por ti._

_- No tenéis de qué preocuparos, soy mayorcita._

_- ¿Entonces me vas a contar que pasó anoche entre vosotros dos? -Kate se mordió el labio, pensativa. No había esperado esa pregunta tan directa de su madre. ¿Cómo explicaba que acabó en ropa interior debajo de él, y después durmiendo a su lado con su camiseta y sin el sujetador puesto?_

_- Bueno... Pues yo quería dormir con su camiseta. Huele bien, y era más cómoda que la mía, así que se la pedí. Él me la dio y nos quedamos dormidos._

_- Vaya. Buena excusa -dijo su madre con una sonrisa. Su padre se fue de la cocina. No quería escuchar lo que venía ahora. El interrogatorio de Johanna llevaría a Kate a contar la verdad sobre lo sucedido anoche y no quería saber esas cosas de su niñita.- Empieza a hablar. He ganado muchos juicios Katherine, puedo contigo, te lo aseguro -le dijo con voz autoritario. Cuando usaba el nombre de Kate completo siempre era para reforzar su autoridad, y aunque eso Kate lo sabía, era muy efectivo._

_- Está bien... Nos besamos, nos dejamos llevar un poco, él acabó sin camiseta, yo acabé sin camiseta, y tenía frío. Cogí la suya, me metí en el baño, me quité el sujetador y me puse la camiseta. Final de la historia mamá -no le contó que también había perdido los pantalones, era una cosa que su madre no necesitaba saber. _

_- Kate... Debes tener cuidado. No lo hagas hasta que no estés lista. Hazme caso._

_- Tranquila mamá, lo tendré -vio como en el rostro de su madre se dibujaba una sonrisa satisfecha mientras se iba de la cocina y dejaba que Kate acabara de desayunar._

_- ¡Si quieres consejos sobre el tema más adelante pregunta! -le gritó mientras cerraba la puerta._

_Kate sintió cómo una escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al pensar en las palabra que acaba de pronunciar Johanna. Definitivamente no necesitaba oír eso. _

_*End of the flashback*_

Acabó la clase y Rick no había aparecido. Pensó que estaría fuera esperando, pero no lo vio, así que fue hacia su taquilla. Tampoco lo vio allí. Guardó sus libros y se dirigió al único que sitio que podía estar.

Fue en dirección a la piscina.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Leave a review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Lanie fue hacia la taquilla de Esposito después de acabar la clase. Kate había desaparecido en su búsqueda de Rick, y ambos, Esposito y Lanie, habían ido a dejar los libros.

- Hola guapo -le dijo Lanie por detrás. Este se giró con una sonrisa y cogió a la chica por la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

- Hola -le susurró contra su labios, antes de presionarlos contra los suyos.

- Tienes que ayudarme.

- Y yo que pensé que me querías de verdad -bromeó.

- Calla y escucha Javi -le dijo seria.- Algo esta pasando entre Kate y Rick. Tienes que ayudarme a a averiguar qué es.

- Venga, Lanie, no seas cotilla y déjalos en paz.

- Javi tengo que averiguar qué el lo que pasa. Kate es mi amiga, es mi deber saber que es lo que pasa con ella para que pueda estar ahí para ella.

- Kate estará bien, pase lo que pase entre ellos.

- Javi o me ayudas o esto -señaló todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo con ambas manos,- no lo tocas durante dos semanas.

- ¿Qué necesitas? -preguntó él al instante.

- Buen chico -contestó Lanie con na sonrisa. Fue a decir más, pero fue interrumpida por Ryan y Jenny, que pasaban por allí.

- Chicos, ¿que hacéis? -preguntó Ryan.

- ¿Tú que crees? -le respondió Jenny, divertida ante la inocencia de su novio.

- No estábamos haciendo eso Jenny -le dijo Lanie ruborizándose.

- Claro... -contestaron los dos novios a la vez.

- Basta -anunció Lanie.- Vosotros también me tenéis que ayudar.

- ¿A qué? -preguntó Ryan.

- A averiguar qué es lo que pasa entre Rick y Kate.

- Pues que se quieren, que va a pasar -dijo Jenny cómo si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

- Eso ya lo sé, tonta -riño a su amiga divertida.- Lo que quiero decir es que ayer se fueron, y según Kate fue por un emergencia familiar de él y ella lo acompañó. Pero tenemos que saber si pasó algo más. Ella lo negó, pero ya sabéis cómo es Kate.

- Yo creo que si hubiera pasado algo más Kate nos lo habría contado. Al menos a ti Lanie -le contestó Jenny.

- Si pero a veces puede ser muy cabezota y no contármelo.

- ¿Que quieres que hagamos Lanie? -preguntó Ryan aburrido por la conversación que estaban teniendo las dos chicas.

- Tu y Javi interrogáis a Rick. Y yo Jenny interrogamos a Kate. ¿Entendido?

- Oh venga Lanie, sabes que Kate es mucho mas fácil de interrogar.¿Por qué no interrogas tu a Rodgers?

- Porque conozco a Kate, y a vosotros no os dirá nada. Sois cómo sus hermanos, nadie le cuenta ese tipo de cosas a sus hermanos.

- Tío, hay tiene razón -le dijo Espo a Ryan. El aludido hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

- Está bieeeeen... -dijo Kevin arrastrando las palabras.- Interrogaremos a Rodgers. Pero no prometemos que le sacaremos nada.

* * *

Cuando entró en la piscina lo vio nadando a bastante velocidad. No dejaba de chocar sus brazos contra el agua, impulsándose cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Él agua salía disparaba a su alrededor, haciendo que Kate no pudiera ver bien al chico.

Llegó a un extremo de la piscina, se giró, e impulsándose con los pes en la pared para ir más rápido empezó a nadar otra vez. Cuando volvió a llegar al extremo de la piscina, paró y se sentó en el borde, balanceando las piernas en el agua. Aunque no había levantado la mirada, sabía que Kate estaba allí, notaba su presencia y cómo sus ojos estaban clavados en su espalda. Miró al gua, a la imagen deformaba d sus pies mientras se movían tranquilamente por el líquido transparente.

Kate seguía de pie, cerca de la puerta. Lo vio sentarse en le borde sin tan siquiera levantar la mirada. _Quizá o se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí_, pensó ella. Lo vio con la cabeza agachada, parecía concentrado y no quería molestarlo. Se quedó más de un minuto quieta, observando como se expandía su espalda con cada inspiración. Estaba preocupada por él. Si había venido a nadar, es que algo pasaba. No soportaba verlo así. Preocupado, dolido... No sabía cómo afrontar sus problemas más con el deporte. Era frustrante. Sabía que ella no podía hacer nada para que cambiase, pero aún así le dolía ver a alguien que le importaba. Sabía que cuando Lanie, Jenny o los chicos tenían un problema podía sentare y hablar de ello. Consolarlos, buscar una solución... Pero con Rick era más complicado. No quería que lo consolaran, no quería que lo ayudaran, quería superar el problema por sí mismo, sin depender de nadie.

- Hey -dijo suavemente ella a modo de saludo.

- Hola -contestó levantado la cabeza y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa a la vez.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ella se acercó y se puso en cuclillas delante de la espalda de él. Las gotas de agua le resbalan por la piel, pero no estaba muy mojado. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro después de dejarle un tierno beso allí.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- En realidad, todo está bien -le susurró mirándola otra vez. Le dio un beso lento, simplemente posando sus labios sobre los de ella. A Kate se le erizó la piel ante ese contacto y sonrió en el beso al darse cuenta.- ¿Y a que se debe esa preciosa sonrisa?

- ¿No puedo sonreír porque si?

- Me encanta -dijo besando otra vez su sonrisa.

- ¿Me vas a contar lo que ha sucedido?

- Vamos -le dijo él saliendo por completo de la piscina. Le cogió la mano y fue hacia donde estaba su toalla, en un banco a unos metros de dónde empezaba la piscina. Empezó a secarse las piernas, y después el torso.

- El padre de Josh quería hablar conmigo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué?

- ¿Olvidas que lo pegué? -dijo divertido. Empezó a secarse el pelo.

- Ya pero normalmente los padres no hablan con el alumno que ha pegado a su hijo.

- Bueno... Respecto a eso... No sólo lo pegué.

- Pero si vi la grabación.

- Otro día... Vino al vestuario y lo amenacé de muerte.

- ¿Que hiciste qué?

- Ya sé que no lo debería haber hecho pero... Miró las fichas confidenciales de los alumnos y sacó el tema de mi madre -desveló mirándose los pies desnudos.

- Rick... -susurró. Automáticamente le pasó los brazos por la cintura, acercándolo a ella, y posó sus manos entre sus omóplatos. El correspondió al abrazo y la rodeó por sus hombros, posando su cabeza sobre uno de ellos.

Se sintió reconfortado. Era la única persona con la que se sentía así. Des del 14 de junio que no se había sentido reconfortado. Había llorado algunas veces, solo por la noche o en la ducha, para que nadie oyera sus sollozos. Kate era la primera que lo había visto llorar des de ese día. Ni siquiera su abuela lo había visto.

Durante el funeral se había mantenido impasible, vacío, insensible. Parecía que el tiempo pasado muy rápido y sus movimientos eran a cámara lenta. Cuando se terminó la ceremonia, quedaron él, su abuela y su tío. Por suerte, estaba sobrio. Habían estado allí en silencio alrededor de una hora cuando su abuela anunció que era hora de irse. Su tío y ella fueron hacia la salida del cementerio, pero él no podía moverse allí. Lo llamaron varias veces, pero la única respuesta que obteniron fue: _Me quedo un rato más. Cogeré un taxi_. Ni una mirada, ni una lágrima, nada. Su voz no dudó, no titubeó, pero estaba vacía. Su madre era lo único que tenía. Sus ojos seguían fijos en la lápida de ella. Su tío y su abuela se fueron, dejándolo a solas. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando estaba seguro que no estaban en e cementerio, se dejó caer al suelo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas entonces, que empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Todo estaba en silencio, sólo se oía el susurro de aquel chico repitiendo: _Lo siento mucho. Lo siento mucho mamá. No te salvé. Lo siento mucho._

Poco a poco, Rick se separó un poco de su cuerpo, lo suficiente para poder mirarla a la cara, y le puso una mano en la mejilla. Ella sonrió un poco, inclinándose en su caricia. Le pasó el pulgar por el pómulo y se inclinó para besarla.

Al principio el beso fue lento y pesado, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más rápido, más caliente, mientras añadían lengua y se mordían. Las manos de él no paraban de acariciar su cuerpo, des de su mejilla hasta su trasero, pasando por su vientre plano. La situación de ella no era muy distinta, no paraba de acariciar esa espalda ancha y fuerte, y de vez en cuando pasaba las palmas de sus manos por esos abdominales que tanto adoraba.

Al final, el beso él hizo el beso más lento otra vez, más suave, sabiendo que si no lo paraba acabarían los dos desnudos y no era cómo quería hacerlo. Quería que fuese romántico y lento, no en un piscina dónde se habían dejado llevar por el momento. Cuando separaron sus labios, ella soltó una sonido de indignación. Él rió por la bajo, pero ella notó como todo su pecho vibraba debajo de su mano. Se excitó aún más, pero intentó ignorarlo. Sabía que no era el lugar adecuado.

- Nos estamos saltando clase -dijo él.

- ¿Y qué más da? -contestó divertida.

- Ayer nos saltamos la mitad de las clases. No creo que sea bueno saltarse más.

- ¿Prefieres volver? -le dijo subiendo y bajando un dedo por el medio de su pecho.

- Creo que no -dijo antes de besarla. Se separaron unos segundos después.

Cambiando de tema, Kate volvió a hablar.

- ¿Quién te enseño a nadar así?

- La verdad, es que nadie me enseñó. Quiero decir, hice un par de cursos de natación cuando era pequeño, pero ya está.

Lo que no le dijo fue que empezó a nadar ese verano. Ese oscuro verano en el que sólo había habido soledad y culpabilidad. Ese verano en el que no había hablado más que con su abuela, y había intercambiado un par de frases con su tío, nada más.

- Te gusta -él asintió.- ¿Porque no compites? Seguro que el profesor de gimnasia ya te ha hecho una oferta.

- Me lo propuso pero le dije que no. Lo hago como hobby. Paro de nadar cuando quiero, no cuando he ganado a alguien. Es complicado de explicar pero... Cuando empiezo no puedo para hasta que mi visión se pone borrosa y empiezo a ver manchas negras por la falta de aire. Solo entonces de jo de nadar. Si compitiera... No podría parar cuando terminara la carrera. Es complicado.

- Gracias por contármelo.

- Yo creo que me merezco una recompensa -bromeó.

- ¿A si? -le susurró ella cerca de los labios. Él abrió un poco más la boca y redujo un poco la distancia entre sus bocas. Podía sentir la respiración de ella sobre sus labios.

- Aha -le dijo ella. Subió una mano por el brazo derecho de él, le acarició la clavícula y siguió su recorrido por el cuello, hasta llegar a su mejilla. Cuando él fue a inclinarse para besarla, la mano de su mejilla hizo una rápido movimiento hasta su oreja, pellizcando su lóbulo.

- ¡AHHHH! -gritó sorprendido, mientras exageradamente se retorcía de dolor.- ¡Para! ¡Para! No quiero ninguna recompensa, no me la merezco pero ¡para! -le dijo riendo.

- Así me gusta -sonrió con satisfacción.- Vamos, ponte ropa antes de que no pueda controlarme -le soltó la oreja y le repasó con la mirada.

- ¿Así que soy irresistible, eh, señorita Beckett?

-¿Seguro que quieres arriesgarte otra vez? -le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- No. Me visto. Me visto. Voy al vestuario. ¿Nos vemos fuera?

- Nos vemos fuera -dijo con una sonrisa mientras iba hacia la salida.

Sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos fuera hasta que lo vio salir. Iba con una bolsa de deporte colgando de su mano.

- ¿Para que no una bolsa tan grande? Sólo tienes que traer bañador y toalla.

- Esta tarde hay entrenamiento -empezó a caminar hacia el edificio del colegio.

- ¿Puedo quedarme a verlo?

- ¿Tienes que preguntar?

- Yo... Bueno, pasamos el día juntos y no sabía si ir a verte era un poco... Bueno, quería arte espacio. Porque si entrenar es una cosa que necesitas hacer sin que nadie te esté observando lo entenderé y no vendré.

- Kate, puedes venir a verme cuando quieras -le dijo cogiéndola de la mano mientras seguían caminando.- Es verdad que a veces necesito un poco de espacio, pero te juro que cuando lo necesite te lo diré. Puedes venir y acosarme todo lo que quieras -dijo bromeando.

- Yo no te acoso. Además, hoy compartiréis parte del campo con las animadoras, porque creo que en el gimnasio entrena el nuevo equipo de baloncesto.

- ¿Así que estas celosa de las animadoras?

- ¿Que? ¡No!

- Claro... Por eso vienes a verme. No quieres que se me echen todas encima después de verme jugar. Sabes, creo que la mitad de las animadoras me entraron en esa fiesta del sábado.

- Ahora si que voy a verte -dijo sin pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó y miró para otro lado, sin mirar a Rick.

- ¡Lo sabía! -exclamó divertido. Ya estaban en la puerta del colegio y Rick la paró antes de que entrara.- Me encanta la Kate Beckett celosa -le dijo antes de besarla. Cuando se separo, él la miró a los ojos intensamente y se puso serio.- ¿Sabes que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, verdad? Yo nunca te engañaría, nunca te haría eso.

- No estoy preocupada por lo que puedas hacer tú, sino por lo que puedan hacer ellas. Son unas zorras manipuladoras -él rió ante su comentario.

- Kate Beckett finalmente insulta a alguien. Ya empezaba a creer que no vería tu lado malo nunca -ella le dio con su puño en el brazo, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- Cállate ya, anda. Además, ahora tenemos que aguantar a Lanie y sus preguntas sobre dónde hemos estado durante toda esta hora.

- Creo que si no le digo nada me va a torturar.

- Probablemente -dijo Kate. Rió al ver los ojos de Rick abiertos como platos, mirándola horrorizado.

* * *

**Guys I'm going on holidays so I don't know when I will be able to update. Sometime next week, I think, but I'm not sure. **

**I appreciate all the reviews. **

**Be back soon! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! I'm sorry you had to wait.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Cuando entraron en la cafetería, lo primero que vieron fue a una Lanie sentada en la mesa con cara de enfado, al lado de una Jenny con los ojos entrecerrados, cómo si intentara intimidarlos. En el otro lado de la mesa estaban los chicos con cara de aburrimiento, no muy interesados en ellos dos.

Antes de que se pudieran acercar más a la mesa Rick le susurró a Kate y le pidió otra vez que mantenieran su relación en secreto.

- Kate, por favor, no les digas nada a las chicas. Ya sé que estoy siendo injusto contigo pero no estoy preparado para que la gente lo sepa -dijo a toda velocidad.

- Rick, tranquilizate, ¿quieres? No les voy a decir nada. No estás siendo injusto, lo entiendo. Me diste espacio a mi cuando lo necesité con todo lo de Josh, me cuidaste cuando estaba borracha, apoyaste mi relación con Tom y cuando rompimos te supo mal, defendiste mi honor cuando Josh me pegó... Es hora de que yo haga algo por ti, ¿no crees? Así que deja de disculparte, no pasa nada. No estás preparado, lo entiendo. No te preocupes.

- Gracias -contesto con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron, uno delante del otro. Rodgers estaba sentada al lado de los chicos, y Kate había procurado sentarse al lado de Jenny. Aunque sabía que Jenny podía ser muy persuasiva, no le daba tanto miedo como Lanie. Lanie podía ser despiadada, insistiendo, presionando, buscando respuestas que quizá ni ella tenía. Era escalofriante.

Los dos empezaron a comer en silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando, pero ninguno de los dos sonrió, sabiendo que los delataría fácilmente. Al final Javi rompió el hielo.

- Este sábado tenemos partido Rodgers. ¿Crees que vas a jugar otra vez cómo quarterback?

- ¿Estás de broma? -intervino Kevin.- Lo va a poner de quarterback seguro. Es el mejor del colegio y probablemente de la liga.

- ¿Queréis parar de decir eso? No soy el mejor del colegio, y mucho menos de la liga, así que basta -interrumpió con firmeza Rick. Miró a los dos chicos a los ojos antes de volver la mirada haca su comida, sabiendo que todos los ojos de la mesa lo miraban atentamente.

Kate tenía ganas de ir hacia él y abrazarlo. Sabía que no le gustaba la atención, y que no le gustaba que los chicos fueran diciendo por ahí que era muy bueno al fútbol. Había visto como el primer día de clase tuvo un ataque de pánico porque todos lo miraban por ser el nuevo. Sólo quería acurrucarse contra él y hacerle sentir mejor. Sin embargo, reprimió ese deseo y vio como él desviaba sus ojos hacia su comida, y ella hizo lo mismo.

- Perdona Rodgers -se disculpó Ryan primero.

- No importa -susurró.- Sólo... No lo digáis más.

Esposito se quedó en silencio. No sabía qué decir. Ryan ya se había disculpado, y se sentía un poco avergonzado de sí mismo. El primer día que lo vieron jugar, se quedaron impresionados, y no pararon de repetirle que con él en el equipo, ese año ganarían el campeonato. Los dos no había dejado de presionarlo, y ahora se estaban dando cuenta de que quizás no había sido la mejor decisión.

- Bueno, ¿nos vas a contar porque saliste ayer corriendo del colegio? -preguntó Lanie cambiando de tema.

- Emergencia familiar -murmuró él sin levantar la mirada.

- Eso ya me lo ha dicho Kate, quiero saber la razón real.

- Esa es la razón real.

- Vamos, Rick, no esperas no que nos traguemos eso, ¿verdad?

- Si.

-No te dejaré en paz hasta que me lo digas.

- ¿Es que no tienes ni idea de lo que significa tener vida privada? -le dijo bruscamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa hoy? Normalmente ya eres borde, pero hoy estás a las que saltas -replicó Lanie.

- Sabíais todos dónde os metíais cuando no me dejasteis en paz porque queríais ser mis amigos. Así que ahora no te quejes -le contestó aguantándole la miraba. Todos los de la mesa los miraban con los ojos abiertos. Nadie podía creer que alguien le hubiera hablado así a Lanie.

- Cómo le vuelvas a hablar así a Lanie... -empezó a decir Esposito en tono amenazante.

- ¿Qué, Esposito? ¿Crees que podrías conmigo? ¿Vas a pegarme? Ya veremos lo bien que te sale eso cuando tengas las pelotas para hacerlo -Esposito se levantó de la mesa, tenso, pero antes que pudiera hacer nada otra persona interrumpió.

- ¡Basta! -todos se giraron para ver como Kate se había levantado y había estampado la mano sobre la mesa.- Rodgers, conmigo. ¡Ahora! -le gritó a su novio. Lo cogió del brazo y lo levantó. Fue hasta la salida del colegio y se dirigieron al parque que había delante, dónde había visto a Rick tener su ataque de pánico.

- ¿Me quieres contar qué es lo que ha pasado ahí dentro? -dijo calmademente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -dijo haciéndose el inocente.

- ¿Cómo que a que me refiero? ¡A tu discusión con Lanie! Ya sé que es pesada pero te has pasado. Y con Esposito también -podía ver que él aún estaba tenso, y su respiración era rápida e irregular. Estaba enfadado. Tenía la mandíbula apretada con fuerza, Kate podá ver como se tensaban los músculos de su cara, y los dedos recogidos en dos firmes puños.

- Es que no me deja en paz. Cada cosa que hago, cada cosa que me pasa, está ahí, preguntando, presionando.

- Se preocupa por ti -le dijo. Alzó una mano hasta tocar su mejilla y notó como se relajaba bajo su caricia. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.- Todos nos preocupamos por ti.

- No estoy acostumbrado a que alguien se preocupe por mi. Nunca me he abierto con nadie de lo que siento y de lo que me pasa. No puede pretender que de repente le explique cosas personales.

- Rick, para eso sirven los amigos. -él la miró confundido ante eso. Ella se arcó más a él, poniendo sus dos manos a ambos lados de su cuello.- Sirven para poder tener a alguien a quien contar esas cosas. Para confiar en ellos, y para hacer que todo duela menos durante un rato porque se presentan a tu casa sin avisar para animarte. Todos ellos -dijo indicando con la cabeza el interior del instituto.- son así. Comparten sus secretos y se ayudan entre ellos. Eso son lo que hacen los amigos -hubo un momento de silencio.- ¿No tenías amigos en tu antiguo colegio?

- Yo... Era un niño solitario. Tenía amigos en el colegio, pero no salíamos mucho. Nos divertíamos, pero nunca explicaba nada de mi vida.

- Pues ahora ellos esperan que les cuentes cosas de tu vida. Quieren ayudarte, Rick.

- No sé cómo hacerlo -le dijo rodeándola por la cintura.

- ¿Que tal si empiezas por decirles lo de tu abuela? -él asintió como respuesta.

- Esta tarde iré a verla. ¿Me acompañas? -ella sonrió y le dio un beso rápido.

- Claro que sí. Vamos dentro. Tienes que disculparte -le cogió la mano y tiró de él para ir otra vez hacia el colegio.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, sus manos no estaban entrelazadas. Vieron al grupo aún sentados en la mesa y Rick se acercó hacia ellos lentamente, con la cabeza agachada. Cuando llegó la mesa, se quedó de pie. Todos pusieron su atención en él, y de repente empezó a sentirse angustiado. Su respiración empezó a hacerse más rápida, y empezó a parecerle que toda las paredes se inclinaban hacia él, reduciéndose su espacio, quitándole oxigeno.

Aún tener esa sensación, gracias a la cual sabía que estaba al borde de otro ataque, siguió andando hacia ellos.

- Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento. No ha sido el más adecuado. No estoy acostumbrado a explicar cosas que yo considero mi vida privada. Lo siento -dijo levantando la mirada mirada del suelo para encontrarse con los ojos de Lanie. Ella le miró de una forma que él no pudo interpretar, pero notó un poco de pena en sus ojos. Eso no le gustó, y frunció el ceño. Fue pasando su miradas hacia los otros. También tenían un rastro de pena hacia, menos los de Esposito, que ardían de furia.- Siento haberte hablado así Esposito. No lo decía en serio.

- ¿Saber cómo lo puedes arreglar? -él negó con la cabeza, sacudiéndola de una lado al otro intentando que ese sensación de ansiedad se fuera.- Nos puedes contar que te pasó ayer, mientras comíamos.

- Me llamó el hospital. Mi abuela tuvo un infarto, y la fui a ver -susurró mirando al suelo.

Lanie lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. La furia se desvaneció un poco de los ojos de Esposito, pero aún seguía ahí. La pena había incrementado en las miradas de Jenny y Ryan.

- Rick... -empezó a decir Lanie.

- No hace falta que digas nada -intentó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cuando la miró a los ojos, pero salió más como una mueca.- Tengo que irme -dijo rápidamente la ver que su ansiedad aumentaba y que tenia que salir de allí.

Salió rápidamente de la cafetería y salió al pasillo. Inmediatamente, apoyó su espalda contra las taquillas metálicas haciendo que sonido sordo retumbara por el pasillo. Cerró los ojos, pero eso solo hizo que la ansiedad aumentara. No entendía porque le pasaba esto en esas circunstancias, normalmente cuando mucha gente le prestaba atención.

De repente oyó el sonido de unos zapatos pisando el suelo. _Genial, seré el nuevo chico raro del colegio. El que va teniendo ataques de pánico por los pasillos porque no puede tener amigos porque no confía en nadie._

Aún así, no abrió los ojos, pero cada vez que esos pasos se acercaban más a él, más subía su ansiedad. Se empezó a sentir mareado, sus respiraciones eran muy irregulares y demasiado rápidas, no estaba inspirando casi nada de oxigeno.

- Hey, vamos, Rick, respira hondo -dijo una voz. Notó una mano en su mejilla, y supo inmediatamente que era Kate la que había venido a su búsqueda. Intentó concentrarse en su voz y hacer lo que le pedía.- Así, muy bien. Respiraciones profundas, Rick. Inspira por la nariz y suelta el aire por la boca, ¿entendido? -él hizo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza, el cual le provocó que su mareo se intensificara un poco más.

Al cabo de unos minutos, empezó a abrir los ojos. Al principio vio a una Kate Beckett con el ceño fruncido un poco borrosa, pero su vista se fue aclarando unos segundos después. Su respiración casi había vuelto a la normalidad, pero pudo ver su mirada de preocupación.

- Lo siento -dijo silenciosamente.

- ¿Porque? -preguntó curiosa.

- Por hablarle a tus amigos así, por el ataque de pánico, por todo...

- No tienes porqué disculparte. Ayer tuviste un día duro, lo entiendo.

- ¿Cómo puedes entenderlo? Si yo fuera tu, me habría ido al segundo que me hubiera dado cuenta de los realmente desastre que soy. Me hubiera ido de esta relación en cuanto me hubiera visto despertar de esa pesadilla en casa de Jenny.

- ¿Así que admites que era un pesadilla uh? -le pregunta con malicia.

- No cambies de tema Kate. Y sabes muy bien que lo fue.

- Lo entiendo, porque aunque tu digas que eres un desastre, me gustas. Me gusta tu desastre. Y quiero ayudar a deshacer el desastre que tienes en la cabeza. Porque quiero estar contigo -le anunció sinceramente. Él estaba en shock, no sabía que decir ante esas palabras. Ella lo notó, cómo se tensó y se quedaba ahí, helado, incómodo.- No tienes que decir nada. Solo, deja que te ayude, ¿vale?

- Gracias, Kate -le dijo antes de dejarle un beso suave en los labios.

* * *

Salían del colegio todos juntos, charlando. Rick se había disculpado con todos una vez más, y ellos no habían mencionado a su abuela, no creían que fuera lo mejor. Esposito aún estaba enfadado, pero poco a poco se le iba pasando. Después de oír que le había pasado a su abuela, entendía un poco más la situación. Si él hubiera recibido esa llamado y lo hubiera querido mantener en secreto de sus amigos, quizá también hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma que él ante el interrogatorio de Lanie. Además, después de lo de su madre...

Pero no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Le había hablado mal a Lanie y lo había amenazado casi directamente a él diciéndole que no podría ganar un pelea entre ellos dos. Estaba andando pensativo cuando Lanie se colocó a su lado.

- Deja de mirarlo y perdonalo y nada, anda.

- ¿Después te cómo te ha tratado? Ni en sueños, Lanie.

- Oh, venga, sabes que yo también me he pasado un poco. No debería haberlo presionado tanto.

- Eso no es excusa.

- ¿No lo es? La madre de él -indicó con su barbilla a Rick, que estaba a varios pasos por delante de ella, delante de Jenny y Ryan, que iban cogidos de la mano como la pareja empalagosa que eran-, murió hace un cuatro o cinco meses, y ahora su abuela sufre un infarto. Yo creo que estaría en la cama tirada todo el día, sin querer salir de allí. Lloraría hasta dormir y dejaría de comer. Caería en una depresión de las buenas, Javier. Aún así, el está aquí, charlando con Kate, que por cierto creo que hay algo entre ellos, sonriendo lo más que puede. Yo creo que su reacción ha sido justificada.

- Pero eso no le da derecho a hablarte así y a amenazarme -dijo cabezota.

- No, pero se ha disculpado. Sobretodo contigo. Puedo ver que se arrepiente de haberte dicho lo que dijo. Sólo, dale una segunda oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo intentaré, pero sólo porque me lo pies tu -contestó deslizando un brazo por la cintura de ella.

- Ese es mi chico.

* * *

Kate y Rick fueron al hospital a ver a su abuela. Finalmente, Kate pudo conocerla. Estuvieron charlando los tres durante un buen rato. Ella se encontró sorprendentemente cómoda hablando con la mujer mayor, cómo si se conocieran des de que ella era una niña pequeña.

La mujer le contó algunas historia de Rick cuando era pequeño, de cómo construía castillos de arena en la playa en los veranos, de cómo lo llevaba a jugar al parque y solía escalar un árbol hasta la rama más alta. Esto último, le contó su abuela, lo hizo hasta que creció un poco más y la rama se rompió bajo su peso, torciéndose el tobillo en la caída. Tuvo que llevar una escayola por dos semanas, y estuvo dos días sin ir al colegio. No lo había visto tan frustrado en su vida.

Su abuela siempre había dicho que él era un espíritu libre y joven, con muchas ganas. El hecho de no poder desplazarse con libertad o con limitaciones, frustraba mucho al muchacho, que adoraba ir a correr y hacer deporte.

Cuando llegaron delante de casa de Kate, Rick paró el coche y se bajaron. Fueron hasta su porche.

- Gracias por acompañarme.

- Gracias por dejar que te acompañase -contestó sonriente.

- Le has gustado a mi abuela.

- Tú le has gustado a mis padres.

- Yo... Creo que a tu padre no le gusto mucho, y a tu madre le doy un poco de pena.

- Hey, ¿por que dices eso? Te adoran. Además, eres el primer chico que he traído a casa.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó sorprendido.

- Bueno, Josh vino a buscarme aquí un par de veces, e interactuó un poco con mi madre, pero creo que nunca legó a entrar en la casa -notó que se tensaba cuando había pronunciado el nombre su ex.

- Me alegró entonces de que me hayas dejado pasar a tu casa y conocer a tus padres, señorita Beckett.

- ¿Sabes cómo me lo podías agradecer? -dijo bromeando.

- Creo que si... -susurró antes de atraerla para empujarla hacia un beso apasionado. Cuando se separaron, los dos estaban sonrientes cómo idiotas.- Adiós, Kate.

- Hasta mañana, Rick.

* * *

**Thoughs?**

**Please leave a review, they really help! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I haven't been able to uptade in a while, and I'm sorry. But here's the next chapter. **

**Leave a review, they are important, and they help me wirte the story :)**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas. Sin incidentes, sin discusiones. Algunas tardes iban a ver a la abuela de Rick al hospital, a quien esperaban que la operasen pronto, algunas tardes Kate iba a ver el entrenamiento de él, y otras tardes se las pasaban tumbados en la cama, hablando entre caricias y besos. Normalmente hacían los deberes juntos, y pasaban todo el tiempo posible fuera de la escuela juntos, porque querían mantener su relación en secreto.

Eso a Kate no le molestaba, le parecía excitante, sobretodo cuando él la agarraba cuando nadie estaba mirando y la arrastraba hasta algún trastero para liarse. Era muy emocionante, pero Kate sabía que Lanie sospechaba algo. Aunque había intentado sacarle la verdad a base de preguntas a toda velocidad, Kate no cedía. Y des de que ella y Rick se discutieron en la cafetería, Lanie intentaba ser menos cotilla y no meterse tanto en la vida de él. Él se lo agradeció internamente, ya que no quería volver a perder el control como esa vez. Se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho a Lanie, pero en ese momento no pudo contenerse. Entre lo de ser quarterback y las preguntas sobre su vida personal de Lanie, explotó y la pagó con ella.

* * *

- Buenos días -saludó Kate a su madre en la cocina. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras ésta continuó haciendo el desayuno.- Rick se pasará para desayunar, ¿te parece bien?

- Claro, hija. ¿Sabes que es lo que le gusta desayunar?

- No, pero creo que unas tostadas ya valdrán para él -en ese momento sonó el timbre.- Debe ser él.

Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Rick estaba allí plantado, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba el pelo mojado y alborotado, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por la cabeza varias veces. _Dios, que sexy está por las mañanas_, pensó Kate mordiéndose el labio.

- Buenos días -la saludó. Se acercó a ella y besó ligeramente sus labios.

Ella se hizo a un lado y le dejó entrar. Vio que llevaba el pelo muy mojado, y unas gotas de agua le caían por el cogote.

- Buenos días -dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.- ¿Se puede saber porqué llevas el pelo tan mojado?

- He ido a nadar -ella lo miró con preocupación.- Tranquila, he ido porque me apetecía.

Legaron a la cocina y Rick dejó la mochila en el suelo, apoyada en una pared. Al ver la mesa, se quedó boquiabierto. Había un plato con tostadas en el centro de la mesa, y cuatro platos pequeños colocados alrededor. También había zumo de naranja, que parecía exprimido, no del supermercado, y varias frutas. También había un plato con bacon recién hecho, y otro a su lado con huevos fritos.

- Wow -dijo al ver la mesa.

- Así son todos lo desayunados en casa de los Beckett, chico, así que acostúmbrate -dijo Jim, que acababa de entrar en la cocina y había visto cómo Rick se miraba boquiabierto el desayuno.- Hija tu madre está haciendo las tortillas y las salchichas, las tendréis aquí en un rato.

- Gracias papá -dirigió la miraba a su novio, que miraba embobado la mesa.- Cierra la boca y siéntate a comer, anda -le dijo Kate bromeando. Se sentó y él inmediatamente se sentó a su lado.

Kate cogió una tostada y fue a por la mantequilla en la cocina. Cuando volvió, vio que Rick no había cogido nada aún. Frunció el ceño al ver que se miraba las manos, que descansaban en su regazo y movía sus dedos con nervios.

- ¿Es que no vas a comer nada? -preguntó extraña.

- Yo... Sí, claro -contestó dudoso.- Mmm... ¿Kate, puedo coger una tostada? -preguntó mirando el plato en el que estaban.

Ésta se sentó y le puso una mano en el brazo, haciendo que girara la mirada haca ella.

- Rick, puedes coger lo que quieras, no tienes que preguntar.

- ¿Seguro? -preguntó aun dudoso.

- Claro, cariño -aseguró ella acariciándole el brazo arriba y abajo.

Él cogió una tostada y empezó a comérsela. Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño otra vez.

- ¿No te vas a comer nada con la tostada?

- ¿Uh? -dijo aún con la boca llena.

- Digo que si te vas a comer algo con la tostada.

- No. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

- ¿En serio? Normalmente en un tostada te pones mantequilla, mermelada, aceite y sal... También puedes ponerte el bacon, o las salchichas. Cualquier cosa en realidad.

- Estoy acostumbrado a comérmelas así -dijo encogiendo los hombros. Volvió a tomar un bocado de su tostada, con cuidado de hacer que las migas cayeran en el plato.

- ¿Porque? -preguntó curiosa.

- Cuando era pequeño, mi madre nunca se levantaba para hacer el desayuno. Era actriz, y siempre venía tarde por las noches, muchas veces borracha, así que no se levantaba hasta casi mediodía. Yo no me levantaba temprano para ir al colegio, y me daba tiempo a hacerme una tostada y comérmela de camino. En cuanto salía d la tostadora salía por la puerta para no llegar tarde -explicó como si no tuviera importancia. Siguió comiéndose la tostada sin notar que Kate lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kate, no sabiendo que decir, miró a sus padres. Éstos miraban al chico con pena, y ella inmediatamente supo que debía cambiar de tema rápido porque en cuanto Rick se diera cuenta de las miradas que le echaban, estaría saliendo por la puerta antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

- Pues que sepa, señor Rodgers, que en esta casa no se permiten cosas así. Así que deja ahora mismo la tostada y dime que quieres con ella.

- Kate, no hace falta. Además, ya me estáis invitando a desayunar, con la tostada es suficiente.

Ante ese comentario, Kate le dio un manotazo en el cogote.

- ¡Ay! ¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso? -dijo masajeándose exageradamente la parte golpeada.

- Ha venido por ser tan tonto. Ahora si no quieres otro bofetón, me dirás que quieres en tu tostada -Rick la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Sus padres reían ligeramente en la cocina, cosa que hizo Rick avergonzarse.

- Lo que tú te pongas me vale -murmuró.

Ella rodó los ojos y se levantó de la mesa. Al cabo de un poco más de un minuto, traía aceite, sal, y tres tipos distintos de mermelada.

- Ahora, escoge -dijo con voz autoritaria. Rick aún dudaba.

- ¿Puedo... -dudó otra vez. Kate lo miró expectante.- ¿Puedo ponerme mantequilla y mermelada? -su voz tembló. Lo habían invitado a desayunar, y era el mejor desayuno que había visto en su vida y no quería abusar.

- Claro. Sírvete -le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gra... gracias -tartamudeó.

- ¿No tienes que darme las gracias, ¿sabes?

- ¿No? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- No. Te he invitado a desayunar, puedes comer lo que quieras. No tienes ni que pedir permiso ni agradecerme.

- Lo siento. Yo... Bueno, yo no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas.

- Pues ya puedes ir acostumbrándote -dijo ella.

Sus padres salieron de la cocina, y se sentaron a comer en la mesa con ellos. El padre de Kate le preguntó a Rick por el fútbol y los partidos que tenían que debutar aún, mientras su madre se interesaba por las notas. Kate sonrió al ver sus padres hablando con su novio, y éste cada vez iba contestando sus preguntas más cómodamente. Al principio, Rick estaba muy tenso con sus padres. Les seguía hablando de usted, aunque su padres seguían insistiendo que los llamara por su nombre de pila. Cuando sus padres le preguntaban sobre su vida, aunque no intentaban descubrir cosas de su pasado y su vida más personal, Rick se tensaba, se ponía nervioso e intentaba dar la mínima información posible. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y pasaban más tiempo juntos, él contaba más cosas, y se relajaba más ante su presencia. Poco a poco Kate iba consiguiendo que el chico que realmente fue una vez Rick volviera a salir a la luz. Aunque sólo dejaba ver una pequeña parte de su verdadero yo cuando estaban a solas o con sus padres, ella se sentía afortunada de que él compartiera esa parte de sí mismo con ella. Pero a la vez, quería conseguir que se abriera a más personas, a sus amigos. Que dejara de ser el tipo serio y borde que aparentaba ser y fuera él mismo.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, se fueron hacia su habitación. Era sábado y no tenían nada que hacer en todo el día. Kate lo había invitado a pasar el día en su casa, ya que sabía que se iba a pasar todo el día encerrado en casa. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Kate estaba encima de Rick en cuestión de segundos, estampándolo contra la puerta.

- Kate -dijo él entre besos.

- ¿Qué? -suspiró contra sus labios mientras lo volvía a besar otra vez con pasión, irrumpiendo en su boca con su lengua.

- Si sigues así no podré controlarme.

- No tienes que controlarte. Mis padres tienen un juicio esta mañana. En cuanto se vayan, la casa es nuestra. No más controlarse, no más reprimirse, Rick.

- Bien -gruño con voz deseosa.

De repente, la que estaba presionada contra la puerta era ella. Rick le puso las manos en el culo para levantarla y poder besarla mejor, y ella no dudó ni un segundo en rodear su cintura con sus piernas, los talones de sus pies presionando el principio de su trasero, dónde acababa la espalda.

Ella gimió al notar que una erección lo traicionaba a través de los pantalones. La despegó de la pared y la llevó hasta su cama, dónde la posó con cuidado y sin separar sus labios de los de ella.

Las manos de Kate se fueron inmediatamente hasta su camiseta, levantándola lo máximo posible hasta que él se la acabó de sacar. Pasó las manos por sus pectorales y sus definidos abdominales como las otras veces, admirando su cuerpo.

Puso la mano sobre la nuca de él, atraiéndolo una vez más contra ella. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una batalla que Kate dejó que él ganara llevando las riendas del beso. Cuando él empezaba a acariciar su vientre plano por debajo de la camiseta y deslizar la mano hacia arriba hasta la base de uno de sus pechos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

- Oye, Kate... -dijo una voz. Kate, instintivamente empujó a un lado a Rick haciendo que cayese de la cama, aterrizando justo dónde había tirado su camiseta.- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo sabía!

- ¿¡Lanie!? -exclamó Kate.- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? -preguntó sin percatarse de que su novio estaba sin camiseta tirado en e suelo más rojo que un tomate, sin poder mirar a la cara a su amiga.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estáis juntos! ¿No me lo contaste? ¡Somos amigas Kate! -volvió a exclamar Lanie, divertida ante la escena que tenía delante.

- Yo... Voy al baño -susurró Rick. Cogió su camiseta y se encerró en el baño, intentando no empalmarse más de lo que estaba.

Mientras, en la habitación de Kate, tomaba lugar una conversación que se parecía más a un interrogatorio de Lanie.

- ¿Se puede saber porque no me lo contaste? -dijo Lanie indignada.

- Porque no queríamos hacerlo público -murmuró en voz baja.

- Pero soy tu amiga, lo habría mantenido en secreto. Tú me lo habrías contado. ¿Fue él, verdad?

- Lanie, fuimos los dos. No estábamos preparados para contároslo.

- ¿Preparados?

- Sí, Lanie, preparados. Para tus preguntas, para las charlas de los chicos, para que Josh y Tom se metan con él.

- Vale, vale, lo pillo. Pero sigo pensando que me lo deberías haber contado.

- Lo que tú digas -dijo rodando los ojos.- Además, ¿como has entrado en mi casa?

- Tu madre me ha dejado pasar, me ha dicho que estabas en tu habitación. Se le ha olvidado darme el detalle de que tu NOVIO estaba en la habitación contigo.

- Gracias mamá -murmuró sarcásticamente.

- ¿Saldrás del baño o no, Rick? -llamó Lanie.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Rick salía del baño cabizbajo, incapaz de aguantarle la mirada a Lanie.

- Hola Lanie -musitó.

- Una sorpresa verte aquí.

- Lo mismo podría decir yo -contestó esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

- Verdad -Lanie iba a decir algo más cuando su madre irrumpió en la habitación.

- Katie, nos vamos al juicio ya. Baja a decirle adiós a tu padre -ella asintió y fue a bajo.

Rick, para no quedarse a solas con Lanie y sus preguntas, bajó detrás de Kate. Le dijeron adiós a su padre y a su madre. Volverían en unas tres horas, o más, depende de si se alargaba el juicio. Normalmente, sus padres no trabajaban en los mismos casos, pero ese cliente en concreto había pedido que fueran los juntos los que llevaran su caso.

En cuanto ellos se marcharon por la puerta, se giraron para encontrarse con Lanie planta en medio del salón, esperando a que le contestaran toas las preguntas que tenía.

- ¿Des de cuando? -había empezado el interrogatorio.

- Hace dos semanas -contestó Kate.- El día que lo acompañe al hospital -notó como Rick se tensaba tan solo en pensar en eso.

Quería abrazarle y reconfortarle, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría con Lanie mirándolos atentamente.

- Lanie -empezó a decir él-, yo personalmente agradecería mucho que no le contases esto a nadie. No ha sido fácil para mi empezar esta relación con Kate, y hacerla pública sólo complicaría las cosas. Pronto lo contaremos, pero te pido por favor que no se lo cuentes a nade de momento- cuando acabó de hablar, las dos chicas le miraban con os ojos muy abiertos. No se esperaban que dijera eso.

- Vale. Pero sigo pensando que me lo deberías haber contado -dijo testaruda.

- ¿Te acuerdas de hace dos semanas, cuando te dije que la gente tenía vidas privadas? -preguntó suavemente.- Pues, aquí tienes un ejemplo.

- Vaaaale. Me voy, que estabais ocupados -los dos se empezaron a ruborizar notablemente al escuchar el comentario de Lanie.- Kate, mañana comes conmigo. No te vas a escapar.

- A tus órdenes, Lanie -dijo imitando su voz.

La aludida hizo una mueca y se fue de la casa intentando esconder un sonrisa.

Kate fue a cerrar la puerta y en cuanto se giró los labios de Rick la atacaron, subiendo por el cuello hasta conectar con su boca. Las manos de él sujetaban con fuerza su cintura, mientras que ella automáticamente enredó las manos en su pelo, suspirando en su boca en cuanto sus lenguas colisionaron. El beso estaba lleno de pasión, y pronto los dientes de los dos se habían puesto en acción, colisionando, mordiendo.

Kate jadeaba de placer, de repente hacía demasiado calor en la habitación.

- Dormitorio -susurró en cuanto tuvo una oportunidad de separar los labios de él.

Él asintió y bajó la cabeza, besando su cuello y succionando dónde clavícula y su cuello se juntaban. Empezaron a andar hacia las escaleras sin que sus labio se despegaran de su cuerpo, haciendo que ella produjera un gemido que excitó aún más a Rick. El bulto en sus pantalones era cada vez más grande, y cada vez estaba más duro.

Subieron las escaleras entre besos y caricias, y en cuanto llegaron al dormitorio de Kate lo que primero que hizo ella fue cerrar la puerta con pestillo.

- No más interrupciones -dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

- Ven aquí .contestó él cogiéndola con fuerza por la cintura, atraiéndola hacia él.

Kate le quitó la camiseta rápidamente, tenía muchas ganas de volver a pasar sus manos por esos abdominales y esos pectorales. Notó que cada vez estaba más húmedas, y las ganas de sentirlo aumentaban por momentos.

Cuando la camiseta cayó al suelo, no perdió tiempo en recorrer sus piel con las yemas de sus dedos, dejando toda la superficie que tocaba ardiendo, o al menos eso sentía Rick.

Al sentir cómo los dedos de ella legaban hasta la base de sus pantalones, no pudo resistir más y le quitó la camiseta a Kate, admirando su vientre planos y sus pechos perfectos encajados en un sujetador rojo que le quedaba muy sexy. No perdió tiempo en besar la parte visibles de sus pechos. Ella sintió que le faltaba el aire, y lo único que supo hacer fue enredar sus dedos otra vez en el pelo de él, y apretar su cara contra su piel con más fuerza.

- Oh, Dios Rick... -gimió al sentir sus labios sobre su piel.- Quítame el sujetador. Ya -le ordenó entre jadeos.

Rick cumplió, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y se deshizo del sujetador. Cuando las vio, se quedó embobado admirándolas. Eran... Bueno, eran perfectas.

- ¿Que pasa? -preguntó ella, de repente insegura.- ¿No... No te gustan?

- ¿Qué? -dijo volviéndola a mirar a los ojos.- ¡No! Digo, sí, si me gustan. Son... Dios, Kate, son perfectas.

La besó, esta vez en los labios, mientras una mano subía por su costado hasta la base de sus pechos. Viendo que él no subía más a mano, ella se la cogió y se la llevó directamente sobre su pecho derecho. Al cabo de un segundo, su mano lo estaba acariciando mientras ella suspiraba y gemía en su boca de placer.

Con la otra mano en su cintura, la guió hasta su cama, tumbándola lentamente. Se puso sobre ella, haciendo que el bulto de sus pantalones colisionara con su entrepierna. Ella gimió y enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, empujándolo con más fuerza sobre ella. Esa vez ya no gimió, gritó. Tanto placer junto le sobrepasaba, ya no podía contenerse más. Sus manos volaron para deshacer el cinturón que llevaba. Cayó al suelo unos segundos después.

- Kate... -dijo él en un susurro.- ¿Estás segura?

- Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida.

Le puso una mano en la nuca y lo atrajo, juntando sus labios nuevamente. Él se arrodillo en la cama, incorporándose un poco para poder empezar a desabrochar sus pantalones. Ella lo ayudó, y pronto estaba solo con unas braguitas que combinaban con el sujetador que ahora yacía en el suelo.

- Llevas demasiada ropa. Quitate los pantalones -le ordenó. Él asintió, sin poder decir una palabra, abrumado por ver tanta belleza.

Se quitó los pantalones y ella abrió mucho los ojos al ver el gran bulto que sobresalía de sus bóxers.

Él se inclinó para besarla. Sus intimidades chocaron otra vez, haciéndoles gemir a ambos otra vez.

- Kate... ¿Has hecho esto antes?

- ¿Me estás preguntando si soy virgen? -preguntó divertida.

- Si.

- Si, Rick. Soy virgen. ¿Tú?

- Yo también.

- Bien, ahora basta de charla y más acción, ¿quieres? -él sonrió y asintió.

Bajo su mano por el vientre de ella, y se paró a jugar con el borde de sus bragas. Finalmente, se la fue bajando poco a poco, revelando su intimidad. Al verla desnuda, Rick se puso aún más duro. Nunca había estado más excitado en su vida.

Su deseo aumentó al ver lo mojadas que estaban las bragas en su mano.

- ¿Protección?

- En la mesilla de noche.

Éste alargó un brazo y buscó a tientas por el cajón de su mesilla de noche hasta encontrar un condón. Se quitó los boxers y rápidamente fue a abrir el condón. Pero antes de que pudiera ponérselo, sintió como la mano de Kate lo acariciaba, arriba y abajo. Apretó su mandíbula, intentando no correrse. Al cabo de unos segundos, no lo pudo soportar y paró la mano de Kate. Ésta lo miró extrañada, con una mirada interrogante.

- Si no paras me voy a correr. Y no creo que quieras que te deje aquí cachonda, durante unos minutos mientras me recupero.

Ella sólo sonrió. Él se puso el condón y se paró justo cuando iba a penetrarla.

- ¿Porque paras?

- No quiero hacerte daño.

- No me lo harás, tranquilo. Además, las primeras veces siempre duelen.

- Si te duele mucho, me dices que pare, y yo pararé, ¿de acuerdo?

- Te lo juro -el asintió, y ella pudo ver en sus ojos que algo le molestaba.- ¿Que pasa, Rick? Puedes decírmelo.

- ¿Te... te has tocado alguna vez? -ella se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero asintió.- Dicen... que para que tengáis orgasmos, no necesitáis... ya sabes. Quiero que me enseñes. Quiero que me digas dónde te tocas que te hace sentir bien.

- Claro, cariño -Kate podía ver que estaba determinado a hacer que ella sintiera el mayor placer posible.- El truco, está aquí -le dijo mientras deslizaba una mano por su vientre y le señalaba el punto de su anatomía dónde se encontraba su clítoris.- Sólo tienes que, tocarlo, presionarlo, o masajearlo un poco.

Él llevó la mano hasta ese punto, y empezó a tocarla suavemente. En cuanto presionó un poco más, vio la reacción que tenía eso en ella.

- Ohhhhh... Dios, así, si... -empezó gemir.

- ¿Lo hago bien?

- ¡Si, Dios, lo haces bien! -gritó.- Ahora cállate. Necesito sentirte, Rick, necesito sentirte dentro de mi.

Él asintió y empezó a penetrarla. Al principio sólo un poco, para no hacerle daño. Ella, que seguía con las piernas en su cintura, lo empujó un poco más. Le dolía un poco, pero lo estaba disfrutando mucho más. El placer casi hacía que el dolor desapareciese.

Poco a poco, él estuvo completamente dentro de ella, y se mantuvo allí, sin moverse, para dejar que se adaptara a su tamaño.

- Dios, Kate... -gimió con los ojos cerrados.

- Rick. Muévete.

Él cumplió, y empezó a salir lentamente de ella para volver a entrar, haciendo que ella gimiera cada vez más fuerte.

Él apretaba los dientes intentando mantener el control.

- ¡Más fuerte! -gritó de repente ella. Él cumplió, empujando más fuerte.- Así, así, me encanta, no pares...

Rick siguió siguió, empujando más fuerte, más dentro, perdiendo poco a poco el control. Recordó lo que le había dicho ella antes, y llevó su mano hasta su clítoris, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y apretara su miembro con sus músculos vaginales.

- Madre mía, Rick. ¡Más rápido! No pares, por favor, ¡no pares! -gritó desesperada por acabar.- Voy a correrme, no pares, ¡sí, más rápido, sí!

Él siguió entrando en ella aumentando el ritmo y la presión sobre su clítoris. AL cabo de unos segundos, sintió que ella se estremecía, y sus dientes se hundieron en su hombro en un intento de no gritar, pero fue en vano. Ella acabó, con un gritó que probablemente oyeron los vecinos. Él siguió penetrándola, prolongando su orgasmo.

Al cabo de poco, Kate abrió los ojos, y vio a Rick tenso. Notó que él no se había corrido, y se acercó a la oreja, mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo.

- Vamos, Rick, córrete -le susurró.- Quiero ver tu cara cuando acabes, quiero que te corras dentro de mi.

Con el sonido de su voz resonando en sus oídos, Rick acabó, hundiéndose profundamente en ella, mientras intentaba no aplastarla.

Al cabo de unos segundo, se separó de ella, y se quitó el condón. Se levantó y fue al baño, para tirar el condón en la basura que había allí. Volvió a la cama, y se acurrucó con Kate, que empezaba a dormirse.

- Mmmmm... -dijo ella, ya adormilada.- Te quiero Rick...


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Miraba al techo de su habitación. Un techo desconocido para él. Kate dormía su lado, con la cabeza acurrucada en su pecho y su mano sobre su corazón. Oía sus respiraciones, profundas y regulares.

_Te quiero Rick..._ No dejaba de pensar en eso. Las palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. ¿Cómo podía querelo? Era un tío sin madre y con problemas para confiar en la gente. No era social, no era popular, apartaba a toda la gente de su alrededor. La única que familia que de verdad le quedaba, sin contar a su tío (ya no lo consideraba familia, después de que se hubiese abandonado al alcohol), estaba en una cama de hospital, esperando una operación de corazón.

Ni siquiera sabía si lo que sentía él era amor. No podía decirle que la quería sin estar seguro de que lo que sentía era amor. Sabía que cuando ella entraba en la habitación una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro sin querer. Sabía que en su presencia se sentía mejor, y que toda esa ansiedad que le producía estar en el punto de mira de muchas personas a la vez, se desvanecía un poco si ella estaba con él. Se sentía feliz a su alrededor, y la echaba de menos cuando no podía sostenerla entre sus brazos, cuando no podía besarla.

Tenía miedo de sentir todas esas cosas. Era cómo si dependiera de alguien, y se había jurado a sí mismo que no pasaría. La única persona de la que dependía antes era su madre, y acabó muerta. No podía dejar que volviese a pasar.

Al final, él también sucumbió al sueño, con la cabeza llena de dudas e inseguridades.

Cuando Rick despertó, vio que ella aún estaba tenía apoyada la cabeza en su pecho. Su pelo le hacía un poco de cosquillas, pero él permanecía inmóvil, con miedo a despertarla. La observó durante un rato. Estaba tan calmada, tan bonita, tan inocente. En su boca se formaba el principio de una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos de observarla, vio que empezaba a despertarse.

- Buenos días -las saludó Rick, aunque era casi mediodía.

- Mmm... Buenos días -contestó aún un poco adormilada.- ¿Que hora es?

- Casi mediodía.

- Deberíamos vestirnos -dijo hundiéndose más en su pecho y soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

Rick aún no se podía creer que lo hubieran hecho, y mucho menos que lo hubiera hecho con Kate Beckett. Medio instituto deseaba acostarse con ella, solo hacía falta ver las miradas que le echaban todos los tíos cuando ella pasaba por el pasillo. Él intentaba no hacerles mucho caso, porque durante esas dos semanas podría haber pegado algún tío que la miraba con excesiva lujuria y la repasaba de arriba a abajo.

- Aunque estoy muy cómodo así -contestó él, apretando con más fuerza su cintura y acercándola más a él-, si quieres que nos vistamos, tienes que levantarte de encima mío.

- Es que eres un cojín muy cómodo -dijo con la voz amortiguada por el pecho de él.

- Tus padres estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

- Cinco minutos más...

- Necesito una ducha -le informó él.- Kate, ¿te importa si uso la ducha de tu baño? -ante esa pregunta Kate se incorporó de golpe, haciendo que la sábana le cayese hasta su regazo, dejando ver esos pecho que tanto le gustaban a Rick.

- Vamos a ducharnos juntos.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó confundido.

- Vamos -le dijo levantándose de la cama y cogiendo su mano para que la siguiera hasta el baño.

- Va... vale -dijo él inseguro.

Cuando se levantó, ella vio lo duro que estaba.

- ¿Nos hemos despertado contentos? -le preguntó divertida.

- Me he despertado y estabas a mi lado desnuda, ¿como quieres que esté? -le contestó señalando su pene con las manos.

- Mmmm... ¿Sabes que me está poniendo muy cachonda ahora mismo? -le susurró. Él tragó con fuerza.- Nos estoy imaginando... En la ducha juntos, mientras tu me follas contra la pared y yo grito tu nombre sin parar hasta que no recuerde ni mi propio nombre y no pueda estar de pie.

Rick aún se puso más duro al pensarlo. Dios... Como le gustaría hacer eso. Se quedó unos segundos mirando a Kate, y un segundo después estaban en el baño, mientras entraban en la ducha y abrían el agua.

Al principio el agua salió fría, y Kate se estremeció un poco, pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos la temperatura aumentó.

Rick la besó cuello abajo, hasta llegar a sus pechos, a los cuales les prestó la misma atención. En ese momento Kate ya gemía incontrolablemente, estaba muy pero que muy cachonda.

- Kate -gruñó Rick.- Te necesito. Necesito estar dentro de ti.

- ¿Y a qué esperas? -susurró ella.

Cuando Rick estaba a punto de penetrarla, paró de golpe.

- ¡Mierda! -salió de la ducha rápidamente y ni siquiera se secó. Kate estaba confusa, pero esperó a que volviera.

Cuando volvió a entrar en la ducha, se había puesto un condón. Ésta sonrió al verlo. Siempre tan atento.

Rick entró en la ducha y no tardó más de dos segundos en volver a presionarla contra el mármol frío de la pared y levantarle una pierna para penetrarla. Kate gritó de placer, mientras enroscaba la pierna que él le había levantado en su culo, su talón presionando una nalga.

- Joder Kate... -gimió él. Se iba sintiendo más seguro en el tema del sexo, y confiaba en que si se pasaba o a Kate le dolía ella le avisaría.

- Rick, necesito que te muevas.

Él puso las manos en sus caderas, apretando fuerte mientras empezaba a salir y entrar de ella a un paso rápido, hundiéndose cada vez más en ella. Rick pasó las manos de su cintura a su culo, levantándola de modo que ella enroscó la otra perna a su alrededor.

Este nuevo angulo era puro placer para los dos, y Kate no dejaba de gemir y gritar su nombre sin parar, sabiendo que su orgasmo se acercaba.

- Joder, ¿como puedes ser tan buena en esto la segunda vez que lo haces, Kate? -preguntó Rick cuando sintió como se contraían sus músculos alrededor de su pene.

- Pues yo creo que aún necesitamos mucha práctica -le susurró ella.

La mano de Rick se puso en su clítoris, y en unos empujones más Kate gritaba de placer, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de él, mordiéndole. Rick siguió entrando en ella lentamente, prolongando su orgasmo, hasta que pocos segundos después empujó fuertemente y se hundió profundamente en ella, corriéndose con un gruñido casi animal.

Se quedaron así varios minutos, los dos intentando que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad.

- Increíble -susurró ella.

- Eso no si acerca a describirlo -le contestó él con una sonrisa. Salió de ella, y volvió salir de la ducha, esta vez intentando no mojar las cosas. Tiró el condón a la basura y volvió a entrar.

Vio a Kate apoyada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Fue hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, besando suavemente su cuello.

- ¿He cumplido tus expectativas? -le susurró contra la fina piel de su garganta.

- Las has superado, machote -dijo riéndose. Se separó de él un poco y fue hacia dónde estaban los champús.- Sólo tengo los míos, si quieres puedo ir a mirar en el baño de mis padres, a ver si mi padre tiene alguno de hombre.

- No, me valen los tuyos. Me encanta como hueles -le contestó abrazándola por detrás y aspirando su aroma.- Hueles a cerezas -posó la nariz en la curvatura de su cuello y aspiró profundamente, dejándose embriagar por esa fragancia que sólo podía describir como _Kate._

Se enjabonaron, y salieron de la ducha cuando el agua empezaba a salir fría. Se secaron con la misma toalla, robándose besos y caricias.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse, sus pares entraban por la puerta.

- Hola chicos -gritó su madre des del piso de abajo.

Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron a a los padres de Kate dejando las chaquetas y los maletines en el salón.

- ¿Como os ha ido el juicio, mamá? -preguntó ella.

- Lo ganamos, ¿que te esperabas? -contestó su padre con una sonrisa burlona.

- Jim, no seas tan creído. Eso no es atractivo -le regañó Johanna.

- ¡Mamá! -se quejó Kate.- Esas cosas no se dicen delante de los hijos.

Rick se miraba la escena sonriendo. Nunca había sabido lo que era una familia de verdad hasta que había visto a los Beckett.

- Hola Rick, ¿como estás? -preguntó su madre cuando lo vio en medio del salón sonriendo como un tonto.

- Bien. ¿Así que habéis ganado el juicio?

- Si, los hemos machacado -dijo Jim. Johanna entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con de modo asesino.- Ya me callo.

- Entonces -empezó Rick, un poco inseguro-, ya no estáis obligados a mantener el caso en secreto, ¿no?

- No, supongo que no -dijo la madre de Kate frunciendo el ceño. Kate lo miró extrañada.- ¿Quieres saber algo del caso?

- Bueno yo... Me interesan los temas legales. Ya sabes, las leyes y todo eso... -tartamudeó rascándose la nuca, una cosa que siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso.- Sólo tenía curiosidad, nada más... Olvidémoslo -susurró, ahora más rojo que un tomate.

- No espera -dijo Johanna.- ¿Quieres que te enseñemos un poco como funciona?

- No hace falta, olvidadlo, era un tontería -musitó avergonzado, con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Quieres ser abogado? -preguntó Jim, tan sorprendido como su hija al ver el interés que de repente tenía Rick en el trabajo de sus padres.

- No... No lo sé... Yo... A mi sólo me interesa el tema, nada más...

- Bueno, si quieres podemos enseñarte algunas cosas. Katie también quiere ser abogada como su madre, así que podemos enseñaros algunas cosas básicas.

Kate miró con curiosidad a su novio. Le apetecía ver como él pasaba más tiempo con sus padres, pero no quería que se sintiera incómodo y de repente rompiera con ella con alguna excusa de las suyas. Rick podía ser muy impredecible.

- Si, claro. Muchas gracias señor Beckett -musitó con la cabeza agachada.

- Vaya, así que volvemos a las formalidades -contestó su padre divertido.- No tienes que volver a hablarme de usted sólo porque te vaya a enseñar algo de derecho, chico.

- Vale -dijo él mirándose los pies.

Johanna se miraba la escena divertida, y se fue hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar la comida.

- Chicos, ¿que queréis para comer? -gritó des de la cocina. Un segundo después apareció otra vez en el salón y miró a Rick.- Te quedas a comer, ¿verdad Rick?

- No, no hace falta, ya comeré en mi casa.

- No seas tonto, puedes quedarte a comer.

- De verdad, no es necesario, Johanna -empezó él a protestar. La mujer alzó una mano, haciéndolo callar en el acto.

- Te quedas a comer y punto -dijo con un tono que no daba lugar a ninguna queja.- Ahora, ¿que queréis para comer?

- A mi me apetece lo que sea, cariño -le contestó su marido.

- ¿Puedes hacer espaguetis? ¿Esos con esa salsa de queso tan buena? -preguntó Kate ilusionada.

- Claro, cielo. ¿Te apetecen espaguetis, Rick?

- Perfecto -le contestó él.

Kate se acercó hacia él y le cogió de la mano.

- ¡Estaremos en mi cuarto! -gritó des de la mitad de las escaleras.

Un hora después, estaban todos sentados en la mesa, charlando tranquilamente. Como sus padres habían cocinado, bueno, Johanna había cocina y Jim había rondado por la cocina molestándola, los adolescentes tuvieron que lavar los platos. Al principio, los tres Beckett se opusieron a que Rick ayudara a Kate, argumentando que era invitado y que no debía hacer esas cosa. Pero él insistió, ya que le habían dado de comer era lo menos que podía hacer.

Ya habían acabado de lavar los platos, y los dos estaban acurrucados en el sofá, con la televisión encendida delante de ellos, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención.

La espalda de Kate estaba sobre el pecho de Rick, y éste estaba medio sentado-medio tumbado en el sofá, con Kate colocada en la uve que formaban sus piernas. Le acariciaba el pelo lentamente, masajeándo su cabeza de vez en cuando. Enredaba sus dedos en los largos mechones castaños de ella, y d vez en cuando acariciaba su brazo con el dedo índice, pasándole arriba y abajo, haciendo que Kate temblara bajo sus dedos.

Los padres de Kate estaban en su habitación. El juicio los había dejad exhaustos, y Jim se estaba echando una siesta mientras su madre leía un buen libro.

- ¿Rick? -lo llamó Kate.

- Dime -miró hacia ella y la vio con la mirada alzada. Lo estaba mirando asustada.

- Si te pregunto una cosa... ¿Me prometes que no te enfadaras? -él la miró extrañado. ¿Porque tenía esa miraba asustadiza en el rostro?

- Lo prometo -acabó contestando él al cabo de unos segundos.

- ¿Porque no he ido nunca a tu casa? -notó que se tensaba debajo de ella mediatamente.- No tienes que contestar si no quieres, solo era por curiosidad...

- Kate, no es que te quiera ocultar nada, pero... ¿Te lo puedo contar otro día? Es que ahora... Estamos aquí los dos, felices, al menos yo lo estoy -ella le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, confirmándole que también estaba feliz-, y no quiero arruinar el momento, ¿sabes?

- Vale -le contestó con una sonrisa. Él bajó la cabeza y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

Estaban tan ocupados besándose y centrándose le uno en el otro que no oyeron como Johanna salía de su habitación.

- Si Jim os ve hacer esto te mata Rick -dijo en voz alta. Los adolescentes se sobresaltaron, y se ruborizaron al segundo.

- Perdona mamá -e disculpo Kate.

- No hace falta que te disculpes hija, sólo no hagáis eso delante de tu padre.

- Vale -contestaron los chicos a la vez. Su madre simplemente rió y se fue haca la cocina.

Cuando volvió al salón, vio que su hija volvía a estar acurrucada contra su novio, mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él también sonreía, mientras había vuelto a la tarea de acariciarle el pelo. Hablaban de Lanie, y de los chicos. De algún profesor del colegio no le caía bien a él, o de el de gimnasia, que lo tenía mimado.

Parecían muy felices juntos. Johanna aún se acordaba del año pasado, cuando Will Sorenson se fue de la ciudad y le rompió el corazón a su Katie a los quince años. Se acordaba como estuvo deprimida durante un tiempo, hasta que empezó a salir con chicos que ni siquiera le gustaban. Josh. Tom. Hasta que llegó él. Johanna supo que esos dos habían conectado de una manera el primer día, cuando Kate llegó a casa y habló del nuevo durante más de una hora. De lo raro que era, porque al principio no le hablaba a nadie, de lo guapo y bueno que estaba, de las ganas que tenía de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a veces porque se pasaba de borde. Aunque la principio él no le hubiera causado muy bueno impresión, ella sabía que a su hija le gustaba ese chico.

* * *

- Tu madre nos ha pillado, no me lo puedo creer -dijo Rick poniéndose aún más rojo.

- Oh, vamos, no ha sido para tanto -le contestó riéndose.

- Eso para. Si hubiera sido tu padre creo que me quedo estéril de por vida.

- Exagerado.

- Sabes que es verdad. Además, hoy parece que sea el día de pillar a Kate y Rick besándose.

- Técnicamente, Lanie nos ha pillado más que besándonos.

- ¿Así? No lo creo.

- No te acuerdas que tenías la mano por debajo de mi camiseta, y la ibas subiendo poco a poco, hasta encontrar mi sujetador... -le susurró acercándose cada vez más a él. Rick tragó con fuerza, de repente sediento.

- Vamos a cambiar de tema, ¿quieres? -le dijo removiéndose un poco debajo de ella, intentado no empalmarse.

Se pasaron toda la tarde hablando y riendo. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que Johanna los estuvo observando durante nos minutos, ya que estaban demasiado concentrados el uno con el otro. Cuando se miraban, solo existían ellos dos.

Cuando ya empezó a anochecer, a las seis y media más o menos, Rick decidió que ya era hora e poner su plan en marcha.

- Kate -la llamó. Aún estaban tumbados en el sofá, pero ahora en silencio, solamente disfrutando de la su compañía. Ella miró hacia arriba, encontrándose a un Rick muy serio.- Esta noche... ¿Quieres tener un cita conmigo?

Ella sonrió.

- Sabes que ya estamos juntos, ¿verdad? No hace falta que me invites a una cita o algo.

- Lo sé pero quiero hacer alguna cosa romántica por ti. Por nosotros. Si te fijas, en nuestra relación no hay mucha romanticismo, que digamos.

- Entonces... Sí, Rick, iré en una cita contigo.

- Genial -la besó despacio.- Tengo que irme.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porque? -dijo ella, desesperada por que se quedara.

- Tengo que acabar de prepara nuestra cita.

- ¿Ya la tenías preparada? -preguntó sorprendida.

- Claro.

- ¿Dónde me llevaras?

- Es una sorpresa.

- Me encantan las sorpresas.

- Genial, porque yo las odio.

- ¿Como se pueden odiar las sorpresas?

- Esta conversación la dejaremos para nuestra cita -dijo levantándose del sofá. Levantó a Kate un poco y la volvió a poner allí, y después se dirigió a la puerta.- Te recojo a las siete y media.

Y con eso salió por la puerta.

Kate estaba confusa. Había aceptado a salir esa noche con él y lo siguiente que sabía era que salía pitando por la puerta.

Se quedó sentada en el sofá, observando la puerta. No se dio cuenta de que sus padres habían salido ya de su habitación y la miraban extrañados.

- ¿Ya se ha ido Rick? -preguntó su padre.

- ¿Eh? -contestó Kate confusa. Ni siquiera había oído que le estaba preguntando su padre.

- Que si se ha marchado Rick.

- Si -después de unos segundos de silencio, Kate volvió a hablar.- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las siete menos cuarto, ¿porque?

- ¡Mierda! -exclamó de repente.

- Ese vocabulario Kate -la riño su madre.

- Perdón -dijo mientras se iba hacia las escaleras a toda prisa.

- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? -preguntó Jim.

- Rick me ha invitado a cenar. Tenemos una cita, tengo que arreglarme.

- Así que una cita, ¿eh Katie? -dijo su madre con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

- Si mamá, una cita. Deja de poner esa, que no es para tanto.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, y abrió su armario sin saber que ponerse. Cogió el móvil que tenía en la mesilla de noche y buscó entre sus contactos hasta en encontrar el nombre que buscaba. Lanie. Marcó su teléfono y a los tres pitidos contestó.

_- Hola Kate -la saludó con un tono malvado.- ¿Ya habéis terminado de meteros mano?_

- Lanie, tengo un problema.

- _Soy toda oídos._

- Rick y yo tenemos una cita esta noche. Dentro de... más o menos tres cuartos de hora. No sé que ponerme.

- _En quince minutos estoy allí._

- Gracias Lanie, eres la mejor.

- _Si, si, no hace falta que me hagas cumplidos, que ya he accedido a ayudarte. Nos vemos en quince minutos._

- Hasta luego -se despidió Kate.

Se fue hasta el baño y empezó a desnudarse. Abrió el agua de la ducha, y en cuanto entró, se ruborizó solamente al pensar lo que había hecho ese mismo día allí. No se lo podá quitar de la cabeza, y cada vez estaba más excitada y cachonda. Salió de la ducha y se secó, oliendo de vez en cuando la toalla, se había impregnado de la aroma de Rick. Salió del baño desnuda y con una toalla en la cabeza. Abrió por segunda vez el armario y se puso a remover su ropa.

En ese momento, entró Lanie por la puerta.

- Hola Lanie -le saludó sin dejar de observar el armario.

- Vaya, si que vais fuertes, vosotros dos -le dijo ella divertida.

Kate la miró con el ceño fruncido, intentando averiguar qué quería decir Lanie con ese comentario.

- Mírate las caderas, anda -le contestó divertida a la pregunta silenciosa de su amiga.

Kate bajó la mirada y se encontró con unos morados en su cintura, fruto del agarre de Rick. Lo que no sabía era si se los había hecho en la ducha o en la cama. Volvió a enrojecerse solo al pensar en las actividades de esa mañana.

- Joder, ni me he dado cuenta -se pasó una mano por la zona morada con cuidado, y se presionó un poco la carne colorada. No dolía mucho, en realidad podía presionarse bastante antes de que una punzada de leve dolor le recorriera el cuerpo.

- Como te los vea tu padre le mata.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Me vas contar los detalles?

- ¡No!

- ¿Porque? -exclamó Lanie indignada.

- Cállate y ayudame a elegir qué me pongo.

- Vale, pero conseguiré que me des los detalle algún día. 0

- Lo que tu digas, Lanie... -contestó Kate exasperada.

* * *

Rick estaba nervioso. Sabía que no tenía motivos para estarlo, a él y a Kate le había do muy bien esas dos semanas, pero él seguía estando nervioso. No dejaba de preguntarse si le gustaría todo lo que había planeado. Había llegado a casa de Kate temprano, y levaba diez minutos debatiendo en si llamar a o no. Sabía que debía hacerlo, no la iba a dejar plantada, pero estaba demasiado nervioso.

Después de pasara dos minuto más andando en círculos delante de la puerta de su casa, llamó al timbre. Unos segundos después, Johanna le abrió la puerta.

- Ya había pensado que no ibas a llamar nunca a la puerta.

- ¿Cómo?

- Te he visto des de la ventana. Llevas aquí fuera más de diez minutos -comentó la mujer divertida.- Pasa anda.

Rick pasó al salón, dónde no hacía ni una hora estaba acurrucado junto a Kate hablando de esto y de lo otro.

- En seguida baja, ponte cómodo.

- Gracias.

Se sentó en el sofá, dando pequeños golpecitos en el suelo con su pie, un tic que tenía cuando se ponía nervioso. No había pasado ni diez minutos cuando oyó que alguien bajaba por las escaleras.

Se levantó del sofá y se giró el sonido. Cuando divisó a Kate, se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Joder... -susurró para si mismo.

Kate llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, un poco arrapado, con o que podías ver perfectamente todas sus curvas; y unos tacones no muy altos, también negros, que le estilizaban las piernas y hacían que pareciesen infinitas.

Su pelo estaba suelto, con unos rizos anchos y largos, que caían sobre sus hombros. No iba muy maquilada, sólo lo necesario para hacer que esos ojos verdes parecieran gigantes y resaltaran su belleza.

- Te dije que se le caería la baba -dijo una voz detrás de Kate.

Rick cerró la boca rápidamente y miró a la otra persona que bajaba las escaleras.

- Hola Lanie -saludó sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, aquí tu chica tenía problemas decidiendo qué ponerse. He venido a asesorarla. Ya puedes darme las gracias.

- Gracias Lanie -agradeció él con una mueca.

Kate llegó al final de las escaleras y se acercó a él. Rick la abrazó ligeramente por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Wow -dijo solamente.

- Tu tampoco estás nada mal, Rodgers -le correspondió el cumplido divertida.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro. Adiós mamá, adiós papá.

- Adiós cariño -le contestó Johanna.

- Adiós Katie. ¿A que hora estarás en casa?

- Tranquilo, la traeré a media noche, si te parecé bien, Jim -contestó Rick por ella.

- A las doce en punto -amenazó el padre.

- Si señor -contestó serio el chico.

- Yo me voy ya también -anunció Lanie.

- ¿Quieres que te llevemos? -se ofreció Rick.- Tengo el coche aparcado aquí delante.

- No hace falta, ya me voy andando.

- ¿Segura? -insistió Kate.

- Segurísima -fue hacia Kate y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando fue a separarse, le susurró una cosa al oído.- Tienes condones en el bolso.

Las mejillas de Kate se tornaron de color carmesí, pero asintió a su amiga intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Fue hacia el sofá y cogió el bolso que había dejado preparado allí previamente. Cogió la mano de Rick y se fueron hacia la puerta.

- Adiós -se volvieron a despedir sus padres.

- ¡Hasta luego! -les gritó Kate ya des de otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando estuvieron fuera se volvieron a despedir de Lanie, que volvió a negar que la llevasen en coche a casa.

- ¿Preparada? -le preguntó Rick cuando ya estuvieron sentados en el coche.

* * *

**Please leave a review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

- Wow -dijo Kate asombrada.

Había vivido en ese pueblo toda su vida y nunca había visto ese lugar.

- ¿Te gusta? -se preocupó Rick.

Había planeado esa cita hacia dos días, y temía que a ella no le gustara.

- Me encanta -sonrió.

Rick la había llevado a un claro de un bosque que estaba a veinte minutos de la cuidad. Era pequeño, no era más grande que unos treinta metros cuadrados aproximadamente, rodeado por altos árboles de granes hojas verdes y rojizas. El sol se estaba poniendo, y le tenue luz del ocaso se filtraba entre las hojas, iluminando suavemente el mantel blanco que estaba posado con cuidado sobre la hierba. Encima del mantel, se podía ver una cesta de pícnic grande.

- ¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó Rick.

- Mucha. ¿Qué has traído para cenar?

- Bueno -abrió la cesta y empezó a sacar la comida.- Tenemos fruta: manzanas, peras y mandarinas. Después tenemos queso. Varios tipos porque no sé cuales te gustan. Y por último... Macarrones con salsa de tomate y parmesano rallado por encima.

- ¿Macarrones? -preguntó divertida.

- Yo... -empezó. _Mierda. Lo sabía, no le gustan. Cómo has podido ser tan tonto. Podrías haber comprado algo más sofisticado y ya está. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_, pensó.- Ya sé que en estas ocasiones se hacen sándwiches, pero quería hacer algo distinto... Y sólo se cocinar eso... Y, bueno, pensé que cómo era nuestra primera cita oficial sería mejor si traía algo casero, no algo precocinado del supermercado... Pero si quieres puedo cambiarlo, quiero decir, hay un supermercado a unos diez minutos, y puedo ir y comprar al...

Kate lo interrumpió con un beso.

- Me encanta. De verdad. Muchas gracias -lo volvió a besar suavemente, y esta vez se perdieron en el beso. No se separaron hasta que la barriga de Kate decidió interrumpir, anunciando que que Rick necesitaba darle de comer pronto.

- ¿Hambrienta? -ella asintió.- ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

- ¿Qué tal si empezamos por esos macarrones que me has hecho? -Rick sonrió y cogió dos platos de la cesta, con los cubiertos, que estaban envueltos en las servilletas. Lo puso todo delante de ella y seguidamente se dedicó a repartir los macarrones entre los dos.

- ¿Quieres más? -le enseño el plato.

- No, está bien así. Gracias -contestó sonriendo.

En cuento Kate probó los macarrones, se le escapó un gemido de placer.

- Dios mío Rick, esto está buenísimo. ¿Se puede saber cómo saber cocinar tan bien?

- En realidad no sé cocinar, es lo único que me sale bien. Me alimento a base de estos macarrones y comida precocinada. Antes solía comérmelos con una salsa de tomate barata, pero me canse y poco a poco fui perfeccionando una salsa casera.

- Pues a están buenísimos -acto seguido empezó a devorarlos cómo si no hubiera mañana.

Se pasaran todo el rato hablando y riendo. Se lo pasaban muy bien juntos, nunca se encontraban incómodos. El tiempo pasó rápido para ellos, y en un segundo el sol ya se había escondido tras el horizonte, y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo negro.

Estaban tumbados en el mantel, con la cesta apartada a un lado, mientras miraban las estrellas.

- ¿Crees que Lanie le dirá algo a Esposito de lo nuestro? -preguntó de repente Rick.

- Seguramente no. Somos sus amigos, y le pedimos expresamente que no dijera nada a nade, así que no creo que se lo diga a nadie.

- Oye, Kate... ¿Tu quieres que lo contemos? Quiero decir, ¿te molesta que llevemos esto en secreto?

- No me molesta, ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? -se incorporo un poco y se apoyó en su pecho, con las manos debajo de su barbilla.- ¿Porque siempre estás tan preocupado por eso?

- No lo sé, yo... No quiero que pienses que me avergüenzo de ti.

- Ya sé que no lo haces, Rick. Deja de preocuparte, ¿vale?

- Vale -ella sonrió y se alzó para besarle.

Se besaron dulcemente durante unos segundos, pero en cuanto Kate iba a separar su labios, él poso su mano en su cuello atraiéndola aún más hacia él e irrumpió su lengua en la boca de Kate. Ésta gimió al contacto, y lo cogió de la camiseta para incorporarse lentamente sin tener que separar sus labios.

Cuando ella se sentó en su regazo, vio lo duro que ya estaba.

- Vaya, ¿no has tenido suficiente con nuestra sesión en la ducha?

- Contigo nunca es suficiente -gruño él como respuesta. Besó su cuello lentamente hasta llegar a su escote.- Quítate la camiseta -ordenó.

Ella lo hizo sin rechistar. Cuando Rick vio sus pechos, metidos en ese sujetador tan sexy que llevaba, los besó inmediatamente por encima de la tela.

- Espero que haya traído un condón -dijo ella mientras intentaba controlar sus respiración.

- Creo que he cogido tres o cuatro -bromeó soltando una risa, y ella sintió como sus pectorales vibraban bajo su mano.- Está en la cesta.

- Bien.

Le quitó la camiseta, y como siempre hacía, Kate pasó sus manos por los pectorales y los abdominales, admirándolos. _Adoro que haga natación y fútbol._ Rápidamente pasó a quitarle el cinturón, y desabrochó el botón sus pantalones. Metió una mano dentro de los bóxers y empezó a acariciar su miembro, cada vez más duro bajo su mano.

- Kate... Joder, ¿tienes idea de lo buena que estás? -le dijo Rick mientras alcanzaba su espalda para quitarle el sujetador.

Cuando se lo hubo quitado, la boca de Rick estuvo otra vez sobre su piel, succionando, acariciando.

- Quiero estar encima. Quiero hacértelo, Rick -dijo Kate en un susurró apenas audible.

- Kate me estás poniendo a cien. Tu cuerpo... Dios Kate, no sabes cómo quiero hacértelo -ella rió ante su comentario, pero se puso más cachonda al oír el efecto que estaba teniendo en él.

- Es mi turno de hacértelo -le susurró sensualmente.

Kate quitó la mano de los pantalones de Rick y se subió el vestido, incorporándose unos centímetros para bajarse las bragas hasta los muslos.

- ¿Desesperada? -preguntó Rick divertido.

- No sabes cuanto. Te necesito.

Al oír esas palabras, Rick perdió el poco control que le quedaba. La ayudó a quitarse las bragas, e inmediatamente acarició su sexo.

- Kate... Estás muy mojada -gimió al sentir su humedad.

- Y tu estás muy duro -contestó ella bajando las caderas para que sus sexos colisionaran.

Ambos gimieron al contacto y se perdieron una vez más en un beso apasionado. En menos de un minuto, Kate había ayudado a Rick a quitarse los vaqueros e iba de camino a la cesta para coger un condón. Lo cogió y cuando volvió vio que él se había quitado los boxers, y podía ver su grande erección libremente. Lo miró durante unos segundos mordiéndose el labio, pensando en lo bueno que estaba. Lo repaso de arriba a bajo, y murió con deseo su cuerpo.

Estaba ahí plantada, y Rick no podá evitar mirarla con fascinación.

- Ven aquí -gruño Rick al ver que ella se quedaba totalmente desnuda ante él.

Ella se sentó sobre sus muslos, notando su erección en su trasero. Se besaron durante unos minutos, saboreando el momento, memorizando las sensaciones. Entonces Kate pilló a Rick por sorpresa cuando abrió el envoltorio del condón y se incorporó para poder colocárselo. Éste la miró asombrado mientras lo hacía, cada vez sintiendo su miembro más necesitado.

- ¿Preparado? -le preguntó cuando se volvió a colocar ben sobre él.

Él emitió un gruñido animal como respuesta, y Kate solo pudo suponer que significaba _si_. Entonces bajo sobre él, deslizando lentamente su miembro dentro de ella, hasta que estaba lo más profundo físicamente posible en su interior.

- Hostia puta Rick... Que bien te sientes... -susurró contra su oreja.

Éste agarró sus caderas con fuerza, y Kate sonrió al recordar que ya las tenía moradas. Rick la levantó con fuerza para empujarla contra él. Kate gimió descontroladamente en cuanto los dos determinaron un ritmo más rápido, más fuerte, más feroz.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, la mano de Rick masajeó el clítoris de Kate, y en poco segundos estaba gritando su nombre mientras se retorcía de placer encima de él. Rick, al verla correrse de esa forma, delante de él, con sus tetas pegadas a sus pectorales, no lo pudo evitar y se corrió gritando su su nombre, cogiendo sus caderas con aún más fuerza mientras seguía, ahora más lentamente, saliendo y entrando de ella, prolongando ambos orgasmos.

Kate apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, respirando entrecortadamente.

- Jo... der... -dijo él sin aliento.

- Lo sé.

- Que pena que no haya traído más condones, definitivamente repetiría.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo no he traído? -una sonrisa maliciosa y coqueta a le vez apareció en el rostro de Kate cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar a un Rick con cara de sorpresa.

Ya se estaba poniendo duro otra vez.

* * *

Había pasado una semana des de su maravillosa cita y por suerte Lanie no había dicho nada. Los observaba en las comidas, y notaba como se miraban disimuladamente por los pasillos. Aún no entendía por qué no lo hacían público, pero no iba a presionarlos.

Estaba feliz por ellos. Kate nunca había estado tan feliz, ni siquiera con Will. Y a él lo veía un poco menos oscuro. No había cambiado mucho, era muy reservado y aún no sabía realmente nada de su pasado, pero se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que veía a Kate. Eran buenos el uno para el otro.

El despertador de Rick sonó por la habitación, y éste se hundió más en las sábanas. No tenía ganas de levantarse. Después de una media hora de quedarse dormido, una pesadilla le invadió, y no pudo dormirse hasta hacia una hora. Tenía mucho sueño, pero aún así se levantó de la cama y paro el despertador, que no paraba de sonar en la habitación silenciosa. Comprobó que no tuviera ningún mensaje. No tenía ninguno, el última que le había llegado era el del Kate deseándole buenas noches. Se fue al baño y abrió el agua.

Se desnudó y empezó a ducharse intentando sacar de su cabeza esas imágenes espantosas que se le aparecían en la mente. Cada vez el sueño era distinto. Siempre había algún pequeño detalle que cambiaba, nunca lo veía cómo pasó en realidad. Pero a veces lo que su subconsciente le mostraba era mucho más terrible que la realidad. Cosas que ni siquiera se habría podido imaginar hasta que las vio en sus sueños. Era escalofriante.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Puso el bañador y una toalla en su bolsa de deporte y se fue al instituto.

Eran las cinco y cuarto de la mañana. Nadie estaba allí, cómo siempre. Se fue al vestidor y se cambió rápidamente, no podía esperar para zambullirse y hacer que todo despareceriera durante unos preciosos segundos. Cuando se tiraba al agua era cómo si todo el peso que llevaba a sus espaldas desapareciera, como si todo el dolor se disipara, y sólo estuviera él y su al agua. Salió del vestuario y se trió al agua elegantemente. Se puso a nadar en estilo mariposa, era el que más le gustaba porque era el que más esfuerzo requería. Propulsarte hacia delante con dos brazos la vez, intentando sacar la cabeza para respirar durante un segundo o menos, e encantaba. Le encantaba la sensación de sus pulmones ardiendo por la falta de oxigeno, y sus brazos tan agotados que los sentía como si pesaran dos diez quilos más, pero él no paraba. Seguía y seguía, hasta que se mareaba, la visión se le nublaba y se estaba punto a desmayar. Desafiaba sus límites un poco más cada vez que se tiraba a la piscina. Le gustaba tentar sus propios límites físicos. Hasta dónde podía llegar sin desmayarse, hasta dónde podía llegar porque se convencía de ello.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido para él. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que oyó a alguien entrar. Giró la cabeza hacia el sonido, y una sonrisa apareció en sus rostro cuando vio a Kate. Salió del agua y fue hacia dónde había dejado la toalla, la cogió y se empezó a secar.

- ¿Que haces aquí? -le preguntó cuando ella se acercaba.

- Me he levantado esta mañana y he visto que tu última conexión del chat era de las cinco de la mañana, así que supuse que estarías aquí. Siempre te levantas a esas horas para venir a nadar antes del colegio.

- ¿Y que haces aquí tan temprano? -frunció el ceño.

- Son casi las siete y media, Rick -dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya es tan tarde? -tengo que ir a casa a coger la mochila del colegio. Mierda, no sabía que era tan tarde. Además, hoy a primera hora tenemos a Gates. Joder, no me va a dejar entrar en clase si llego tarde.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? -él se tensó. No podía llevarla a su casa. Aún no. No estaba preparado. Ni ella estaba preparada para lo que le venía encima.

- Kate... -empezó a decir Rick.

- Ya sé que dices que no me lo quieres ocultar, y que me lo contarás, pero ¿cuando? No quiero presionarte, ni hacerte sentir incómodo, pero deberías contármelo. No puede ser tan malo. Solo es una casa, ¿no?

- Yo... Soy pobre Kate. No tengo apenas para pagar el colegio, las facturas de la casa y la comida. Mi casa es una decepción. Es pequeña, y vieja y sucia. No deberías verla jamás, no es un sitio adecuado para ti.

- ¿Qué quieres decir que no es un sitio adecuado para mi? ¿Te piensas que soy una princesita que no puedo estar en casa como esas, o es que tienes miedo de que te deje porque vives ahí? -cada vez estaba más cabreada.

- No, no, no quería decir eso... A mí... Me da vergüenza. No es un buen lugar, no es necesario que vayamos allí. Eso es lo que quería decir. Tú no tendrías que aguantar estar allí por mi -murmuró con la cabeza gacha y la mirada en el suelo.

- Rick -le puso una mano en la mejilla-, es tu casa. Me encantaría estar allí. Seguro que no está tan mal -lo miró unos segundos.- Pero no es por eso que no quieres que vaya. Me estás ocultando algo, y quiero saberlo. Por favor, confía en mi -le casi suplicó. Rick levantó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos verdes esperanzados de los que se enamoró.

- Mi tío... Bueno, él es alcohólico -susurró.- Vive conmigo y... La casa está llenas de botellas vacías, y con el colegio y el fútbol no tengo mucho tiempo para limpiar así que... No es muy agradable de ver.

- Oh Rick... -deslizó la mano que tenía en su mejilla y lo atrajo por la nuca, abrazándole fuerte.- Lo siento mucho... Me lo podrías haber dicho antes, lo hubiera entendido tonto... -le susurró a la oreja mientras le acariciaba su espalda desnuda de manera reconfortante.

Él hundió la cara en su pelo, mojándolo ligeramente.

- Yo... no quería decírtelo porque, bueno, es como otra cosa más de mi que tienes que soportar y...

- Hey -le dijo separándose de él.- No soporto nada de ti, Rick. No tengo que hacer ningún esfuerzo por estar contigo. Quiero estar contigo tal y como eres, con tu pasado y tu presente. No deberías preocuparte por eso.

- No lo entiendes Kate. No deberías estar haciendo esto. No deberías pasarte tardes en el hospital, o venir a las siete de la mañana a una piscina. No deberías no poder ir a casa de tu novio porque no tiene padres y es pobre y su tío es alcohólico. No deberías estar conmigo. Te meres algo mejor, no...

Kate lo interrumpió con un beso.

- ¿Cállate, quieres? Te quiero Rick. A ti.

Él se quedó helado. Era la segundo vez que se lo decía, y aún no podía entender cómo alguien cómo ella podía querer a alguien tan jodido como él. Su vida era un infierno, la de ella era perfecta. Ella podía tener a todos los tíos que quisiera, él no quería ni pensar en eso.

Kate notó que se tensaba y se quedaba muy callado. Ella sabía que esa sería su reacción, al fin y al cabo, no había sacado nunca el tema del primer "te quiero" que le dijo.

- No tienes que decir nada, ni decírmelo a mí, solo... Quiero que lo sepas. Y quiero que los tengas presente. Yo te quiero a ti. Yo decido lo que merezco. Y tu eres extraordinario. A ti nadie te merece, me siento afortunada de ser parte de tu vida. Así que cada vez que pienses que yo no te merezco, por alguna estúpida razón que se te ocurra, piensa en que te quiero. Te quiero mucho y... quiero ser parte de tu vida. Eso significa que quiero las visitas al hospital. Quiero venir a buscarte a las siete de la mañana a la piscina. Y quiero ir a tu casa, si me dejas, y aguantar a tu tío. Es lo que quiero. A ti, y tu vienes con todo eso. Y a mí ya me está bien. Porque sino o serías quién eres.

- Yo -empezó a contestar él. Pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas para hacerle ver lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y no estaba preparado para decirle que la quería. La quería de verdad, pero no podía decírselo. Entonces sería demasiado real, y el día que se fuera de su vida o se la arrebatasen dolía demasiado. No podría soportarlo.

Inmediatamente pegó sus labios contra los de ella y se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Cuando se separan, ambos llevaban unas sonrisas bobas en sus rostros.

- Llegaremos tarde -susurró ella contra sus labios.

- ¿A si? No me había dado cuenta -bromeó.- Bueno, ahora ya no creo que vaya de un minuto, ¿no? -y con eso la volvió a besar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Siento que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, es que no me inspiraba para poder seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero que os guste y disfrutéis.**

**¡Dejad una review porfi! :)**

**Besos**

* * *

- Estoy preparado -dijo Rick mientras él y Kate sacaban los libros de sus respectivas taquillas.

Por suerte, no habían llegado tarde, habían conseguido entrar unos segundos antes que Gates.

- ¿Qué?

- Que contemos lo nuestro.

- ¿En serio? -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Si.

- ¿Seguro que estás preparado?

- Lo prometo. Quiero dejar de esconderme. Quiero poder besarte cuando te vea por el pasillo, y abrazarte por detrás y sorprenderte cuando no estás mirando.

- A veces tienes tus momentos románticos, ¿sabes? -dijo bromeando. Se apoyó en la taquilla y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- Oh vamos, te encantó mi cita de los macarrones con queso. No lo niegues.

- ¿Esa cita? Estuvo bien... Pero... Nah, regular.

-¿Estás segura? Porque yo creo que te oía gritar muy entusiasmada a pleno pulmón unos minutos después de acabar de comer. Me parece que disfrutaste mucho, sobretodo durante la segunda ronda -lo dijo en un susurro que a ella le pareció muy sexy, y ya empezaba a sentir esa hambre que emergía de su interior. Se moría por besarlo y arrastrarlo en un armario para echar uno rápido. Uno de los dos siempre llevaba condones encima, sabían que ambos eran insaciables.

Su ruborizó al pensar en aquella noche. La primera ronda había sido espectacular, pero cuando él había cambiado las posiciones y había empezado a follarla más fuerte de lo que lo habían hecho hasta ese momento, Kate se quedó sin palabras. Se quedó tumbada debajo de él durante varios minutos, intentando recuperarse del orgasmo más intenso que había tenido.

- Rick, vigila con lo que haces. Yo puedo ir cachonda por ahí y no se me nota pero a ti... -empezó a bajar la mano por su torso sin que nadie la viera hasta su entrepierna.

- Creo que he descubierto el modo de hacerlo público -susurró contra sus labios cambiando de tema.

Un segundo después le estaba posando besos suaves contra sus labios. Kate no respondió, estaba muy sorprendida por esa muestra de afecto tan públicamente, pero en cuanto él succionó su labio inferior ligeramente, respondió con el mismo entusiasmo y pasión que Rick.

Pronto la lengua de Kate acariciaba el labio superior de él, y éste le daba paso en su boca con impaciencia. Acarician sus lenguas dulcemente, mientras Rick poco a poco la iba atrapando entre su cuerpo y el metal de la taquilla.

- Ya era hora -exclamó una voz por detrás suyo.

Se separaron sorprendidos para ver a Lanie con un pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y a Esposito con la boca abierta.

- ¿¡Vosotros dos!? ¿Cuando? ¿Como? -los señaló aún con la boca abierta.

- Des de hace un tiempo -dijo Kate sonriendo. Cogió la mano de Rick y entrelazó sus dedos.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo contasteis? -preguntó aún atónito por la situación.

- ¿Me prometes que no le hubieras echado la charla de hermano mayor a Rodgers? -respondió ella con una ceja levantada.

- No.

- Vamos cariño, ¿en serio no te lo esperabas? -le preguntó Lanie a Javier divertida.

- Pues no. Creía que sólo tenían una tensión, y que lo habían superado cuando se había liado en la piscina.

- Que tonto eres a veces Javi -dijo Lanie.

- ¿Porqué? -contestó con una mueca fingida.

- Porque estaba claro que acabarían juntos cuando a él le crecieran un par de pelotas y ella dejara de esconderse.

- ¡Lanie! -gritaron Kate y Rick la vez.

- ¿Qué? Sabéis que tengo razón -se defendió.

- Hola chicos -interrumpió Ryan, que acababa de llegar con Jenny. Vio que Kate y Rick se cogían de las manos y os miró con las cejas alzadas, sorprendido.

- Tío -empezó a decirle Esposito-, están juntos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Juntos, juntos?

- ¡Pues claro que juntos! ¿Qué clase de juntos te esperabas? -le contestó el hispano exasperado.

- No sé tío... pues juntos.

En ese momento Kate y Rick ya no pudieron aguantar más la risa. Habían estado escondiendo un sonrisa cuando los dos amigos habían empezado a conversar, pero había llegado un punto que fue demasiado divertido para ellos. Estallaron en unas sonoras carcajadas, aún cogidos de la mano, mientras sus amigos los miraban cómo si estuvieran locos.

- Lo... -Kate cogió aire- sentimos pero... ha sido muy gracioso. Y si Ryan, estamos juntos juntos -dijo con una gran sonrisa. Apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de Rick ligeramente, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Eso la tranquilizó y la excitó.

- Joder. No tenía ni idea. ¿Des de cuando?

- Des de hace un tiempo ya -contestó Rick.

- Wow -dijo Jenny que se los miraba boquiabierta.

- Cierra la boca anda -le dijo Lanie divertida.- Si se veía venir.

- Pues yo no lo veía venir -le contestó Jenny.

- ¿En serio? Pero si era obvio.

- Yo me pensaba que sólo era una tensión. No sé, no me loo imaginaba juntos de verdad.

- ¿Porque todo el mundo piensa eso de nosotros menos Lanie? -le susurró a la oreja Rick, que ahora había rodeado su cintura con los brazos.

- Quizá porque fui una idiota -le contestó avergonzada.

- Vamos, sabes que no es verdad... Me has ayudado mucho todo esto tiempo. Gracias -le dijo antes de inclinarse y volver a presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

Ambos cerraron los ojos al contacto, sólo disfrutando de cómo sabía sus labios juntos. Se perdieron en el momento, tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de lo incómodos que estaban sus amigos.

- Bueno, ya vale -dijo una voz firme.

Los dos adolescentes se separaron y vieron al director Montgomery en medio del pasillo, con una ceja alzada.

Inmediatamente, Rick se tensó, agarrando a Kate más fuerte por la cintura, atraiéndola aún más hacia él y pegándola por completo a su cuerpo. Ella puso ambas manos sobre las suyas, intentando calmarle, pero él ni siquiera la miró. Sus ojos seguían puestos en los del director.

- Rick, a mi despacho, tenemos que hablar.

Cuando el director Montgomery fue a darse la vuelta para irse, la voz de Rick le hizo quedarse clavado dónde estaba.

- No -fue una respuesta rotunda, sin lugar a discusión.- Yo no tengo nada más que decirle, señor.

- Rodgers, a mi despacho. ¡Ya! -gritó el director. Algunos alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo desviaron sus miradas durante un momento antes de apartarlas otra vez. Nadie se metía con el director, jamás.

Todos sus amigos lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionados y asustados a la vez. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así al director?

Rick colocó a Kate justo detrás suyo, de manera que su cara estaba pegada a su brazo. No había separación entre sus cuerpos, y la mano de Rick cogía la cadera de ella con más fuerza que antes, pero sin hacerle año en absoluto.

- He dicho que no. Si me quiere expulsar, hágalo, pero no hablaré con usted. No tengo nada más que discutir, hablar, reflexionar, gritarle, cantarle o lo que sea, señor.

La cara que se le quedó a Montgomery fue un poema.

- Rodgers -empezó calmademente-, no creo que quieras que llame a tu tío por mal comportamiento y por no respetar al director, ¿verdad?

Rick aún se tensó más. Kate puso un mano en su espalda baja, masajeándola un poco para que se calmara.

- Haga lo que le venga en gana.

- Muy bien. Esto tendrá consecuencias, Rick.

Dijo eso y se marchó. Todos los demás miraban a Rick cómo si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, no se lo podía creer.

- Rick -le susurró Kate a la oreja. Él dejó de coger su cadera con tanta fuerza, pero aún estaba en tensión después de lo que había pasado. Giró un poco la cabeza para verla mejor.- Después tenemos que hablar.

El chico asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, sabiendo que tendría que contarle exactamente todo lo que pasó en su primera charla con el director.

El timbre retumbó de repente por todo el pasillo y todos se fueron a sus clases, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de asombro a Rick.

* * *

Nadie le preguntó nada a Rick de su discusión Montgomery. Kate tampoco lo hizo, sabía que era mejor si lo hacían a solas.

La gente los miraba sorprendidos cuando iban cogidos de la mano por el pasillo, o cuando se besaban sin razón aparente. No se podía quitar las manos de encima en todo el día. Sus amigos no paraban de burlarse de ellos, riendo y diciéndoles que eran nauseabundamente monos.

- ¿Vienes esta tarde a mi casa después del instituto? -preguntó después de que acabaran de comer y fueran hacia su taquilla.

- No sé... Quiero decir, paso mucho tiempo allí, y no quiero imponer, tú tienes que tener tu tiempo con tus padres y...

- Rick -lo interrumpió con una sonrisa-, no impones. Me gusta tenerte allí, y a mis padres les gustas. Además -le susurró en una voz sexy-, si se van, tenemos la casa para nosotros solos...

- ¿Cuánto queda para acabar las clases? -preguntó con una sonrisa cargada de emoción.

- Aún quedan unas horas, fiera. Además, hoy tienes entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Me lo puedo saltar? -dijo inocentemente. Ella le alzó una ceja y negó la cabeza.- Vale... Pero después, serás toda mía -le dijo en un susurro antes de inclinarse y morder su cuello ligeramente.

- Toda tuya -le confirmó.

- ¿Vendrás a ver el entrenamiento?

- Claro, ahora que todas esas animadoras saben que estás conmigo, necesito marcar mi territorio -contestó con el ceño fruncido.

- Eres muy mona cuando estás celosa -bromeó Rick.

- Cállate o esta tarde no hay sexo -puso una cara seria, pero sabía que si tenían la casa para ellos solos habría sexo seguro.

- Me callo, me callo -contestó rápidamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Antes de lo que esperaban las clases terminaron y fueron hacia el vestuario.

- ¿Quieres entrar? Es temprano aún, no habrá nadie... -dijo cuando estaban delante de la puerta del vestuario de los chicos.

- ¿Es que no dejas de pensar en sexo todo el día? -preguntó divertida.

- Bueno, sexo, sexo... Se pueden hacer otras cosas, mal pensada...

- ¿Yo? Mira quién habla, el que no puede dejar de meterme mano e intentar convencerme para que tengamos sexo en el vestuario del colegio.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres rechazar mi propuesta? -deslizó sus manos por la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia él. Le fue dejando un rastro de besos por el cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, rozándoles y notando como suspiraba.

- Rick... -jadeó.- Sabes que no podemos hacerlo aquí.

Él hizo un puchero y la dejó ir un poco, separando sus cuerpos lentamente unos centímetros.

- Vale -se quejó.- Ahora será mejor que te vayas antes de que esto -se señaló la entrepierna-, se despierte.

- Hasta luego -sonrió. Le dio un último beso rápido en los labios y se marchó hacia las gradas.

Rick entró en el vestuario y lo vio vacío. Suspiró, pensando en lo que podrían estar haciendo él y Kate en ese momento si ella no se hubiera negado. Sonrió al recordar ese jadeo involuntario que había hecho cuando conectó sus labios en su cuello.

El entrenamiento empezó y vio que Kate lo miraba desde las gradas. Le dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a calentar. Se pasó la hora y media del entrenamiento lanzando miradas a Kate, mientras intentaba concentrarse en el entrenamiento. Algún par de animadoras lo miraban y lo revisaban de arriba a abajo, parándose a mirarle el culo, pero él no parecía darse cuenta. O estaba concentrado en el ejercicio, o toda su atención estaba en Kate.

- Hola -le saludó una chica al acabar el entrenamiento.- Soy Gina -se presentó.

- Rick Rodgers –murmuró él intentando librarse de ella.

- Oh, sé muy bien quién eres, Ricky –él levantó la mirada de repente y se tensó.

- No me llames así –dijo con una voz grave y autoritaria.

- ¿Por qué no?

De repente, Kate apareció en su campo de visión. Caminaba hacia él con el ceño fruncido, sabía que ella podía ver que algo iba mal.

- Porque no –le contestó él un poco cabreado.

Kate llegó dónde estaba y le pasó una mano por la cintura, intentando calmarle.

- ¿Así que es verdad, Ricky? –preguntó Gina. De repente ya sabía porque estaba tan cabreado Rick. Sólo su abuela le llamaba Ricky. No dejaba que nadie más lo llamara así.- ¿Estás con esta puta barata?

Rick abrió mucho los ojos por un segundo, sorprendido, pero en seguida la rabia los invadió. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, y cerró los puños. No se podía creer lo que le había dicho a su Kate. Sabía que ella había cometido errores, cómo Tom, pero no era una puta. Nunca sería eso. Intentaba protegerse a sí misma, no había nada de malo en ello.

- No la llames así –dijo, la tensión y la rabia reflejadas en su voz.

- ¿Por qué no? Es lo que es –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡He dicho que no la llames así! –gritó. Kate supo que tenía que intervenir inmediatamente. Sabía que Rick no le pondría una mano encima nunca, pero debía parar esta discusión.

- Gina, cállate y déjanos en paz, ¿quieres? Ya sabemos que tú vas robando a los novios de los demás, pero te aseguro que Rick es mío. Así que vete a la mierda y lárgate antes de que te estampe tu respingona nariz de silicona contra el barro del campo.

Gina le lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Kate y se fue casi corriendo. Rick intentó olvidarse de que le había llamado Ricky e intentó apartar todos esos recuerdos que le venían a la mente. Rodeó a Kate por cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

- ¿Sabes lo sexy que ha sido eso? Dios, ha sido… espectacular –dijo con una voz de deseo. La deseaba, verla gritándole a otra chica solamente porque se le ha acercado lo ponía a cien.

- Eres un guarro –dijo con una sonrisa.- Vamos a casa, Rick.


End file.
